The Patronus
by Jestrbob
Summary: A different twist makes an AU story.
1. Chapter 1 Trial and Error

/AN This is as close as I have ever been to finishing a story and felt it was worth putting it out for anyone other than me to read. It takes place in a small pocket of space which is slightly AU. It is where things went different in a few places and drastically changed the outcome. I have 11 out of 12 chapters written and three epilogues mostly finished. It should be a little over 33,500 words. As I sit here writing the AN, my muse fires a thought across the bow for a new original story idea involving my hobby of Amateur Radio. It is trying to distract me. Please enjoy the story. Please remember I am not a Professional Writer, I am a retired Engineer. And I don't own Harry potter, either.

Chapter 1

Trial and Error

Mister Weasley had developed a slightly perplexed look to his face. Then it dropped to a frown as he tried to hurry Harry Potter from the DMLE office to the Ministry Courtroom where the hearing had been rescheduled to be held at the very last minute. Both the time and place had been changed without prior notice. Harry was very close to being late. Mister Weasley was confused and upset because the notification never got to Harry.

Mister Weasley opened the door, "This is as far as I can go, Harry." He then put his hand on Harry's shoulder and eased the young boy through to open doorway, allowing the door to close behind Harry.

As Harry stepped through to door he felt confused for just a brief second when the door closed behind him. That was when the realization hit him that he was standing before a full Wizengamot sitting as a Court. Turning his head he saw the galleries and press box was full of people. Everyone stopped whispering and talking among themselves and turned to stare at him. Minister of Magic gave him a confused look, followed by one of a total surprise that Harry was even there. Yes, both sides were in a totally confused state in the first few seconds of after Harry entered the courtroom.

A women sitting next to Minister Fudge started badgering him immediately for being late and delaying the trial, when he was a bit early or at the worst just in time.

When Harry retorted back without thinking, "The location and the starting time had been changed without any prior notice. I understand your own rules require a confirmation of a 24-hour notice of change. Didn't you just violate the concept of due process of law? I was under the impression that even the Ministry of Magic must follow the law? It is not my fault you can't put out timely notices as required for a hearing in front of a DMLE administration panel. I was after all summoned to appear before a DMLE Administration Board Hearing not a Trial in front of the Wizengamot. "

Then Harry turned to the clerk and asked a very pointed question, "Just when was the change notice owled to me and my Magical Guardian? Could that be why he is not here by the way, not that I really need him here? You do have the confirmed delivery certification from one of us?"

The court clerk started shuffling papers and a paper fell out of his stack and stated: "Here is the notice. It appears it was never sent."

Harry turned the lady all dressed in pink, "Madam before you speak, you need to be assured of your facts. Facts which I have the right to have."

Turning back to watch the Minister of Magic as he address another question to the court clerk, "Just who is the person which failed to do their duty to me and this court?"

The clerk looked and said, "It was Madam Umbridge which filed changed the venue and time. She stated that she would take care of all the notifications. Here is her affidavit where she certified sending notifications to all concerned parties."

The annoying tone from her caught him on his off foot. With her first annoying "Hem-Hem" and got worse with every word she spoke.

Looking at the scene in front of him, Harry realized rather than a simple hearing in front of Madam Bones and two other DMLE officers, Fudge and Ministry now had him on trial with the entire Wizengamot sitting as a jury and the trial started off with him being bullied for things beyond his control even when he wasn't late at all. He caught them in procedural errors. Sure, he stood all alone and had no one to stand as representative in his defense which would be the norm for a full trial.

It just wasn't fair and Harry felt as if he was being bullied. Harry really disliked bullies.

Harry with each beat of his heart, he slowly grew angrier. Not the blow you top off type of anger, it was more the cool calculated anger he recalled when he was caught in the graveyard by Voldemort. It was similar to when the coolly burning of outraged anger when Fakoody attacked him after he returned to Hogwarts. In that battle, Harry had used just seven overpowered spells which drove Crouch to the floor. His final spell was nothing more than a really over powered Stunner. It crashed though Barty Jr's shield and dropped him like a rock. After Harry had stunned him, it took three tries for the Aurors to revive him.

Harry was ready and rather than fight with wands and spells this time he fought with knowledge. Hermione had spent days prepping and drilling him to stand before a hearing board, not a full out, in your face trial. He had no defense representation. He shook inside at the thought for a moment.

Then it dawned on him. They were railroading him. Their real plan was to try him in absentia and he would be found guilty. They would snap his wand and expel him from Hogwarts. It was when he realized why Hermione had explained over and over again to him that he would have a hearing and not a trial. Her voice echoed through his mind: 'Trials are reserved by law only for adults which are accused of crimes, never underage minors. Minors are held for infractions and given administrative hearings. If a minor is accused of a high crime which requires a trial, their adult magical guardian is charged, because the guardian is held responsible for all the actions of their minor charge. If they were to have a trial, they couldn't charge you with Violating Reasonable Restrictions on Underage Magic. Any trial would automatically nullify the charges. Then double jeopardy would come into play and they could not charge you again with the crime a second time and take you before a DMLE administrative hearing for minors because they attempted to try the case as an adult once.'

It had been a close thing until he realized exactly what he knew and the fact they didn't know he knew. Harry gave a small crooked smiled. Not a funny smile. It was the smile of a hunter which has found it prey. A happy thought came to Harry that he had become the not the prey but the hunter and his former hunters was trapped in a public setting which they created and there was no escape for either of them.

When he realized that Fudge elected to place him on trial he nearly panicked. OK, he did panic for a few heartbeats. The last-minute change, left him confused and he all most missed the trial completely. The fact Mr. Weasley had not been allowed into the trial made him feel alone and unsupported. That was how Fudge had wanted him. But he had Hermione's prepping, he wasn't alone, he still had her guidance. Harry had an epiphany. Ever since he had started Hogwarts, Hermione was there, always without fail.

Then he realized that Fudge "Could not have it both ways". Those were the words Hermione kept using. He visualized the paper which Hermione had him study until he knew it like the back of his hand.

He was charged with a violation of "Reasonable Restrictions on Underage Use of Magic" and one count of minor being in Violation of the Statute of Secrecy. Both charges required a hearing, not a trial. By giving him a trial in front of the full Wizengamot, sitting as a court for underage magic nullified those very charges. Shot down in front of the very people that elected him, Fudge would rue this day.

The trial started. It was called to order by Minister Fudge, because Dumbledore wasn't there. Procedural Error number two: The trial should have been led by the Associate Chief Warlock.

One minute into the trial, the Ministry's clerk read the charges. Two minutes later Harry stated, "I will not enter a plea in this case, because the charges are null and void!" That simple was declaration left the Wizengamot silent. The clerk watched the quills transcribe the record reading the transcription before he realized what was said.

Just three minutes into the trial, Harry had both Madam Umbridge and Fudge on the ropes exposing their total incompetence and idiocy, for all to see. Even the Dark Families which generally supported Fudge were stifling their laughs behind their hands.

Ten seconds later Fudge stood right after the dead silence had descended in the court.

Seconds after Fudge stood speechlessly trying to answer the boy, when the toad-like woman, Umbridge, who was wearing an ugly pink sweater asked him, "Hem-Hem! Why do you feel 'the Charges are null and void' Mister Potter?" with a sneer and laugh.

So Harry explained it to her, in very simple words.

In just a few sentences Harry had brought up the facts for her and decimated the Ministry's case against him.

Harry started with a calm voice, "One: The Ministry through their own Tri-Wizard Tournament had declared me an of age wizard and forced me to compete when in the Ministry sponsored event. Ministry's own rules allowed only of age wizards and witches to enter and to be picked to compete. Since the charges were for violation of Reasonable Underage Restrictions, the charges didn't pertain to me, no more than it could apply to any other adult wizard. They just didn't apply to him, he was 'of age' by a declaration of a not just one but three representatives of the Ministry of Magic. Minister of Magic Fudge makes it a fourth Ministry Official when he gave me the prize money for winning the competition."

Taking a moment for the Wizengamot members to process that information, before moving on to the next point. Harry watched as most of the heads in the Wizengamot nodded in agreement with his argument and logic.

Taking a second breath and formulating the next argument, "Two: The Muggle that witnessed his magic was my own cousin. He is a member of the family with which I live. Those immediate family members are already cleared for knowledge of the magical world. So any charges for performing Magic in front of Muggles were also automatically 'null and void'. Would any member of this body tolerate being charged for performing magic in front of family members which were squibs?"

Taking a small pause for effect while allowing for the Wizengamot to think about what he just said, "Three: Madam Umbridge, is it? Reasonable Restrictions for Under Age Use of Magic charges are always taken care of in an administrative hearing in front of the three panel set of administrators from the DMLE. Only adults are charged and held to trial in front of the Wizengamot. Thus by just attempting to try me for this specific charge in front of the Wizengamot you have declared be again an Adult. Ergo any charges of Underage Magic are just 'null and void'. Just the same as the charges for performing magic in front of Muggles are just 'null and void'. Madam Umbridge and members of the Wizengamot, do you understand what the words 'You can not have it both ways' mean? "

The members of the Wizengamot roared with laughter at Umbridge and Fudge.

Harry then stated, "As a wizard of age, I charge that it is you and the Minister which should be investigated and charged with incompetence and corruption in attempting to bring charges against me in an attempt to expel me from school and ruin any future I have in the magical world."

Fudge pounded his gavel and ordered the charges dismissed. Harry counted and demanded the fact he was ever charged be expunged from his record and require a published apology for the Ministry and the Minister for wrongful prosecution in the Daily Prophet. The Wizengamot moved and voted for full a expunging of his record and the apologies by the Minister to issued and published.

Harry then attempted to offer up Vertiserum testimony or Pensive memories of the last event in the Tri-Wizard competition as well as testimony about the Dementors in Surry over the last month. That's when Umbridge screamed out, "Arrest him and immediate incarcerate him in Azkaban. We will teach the filthy half-blood to respect his superiors and betters"

Harry had enough, turning slowly toward the woman he raised his hand, and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand, glowing with a flash of red flame traveling down its length. His magic which always was near the surface within easy reach of Harry was now visibly pouring off Harry in waves.

Harry spoke calmly. "Madam Umbridge, do you truly wish a fight? Because that is exactly what you will get from me here and now! Do not call me a liar in public or private again or surely you will suffer the consequences. You may not insult me with impunity, Madam Umbridge. You have broken the rules of this body and the laws of this land, I stand ready to defend my honor, my very nations honor, do you?"

Madam Bones saw two Aurors advancing on Harry as ordered by Madam Umbridge and spoke" Aurors stand DOWN! You do not work for the Undersecretary, and she doesn't have the authority to have you arrest Lord Gryffindor or to send him to prison on her word alone. You will follow the law, and her words are not law. Especially when Mister Potter has just shown he was brought here to answer nothing but an absolute idiocy in the form of this trial. It is not his fault that our highly esteemed Minister and his Undersecretary made such a foolish blunder in front of everyone."

Madam Bones asked calmly. "How and when did you get that sword, Mister Potter."

Harry explained loud enough for all to hear him "I got it when I fought the Basilisk in my second year. I was without my wand and had been running from the Basilisk which had been blinded by Fawkes the Phoenix. The Basilisk had cornered me. As it raised up to strike me, the sword appeared in my hand. I slew the Basilisk with it by using the force of the Basilisk's strike to drive the sword through the roof of its open mouth."

Madam Umbridge snorted when she heard him say that he had killed a Basilisk with a sword.

Harry turned to her again, "Madam Umbridge, if that sound was made in an expression of doubt of my word about the fact that I did slay a basilisk, then I demand a public pensive viewing of that event, or you may retract your claim and apologize in public, now. Or maybe I should demand to be allowed to defend my honor in a Dueling Piste? It is your choice Madam."

Without missing a beat or waiting for an apology, Harry returned to his prior line of thought "I had left it with the Headmaster only because he told me that 'It belonged to the school.' I have since read it belongs to the person that actually had summoned it until they die. As Godric Gryffindor's heir, he had no right to lie to me. What he did was as good as theft of a family heirloom. The funny thing is sword will then hide itself away when I die, until a blood descendant of Godric Gryffindor, which is of good heart and in true need summons it again. I also read that no matter where it is it will return to me when I call it. I also know upon initially summoning it, I also became an adult that day. I also know I am Godric Gryffindor's direct descendant from my father and allotted a seat on this very body today. That means I am Lord Gryffindor and Lord Potter. I know am also the hold the seats on this body belonging to the Perevell line and Potter line and by right of conquest the House of Slytherin. That's at least four or five seats on this body, correct?"

Harry was interrupted with a lot of gavel pounding. Fudge suddenly adjourned the Wizengamot before anything more could come out in public on the record. He and his Undersecretary left quickly in a complete huff before he could lose anymore face in such a public place. As he left he realized today's debacle was in front of all the press that Delores had invited. The press box was full and the public gallery was full, too. Those two groups were very angry, almost as angry as the most of the Wizengamot.

Harry stood on the floor of the Wizengamot calling after Fudge "You are a coward, liar, and fraud. I still offer to show my memories to anyone which wishes to watch, so they will know the truth themselves."

Madam Bones nodded "I will see any memory you want to share Lord Gryffindor. Especially any memory from last June or of the Dementor attack in July. Because the Wizengamot trial has adjourned and we are done here for today, I can not bring it before the Wizengamot until later. I have tried in the past to speak to you, but at every turn, Dumbledore has blocked me." She looked around and called "Hammer, get Rufus. Then round up Shacklebolt and his trainee. Meeting in my office, ASAP. Have someone watch Fudge and Umbridge and their offices. Note all who visits them."

Connie Hammer smiled, "I can get Proudfoot and Lister on it."

Rufus Scrimgeour, standing at the back of the room, nodded in agreement with her selection. While he was in charge of the Auror Division, she was his Day Captain and was in charge of manpower assignments in general. Rufus liked to delegate when possible. He also like to stand in the background and watch his people work. One day Ms. Hammer would take his place.

"Mister Potter, er, Lord Gryffindor this way please," she said as they left the courtroom.

As they exited the courtroom doorway, the two of them picked up Mister Weasley, trailing behind them.

After a dozen steps Madam Bones stopped and asked, "What are you doing Arthur?"

Arthur spoke, "Albus detailed me with bringing Mister Potter to his hearing today and returning him back when it was over."

"Just why is Albus so concerned with one of his students during his holidays, when he couldn't even be bothered to attend the trial. Which brings up the question had Dumbledore been sent notice of change in a timely manner?" asked Madam Bones.

Arthur said, "I was not aware of any change notices. Because Albus Dumbledore is Harry's magical guardian."

Madam Bones spoke softly "Is that so Arthur? Today at his trial Mr. Potter established that the Ministry had officially declared him an adult when he was forced into a magically binding contract last year. A contract which only an of age adult wizard or witch could enter or be bound to compete by magical contract. Then there is another point Arthur, do you see that sword?"

Arthur nodded thinking he had seen that sword before.

"Do you know what him summoning that sword means?" Madam Bones asked with a slightly raised voice not waiting for an answer to her rhetorical question, "It means he is an adult. A full Adult, not emancipated juvenile. He has all the rights of an adult. He hasn't needed permission from Albus to do anything since he summoned that sword at the end of his second year." Madam Bones started sounding irate, "Now you have a job to do, don't you? Potter is no longer your or Albus' business. Go now, shoo!"

Arthur realized the importance of the sword, now and recalled when he had seen it before. He turned and walked quickly back to his desk, and went about his own business. Arthur Weasley spent most of the day thinking his place in the Ministry, the magical world and how he should reevaluate his duties and allegiances. He started worrying about conflicts of interests and how badly Dumbledore might have used him and his family. The fact he should have remembered Harry and that sword made him wonder why he had forgotten it.

Turning to Harry "Come along Lord Potter, we have a few memories to view."

Harry said, "Please call me Harry, Just Harry. I would really like to be just Harry." ask he walked alongside the head of the DMLE.

Madam Bones said as the rode the lift to her office "You will never be a 'Just Harry'. You will always be very remarkable person by your own rights. I saw remarkable in the courtroom today. I doubt many fully grown wizards would want to try to take on the Minister of Magic and his Undersecretary at the same time. However you did and were very successful. A lot of powerful people were there today and you made an impression that you are not a person which to be trifled. What you did was exactly how respect is earned. I brought you points out carefully. You used the rules of the chamber as proficient as the best orator we have. You didn't get overly elaborate. You gave time for your words to be carefully considered."

Harry thought for a minute as they walked, "Who in the Ministry actually has the responsibility for the control of the Dementors?"

Madam Bones replied "They are nominally controlled by DMLE via the Prison Warden, but the Minister has a few delegated to him as a part of his security measures. That is how why Fudge managed to get Crouch Jr kissed so quickly. Well before anyone could question him properly. Why he would have Dementors at the Tri-Wizard competition is still puzzling to many people."

Harry spoke up and said, "Dumbledore did questioned with him using Vertiserum or so he told me. I know Professor Snape is a master brewer and he all the time brewing stuff just for the Headmaster."

Madam Bones stumbled for a moment as she walked. She asked herself ' _Did Dumbledore use Vertiserum? Was he having controlled potions made by Snape?_ '

Harry was thinking and spoke a few thoughts aloud "Could Umbridge have borrowed two Dementors and had them taken or sent to Surry two weeks ago?"

Madam Bones replied after a second of thinking "I will be looking into that now. Until this farce of a trial, I was frozen out of any investigation of the incident."

Joking as they walked along, Madam Bones tried to lighten the air in a joking way, "Just Harry, if I see in those memories half of what Susan has said was rumored to happen at Hogwarts, you are even more remarkable than most could imagine."

As they neared the office Madam Bones said to her secretary/receptionist "Mary, I sent Connie off to collect Rufus, Shacklebolt and his trainee. When they get here, send them right in."

"Right! And Boss, Mad-Eye is out of St Mungo's. He is waiting in your office." Mary replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

/AN second chapter has is ready (I hope) to be published. All of this story is finished except for the next chapter. I will have it ready by Friday to upload. I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Memories

Madam Bones replied, "Good he will want to see these memories. Alastor Moody is a very paranoid man. It appears he is that was for good reasons, it seems." As she led Harry into her office.

"Have a seat," she motioned and followed with a smile and a bit of humor "Mister Just Harry."

"Mad-eye stop hiding and sit down!" Madam Bones commanded. "Al, You are needed as a witness. Right now!"

Harry was not surprised to see Professor Moody drop his Disillusionment Charm and scowl at Madam Bones. Harry noted Moody and put on just a little weight and looked a lot healthier than the last time Harry had seen him two weeks ago in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Even that was an improvement over when he was freed from his multi-compartment trunk he was held in for nearly 10 months. He was in such poor shape he couldn't be transported to Saint Mungo's for treatment until just before school was let out for the summer holidays.

The step-click of his walking was nearly the same as Crouch's or as Harry called him Fakoody, but Harry now noticed very subtle differences. Harry would never be fooled again by simple use of Polyjuice. If he really knew the person well the differences would show. The way Moody pointed his good foot outward just a little bit, and he always had his fingers curled slightly to catch his wand.

Harry turned to Moody, "Polyjuice doesn't change the way you walk. I see that now. I have started to study the way people walk, the position of their feet when standing, their stances, their everyday mannerisms. I noticed that even Tonks always walks the same way no matter what her body looks like. Also, the position of her hands stays the same when she is walking. I should have recognized the smell of the Polyjuice, I am sorry I didn't realize what was going on more quickly. It could have shortened your imprisonment some. I am surprised the Headmaster did not catch it also."

Changing the subject Madam Bones started off kindheartedly, "Let me start by asking a few questions, Just Harry, so I can get a feel for the story before we start watching every minute of your interesting life." The use of a little humor was used to put him at ease and she followed it with a very easy going grin. "What happened the end of your 1st year? Susan said 'you and three other Gryffs where awarded a butt load of points at the end of year feast'. Professor Quirrel went missing while you went to the hospital for a week with very bad burns on your hands."

Harry said, "Short story version: Quirrel was being possessed by Voldemort for the entire school year. He tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone, the one that belonged to Flamel, from the school. Dumbledore and the other teachers constructed a bunch of traps. When Dumbledore was called away from the school, Quirrel made his second attempt for the stone and We... er, I stopped him." Not wanting to get his friends in trouble.

"We can start with that memory." Getting a parchment from her desk drawer and turning around and withdrawing a rack of clear vials and an empty rack. "We will be just making and taking a duplicate of the memory. We really do not remove the memories at all. Removing memories is call Oblivation, and that erases those memories. Then we, my teams and I will be using a court pensive to view them. We will store them and use them if we need to find evidence to support a case against other people. They can not and will not be used against you or your friends."

Bones smiled as she saw a sense of relief passed over the boys face when she mentioned his friends were not being held to blame. He was more concerned about his friend's safety than he was himself.

Madam Bones explained, "To copy and retrieve a memory, you start by placing your wand to your temple and then recall the memory he wanted to share. Picture the exact start and end you wish in the greatest detail possible, Then cast the memory extraction charm, "Memoria Exemplum" and gently pull your wand away from your head. You'll feel a bit of initial resistance as the copy memory is pulled out of your head. You will then put the memory into the vial and cap it. Then hand it to me and I will seal it, and label it. Then the three of us will sign a certificate of the providence of evidence."

Harry carefully cast the charm and then slowly and carefully pulled the memory strand out and placing it in the vial, then capping it shut as directed by Madam Bones.

"Where does this memory start and end, Harry?" asked Madam Bones.

Harry answered "I started the memory at the moment in time just before Hermione, Ron and I confronted Professor McGonagal about what we thought was happening and it goes until I woke up in the infirmary with Dumbledore. It stops with his explanation of what took place after I passed out. How exactly he knew what happened is odd to me because he wasn't there. Only two people were in that room. One of them was unconscious and the other was just a spirit which had left by the time Dumbledore arrived. What he told me just did not ring true. I stopped the memory right after he left the infirmary."

Madam Bones took her wand and cast a sealing charm and with wax placed an impression of her DMLE seal. The vial had a set of etched numbers on it and she wrote the numbers down and labeled the memory Potter 1 year 1A. "Potter and Quirrel/Voldemort/ Philosopher's Stone event starts with the conversation we had with McGonagal ends with a conversation with Dumbledore, on the sheet of parchment.

"Did Susan tell you about the troll?" asked Harry.

"No. Tell me about it, and will decide if I need it?" She prompted.

"Well, October 31, has never been a good day for me. Bad things tend to happen. My parents were killed on that date. I was nearly beaten on that date several times. That day at Hogwarts Castle everyone was in a festive mood because of the Holiday, but I wasn't. For me it was a celebration of the night I became orphaned. The day my parents were murdered. The day I was sent to Hell on Earth. I was attending the feast only because was required of me. Earlier that day Ron Weasley had said some very insulting and nasty things about a friend of mine and she overheard them. My friend's name is Hermione Granger. Hermione had reacted badly and hid away for the rest of the day. For some reason, none of the Prefects reported her missing from the feast, or if they did, everyone ignored that report. About 15 minutes into the feast Professor Quirrel ran into the Great Hall. He announced: 'Troll! A Troll in the dungeons!' And then in the worst acting which I have ever seen appeared to have fainted in the middle of the Great Hall."

Madam Bones nodded, motioning for Harry to continue.

Taking a deep breath Harry continued in a sarcastic tone, "Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom sent all students back to their House Common Rooms." Shaking his head still not believing what he had heard, "Including the Snakes and Puffs. Their Common Room entrances are in the very same dungeons where the Troll was supposedly located. I asked Lavender Brown 'Where was Hermione?' When she replied 'Third-floor girls loo. The one closest to the Charms classroom' I told Ron I was going to get Hermione because she didn't know about the Troll. I took off and left the rest of the so-called 'brave' as they scampered off to the safety of our Common Room. I got to the hall where the loo was just in time to see the troll smash the doorway to splinters and enter the loo. I ran inside the ruined doorway just in time to distract the troll from clubbing Hermione. He had already smashed the stalls and sinks up trying to find her. She was frozen in fear. I remember reading troll skin is hard to punch a spell through. Then I saw its huge ears and had a crazy idea. I ran and jumped up, climbing up the trolls back when it turned to look at me, stuck my wand in its ear and basically thought 'blast away'. I might have even yelled something like 'Kaboom'. The spell blew the opposite side of the troll's skull out. I jumped away after it crumpled to its knees and then toppled over face first. Ron showed up about that time with some of the staff and professors. Hermione and I lost 25 points each for being out of bounds. Dumbledore took me to task because I killed a troll which was trying to kill Hermione as if the troll was more important than a human's life was. The odd thing is at no time did Dumbledore use the House Elves or portraits to find the location of the Troll."

Madam Bones handed Harry a vial. "If you would please, From Quirrel's entering the fest until you got to your Common Room?"

She labeled on her parchment as Potter 2 year 1B and made a few notes.

"Next," she asked, "The Basilisk. Where do you want to start?"

Harry said, "So much happened that summer and school year. I got in trouble for doing Underage Magic, but it wasn't me. It was a house elf warning me away from Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy had made a plan to get Dumbledore removed as Headmaster and cleanse the school of Muggle-born and half-bloods. Malfoy had fobbed a cursed diary off on Ginny Weasley in Flourish and Blott's. It contained 'A magical echo' according to Dumbledore, of a young 7th year Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle would become Lord Voldemort. Short story: Ginny wrote in it and it ended up possessing her. One time I found the diary and wrote in it too. The diary tried to gain my trust by showing me a scene where Hagrid was blamed for Myrtle's death. The next morning Ginny stole the diary back from me, few days before the term ended, Ginny was again forced to turn the Basilisk loose, it was petrifying students. Hermione figured out what it was and how it was traveling around the school, but got petrified herself before she could tell anyone. It was a day after she was petrified I noticed she had a slip of paper clutched in her hand. It was right after that the announcement was made that a student had gone missing and we were all supposed to return to our common room. Ron came running into the infirmary where I was visiting Hermione in the Hospital Ward and said his sister Ginny had gone missing and told me what the message on the wall said. ' Her body will rest in the Chamber of Secrets, forever!' All the information just clicked and I knew where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was. We went to our DADA instructor and took him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was killed by the Basilisk/Riddle in that bathroom the 1st time the chamber was opened. I found the entrance and opened it. It takes a Parseltongue to open it. We slid down the pipe and walked about 200 feet and stopped at a cast-off skin of the Basilisk. Then Gilder-Fake grabbed and grabbed Ron's damaged wand. He tried to cast an Obliviate charm and it backfired. It erased almost all of his own memories. There was a ceiling cave-in from the magic backlash. I was separated from Ron and Gilder-Fake. I went onward on my own to try to save Ginny. I confronted the echo of T. M. Riddle in the chamber and he explained he was Voldemort. It is an anagram of his real name. I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram from Tomas Marvolo Riddle. The echo by then had become more solid but not solid enough to be affected by a stunner. He grabbed my wand while I was trying to wake up Ginny. The diary was draining her body's life energy and Magical Energy. The effect was making his echo more solid every minute."

Pausing for his breath and taking a drink of water he continued, "Voldemort's echo called out to the Basilisk and told it to kill me. Fawkes, that's Dumbledore's Phoenix showed up and attacked the Basilisk's eyes, blinding it. I tried to escape that 70-foot beast by running and dodging. Finally, the Basilisk cornered me and I felt doomed and really needed help."

"That's when the sword just appeared in my hand. I had time just to raise it up over my head as the Basilisk stuck downward. The sword pierced through its mouth into its brain. I was bitten here." Harry pointing to a round scar on his thin arm. "It burned and the burning spread quickly throughout my body. I started to black out but pulled the fang from my arm and stabbed the diary with it. Ink and blood burst out of it and the echo screamed and started fading away. Just before I passed out my scar hurt. Then it burst and it started bleeding. I really think I was dying. I hurt so very badly. Then I blacked out for a few seconds and when I woke up Fawkes was crying healing tears into the bite on my arm and my forehead after that. I looked over at Ginny and she was starting to wake up. She was scared and a little dazed and totally confused. I retrieved the sword, the diary. Ginny and I left the chamber. Ron had cleared just enough of the rock away from the cave-in for Ginny to wiggle through, I made it through behind her. Fawkes flew all of us up the drain pipe and I closed it behind us."

Pausing to allow Madam Bones to catch up her note taking until she motioned to keep going. "We made our way to Dumbledore's office. When we got to his office there was a confrontation going on between Headmaster Dumbledore and Mister Malfoy. Dobby was there and kept looking at the diary which was in my hand and Mister Malfoy. Mister and Mrs. Weasley was there, too. Ginny had run to them and was crying. I took off my sock and put in the diary. I handed the diary to Malfoy and he accepted it back as his rightful property. Then Mister Malfoy handed the diary and hidden sock to his House Elf, Dobby. The Elf opened the diary and declared it clothes and that he was now free. Malfoy in his rage drew his wand from his cane and pointed it at me. Not having my wand in my hand I used the sword and cut his wand in half. Later the house Elf came to me and explained the fate of the unbound House Elf. I agreed and bonded him to me while I was in the infirmary."

Madam Bones "How about give to us from the time you, Ron and

Gilderoy entered the bathroom to the time you left right after you cut Malfoy's wand in half? Or better yet when you left the headmaster's office." as she wrote a brief description labeled Potter 3 Year 2-A. Madam Bones looked at Harry, "We might ask for the memory of Malfoy passing the diary off to Miss Weasley later. That's a secondary crime. Right now we are going after primary targets.

Harry nodded placed his wand to his temple pictured the memory in full and extracted a copy the memory and placed it in the proffered vial. He watched the process of sealing and the annotation to the parchment.

Harry offered the night Dobby got him in trouble for underage magic.

It got labeled Potter 4 year 2B.

Madam Bones said, "If that is true I will expunge that event from your record. Later I will try to clear Hagrid, again primary targets are 1st. It will take months to clear this mess up. It didn't happen overnight and fixing it will take almost an equal amount of time. "

As she took another vial and labeled it Potter 5 Year 2C

"Next," Harry offered "The night I blew up my aunt." Extracting that memory was easy now he had done an extraction a few times. Recalling the events also became easier with practice. "I wanted this viewed for several reasons. One: Because it would show Sirius in the background. Two: How I was generally treated by the Dursleys."

He watched as it was labeled Potter 6 year 3A

Harry went on to the events in the Shrieking Shack as two memories and the 1st was the events and interaction between Snape, Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew. The second memory of him casting his Patronus and chasing off over 50 Dementors and ended after speaking with the Minister for Magic. It will show him refusing to consider Harry, Ron and Hermione's statements about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. It will show how Fudge was influenced unduly by Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape's urging to have Sirius Black kissed without questioning.

Harry went on to explain why Lucius was involved at all. "Malfoy's wife, Narcissa was born a Black, Sirius Black's cousin. Her son Draco believes he is to be the next in line to inherit the title of Lord Black. The title didn't go to Sirius it goes to me. It was never Sirius'. My Grandmother was born Dorea Black. The last Lord of the Black Family's younger sister, Sirius' father is a great-nephew to the then Lord Black which died without any direct heirs. The title passed to the next senior Black male which was his sister's son, my Father. The last Lord Black died after my father died, so the title comes to me one generation older than Sirius or Narcissa Black and a direct descendant from the Father of the last Lord Black. Their lines were all from cadet lines. It would only go to Sirius if I died. Mister Malfoy believes Sirius is the current Lord Black and thinks if Sirius Black is dead it goes to his son. I and the Goblins have allowed Lucius to keep believing that because it keeps me safer. They do not like Lucius Malfoy. I have however taken the steps to have annulled Narcissa's marriage for contract violations. After that annulment goes into effect then taken steps to cast Draco Malfoy from the Black Family so he can never make a claim. I already nullified the marriage of Bella LeStrange and reclaimed her vaults. I will cast her from the Black family so it is all set to be effective when the Hogwarts' Express leaves London on September 1st. The only requirement was for me to take up my head of house rings. I have already done that."

Harry took a breath, "This memory will show Sirius Remus Lupin and Pettigrew's interaction in the Shirking Shack and confession that Pettigrew killed those Muggles and betrayed my parents. He admits freely he was the secret keeper and a Death Eater. It shows Snape's own actions and Snape freely admits he was an active Death Eater, also. He is not as reformed as Dumbledore believes. He had bargained for the gift of my mother to be his love slave. It also shows Mister Malfoy and Professor Snape working in concert and collusion to get Black killed, not executed, for personal gain. Both knew that Sirius was not a Death Eater. Snape is Draco's godfather. There is a childhood hatred of Sirius Black and my father which Snape still harbors against Sirius. He transferred that hate from my Father to me."

He withdrew the memory and placed it in a vial. Potter 7 Year 3B,

the second memory was labeled Potter 8 Year 3C.

Madam Bones asked, "I would like to see the Tri-Wizard final event from the time you entered the maze until to freed Mad-Eye from his truck."

He looked over at Mad-Eye. "Sir, If you prefer I can leave what you said out of it."

Mad-eye grimaced "Lad it happened, I am not proud of it, but it is what it is. The boss," pointing at Madam Bones, "really needs to see that part. Give her the whole memory, and let her judge."

Madam Bones asked, "Give us the memory right up to when you stunned Barty." She wrote Potter 9 Year 4A. "Then give me a copy including the rescue of Mad-Eye." She wrote Potter 10 Restricted year 4P-R Then give me the exchange between you, Dumbledore and Fudge when you woke up in the infirmary." Potter 11 year 4B.

Mad-Eye said, "Thanks Boss, that bastard was close to breaking me. I not proud of that moment. This young man is remarkable. He talked me down."

And now the last "The Dementor attack and what happened. We had a group which had been investigating, searching and looking for signs of Dementors in the area. All we found was secondary evidence and an old folks home which reported a group of residents reported sitting outside all had strokes at the same time. The team examined them and it appeared 6 of them had been kissed. One in the morgue had a heart attack and died before he could be kissed."

Madam Bones labeled the memory of the Dementor Attack, Potter 12 year 5A.

There was a knock at the door and Madam Bones called "Enter." Shacklebolt was followed by Tonks with another male in his Auror uniform robes and a Woman dressed in Muggle business casual.

"Here is one more, It was the events which happened after the World Quidditch Cups. It shows the attack at night, and what happened. Now I think about it, Barty Crouch was sitting in the same box as I was during the match, and that's when he stole Ron Weasley's wand. It was his profile I saw in the woods when the Dark Mark was cast. "

Harry supplied those two memories, freely. They were labeled Potter 13 year 4C and Potter 14 year 4D

With fourteen filled vials sitting on a rack on her desk Harry, Madam Bones, and Mad-Eye Moody certified the extraction process and Harry signed as the memory supplier, he witnessed the sealing of the bottles and used the Potter signet ring, pressed it to the wax beside the DMLE seal on each bottle and on the Letter of Certification.


	3. Chapter 3 Send in the Clowns

Chapter 3

Send in the Clowns

During the period of time in which Madam Bones calmly walked through the Ministry of Magic Corridors escorting Harry Potter to the DMLE Offices, one floor higher the lift had stopped and a very upset pair of people exited the lift. They stomped their way through the corridor and down a hallway lined with closed office doors. The hall terminated at the Minister of Magic's Office.

Minister Fudge was not a happy man at the moment. He had been upstaged by a 14 year-old-boy. Not only that but some of his corruption had been exposed and his very worthiness to hold office might be questioned.

The question he kept asking himself was: _Just how did it happen?_ He opened his office door instructing his secretary to not disturb him. Delores Umbridge followed him inside and he shut the door and took his seat behind the ornate desk.

He stared at his Undersecretary as she waddled back and forth in front of him.

Fudge caught her eye and she stopped her pacing and asked her, "Just how did that happen, Delores? You promised me that you had a foolproof plan to silence that boy once and for all, didn't you? That's why I signed the authorization for you to borrow two Dementors, isn't it?"

Delores stared at her boss and opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Fudge again, "Do you know Delores, I lost a lot of political points today because of your failures. When your 1st plan went up in smoke you came up with plan B, and well Plan B blew up in our face, didn't it? Then you failed to see the problem coming at us like a run-way broom, right?"

Taking a deep breath fudge face turned even redder, "Then when you see you are losing at the game, it is time to stop playing cards, not double down! Why didn't you just shut up and fold? You didn't just keep getting up and walking back into the fight, you jumped up and ran just to get knocked down again. Just what were you thinking when blundered into that lame attempt of having Potter arrested at the end? Where did that brilliant idea come from? What were you thinking? After that blew up in your face, you still didn't have the sense to shut up. Did you see that boy had the Wizengamot eating out of his hand? Now the public knows he is able to claim 5 seats, and those five votes could cost my majority faction to lose in every vote. Not even Dumbledore knew of the other seats which Potter could claim or he would have tried to claim proxies for them."

Delores finally asked, "Who were the idiots which declared him an adult? Crouch, Bagman, Dumbledore? Then you reaffirmed his status and awarded him the prize? This is not all my fault, Cornelius. No place in his record does it state he was emancipated." She handed over a file which had Harry Potter's Name on it and a recent photograph. "You can not place this all on my shoulders."

"Sigh!" Fudge took the file as he did a facepalm, "Delores you know that big book of laws the Ministry uses? It has the definitions of Emancipated Minor and Declared Adult. The two are not the same thing. Yes, he should have never been allowed to enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but he was. I guess Ludo was sure he would make a fortune in bets on the event. Who knows what Crouch was thinking, and it all had to be a part of some plan of Dumbledore's. He is always plotting and planning. He was the wizard which responsible for the age line?"

"And Moody reported that Barty Jr bragged about entering Potter, while he held Moody captive in his own trunk," Delores recalled. "Moody in his report detailed many of the plans of his master had made. I still feel you rejection the return of He-that-should-not-be-named was wrong. Denial of facts will always backfire on you.

Fudge pondered aloud "So the problem is this: Potter walked away free in the company of Madam Bones. She is most likely grilling him as we speak. I hope he never saw you in Surry the day the Dementor attacked him and his cousin. Things will go badly for you if he did see you."

Delores lowered her head. "This will blow over in a day or two. People's memories are short, and we can find another flashy story to push. How about we start with a new sighting story of Sirius Black? Then a recap of the history of Black and the hunt for Sirius Black? Redirect the people's interest away from Potter and us for a few days. Maybe drag Bones and her Department's name through the mud because they have failed to find one escaped wizard in the last two years."

Fudge smiled and said, "That could work. You will have to lay low for a few months. You exposed yourself a little too much. You know that move against Dumbledore we discussed? I am considering sending you to Hogwarts to straighten thing up a bit."

Delores perked up a little bit, she could sense a potentially powerful position being offered to her. "Like a Ministry Liaison?"

"Something like that." Fudge said, "I brought the subject up with Malfoy the other day at dinner. He thought he could get the School's Board of Directors to appoint you to a position of Ministry Oversight Inspector. You would still be employed by the Ministry, not the school's employee."

"Speaking of Malfoy," Fudge pondered aloud, "I wonder what he thought of today's comedy of errors?"

He stood up and walked to the door. He looked out briefly and saw Malfoy sitting there waiting.

"Lucius!" Fudge exclaimed putting on his best friendly political face, "I just had to clear up some things in private with Madam Umbridge about this morning's events. Do come in, we need your opinions on some delicate matters."

Lucius walked into the Minister's office and sat down behind the desk as if he was in charge, because he really was, and both Delores and Cornelius both understood they were bought and paid for and were his willing pawns as long as he paid in gold.

He stared at Cornelius and Delores and asked, "Just what the hell happened this morning? You two allowed that boy to make a laughing stock out of you. It was as if it was a circus and he was the ringmaster. Neither of you had your act together at all. It was if you believed you had won before you even started."

Delores said defensively, "There was nothing in his record of him being declared of age in his record. You can see yourself." pointing at the folder on the desk.

Lucius waved the excuse away, "Feeble Delores, just feeble. The problem is I had my faction ready to convict, expel, and imprison him. Now I would be lucky to get them to show up at the next trial. Did you know what he did that made so many of my faction turn away from even considering a new trial? It was when you allowed him to say, they or their children might get treated the same way. He announced to the world his position in our world. He included himself as one of them. Any action against Potter right now would be construed and an act against them. He has become than just more than a muggle raised wizard, he is now one of them. He is a member of the Wizengamot with not one vote but four. Everyone there today realized those four votes will shift the control outcomes in voting. Today I or we lost control of the Wizengamot, and you fools are the cause of it! Years worth of work was gone in a matter of minutes. That should have never been allowed to happen. You do know there is no way in hell Potter will ever vote with my faction. Our best hope is Potter returns to the Gray or Centralist faction, rather than the light. as it is I might lose a few members of my faction to the Greys."

"Delores, get out! Go to your office and consider where you go from here," Lucius angerly instructed."

Delores gets up and walks out of the office with her head hung down like a belittled child, closing the door behind her.

Malfoy looked at Fudge pointedly, "Now what are you going to do. Bones has Potter in an interview. She is going to come for Delores 1st. Then she will come for you. Delores will flip in a second and throw you under the Night Bus. She knows too much about everything. All our plans are in danger, Cornelius."

Cornelius frowned, "We need a distraction. Something like a sighting of Sirius Black and push that in the news. Intensify the manhunt and put pressure on Bones. Keep pushing the fact it has been two years and she hasn't caught him yet."

Lucius sneered at Cornelius, "That might work, only if you put the blame of today's failure totally on Delores. Find something else for her to do for a while. Something where she might redeem herself to the ministry and to the public. If you don't she will definitely sink you and your administration. I watched Bones today, she was like a shark that smelled blood in the water. Potter stuck it to you both today and you both left leaving a trail of political blood behind you."

Fudge held out his hands as if in a plea, "I did have a plan of appointing Delores to an educational post to audit Hogwarts' curriculum and safety. After all, it was Dumbledore's fault for allowing Potter to be entered into that tournament and then there are all those rumors over the last few years."

Malfoy looked off in the corner thinking, _by_ getting _rid of Umbridge by placing her at Hogwarts might get her out of the public's eye. She might be the lever we need to separate the Dumbledore from school. I know that's one of the long-term goals of my master. He wants me to get more control over the school and while I am in control of the majority of its board of directors, by removing Dumbledore would gain me the control he requires to complete some of his plans_.

Clearing his throat, "That might work Cornelius. Getting that old fool out is a worthy goal. He sits in his office plotting against you and your administration. He has always fought you on every law you've tried to pass for years. Even Delores' Beast Control Act was watered down so badly it didn't work as intended. And out of those ashes we ended up with Dumbledore appointing a neutral to write a Muggle Rights Act and it passed. Dumbledore's faction and a few of the neutrals which normally vote with my faction passed that bill."

"We need Dumbledore out and Potter in exile before he causes any more damages. I would be happier if he was in Azkaban Prison, but at this time that won't happen." Lucius declared.

Cornelius sadly spoke "I will need to ease off having the press call Potter a liar. I really don't want to publish a letter of apology to him as instructed by the Wizengamot. I have to figure a way out of doing that. Maybe I can word it somehow where we apologize that he used magic irresponsibly in a public place and all we were doing was attempting to uphold the law. We don't mention anything about him being an adult or publish recognition of his status."

"That is more like it Cornelius. My son tells me that Potter is not very smart or magically powerful. He, like all Lions, tend to rush into a fight without thinking. They do not plan for the worst. I was truly surprised he got the upper hand this morning. I know it was caused by him actually showing up on time was when your plans were to try him in absentia started to collapse. Delores should have never made an issue of him being late. What happened? Those actions are that which lead him to charge ahead with the claim of failure to properly notify the principles involved. It was one domino after another that fell. That charge and the discovery that Delores falsified certification is grounds for her job change. If you manage to shift blame to her and you're seen by the public of doing something in response to Delores' mistakes."

Cornelius nodded, got up and offered to pour Lucius a drink. Cornelius kept a bottle of American Bourbon just for Lucius. It was terribly expensive and Lucius loved the stuff. The taste was too sharp for Cornelius, he preferred a magical version of scotch whiskey.

Lucius made some small talk while getting up to leave. His parting shot was delivered in a no-nonsense tone. "Minister there will be no next time for this sort of error. We get the job done or else."

Cornelius nodded is head in understanding. Then he sighed in relief after Lucius Malfoy left. Lucius was a scary man, and in the back of his mind, he didn't believe the 'I was under the Imperious curse defense' that was Malfoy's ticket to freedom at the end of the last war.

Pausing to give the Minister's secretary a menacing glare, "Catherine, I smoothed things over with the Minister. You're not in trouble now, but he said 'The next time an important person such as I have to wait to see him, he will replace you with someone with a brain'. He was going to fire you today, but I talked him out of it. I told him good help is hard to find." As a parting shot to the secretary.

He walked down the hall to the Undersecretary's office. He receptionist had him wait for a moment and announced him right away.

He walked in and sat down. Looking at Delores he frowned again. "That was pathetic Delores."

She dropped her head down, "Your grandfather if he was alive would be ashamed of your behavior today, if he were still alive. You allowed that boy to belittle you in public. He dared to threaten a duel with a pureblood like you and you backed down. That half muttered apology was just terrible."

Delores whimpered and cringed like a wounded kitten.

Lucius slammed his open hand down on the desk with a loud "Smack!" Warning her, "Actions like that have repercussions, very serious repercussions if you get my drift. Some people watching saw weakness and when they see a weakness they go for the kill. You will need some protection now that your grandfather is gone. I can and will protect you for now, but you can not continue to make more mistakes or blunders like those you made this morning. If you make more mistakes, I may not be in a position to stop those repercussions from happening. Do take care."

Delores sighed in relief.

Lucius made his typical about face and smiled nicely at her. "Now tell me more about the plan to send you to Hogwarts."

Delores outlined the plan. "My plans are to do an educational standards audit and make sure only the Ministry mandated subjects were being taught to exact Ministry standards. She would fault the teaching and coursework. Then order the coursework be replaced by ministry approved books". Delores said, "For example, Defense students should be using Wilbert Slinkhard's fine books like Defensive Magical Theory. It instructs only in theory. There is no practical instruction. The Minister personally approves of this standard. He actually believes the practical application should not be taught at all until mastery classes. The common people do not really need to do magic beyond household chores. That would make it easier to control them."

Lucius thought a bit and smiled like a shark. _My master would like that a generation of wizards and witches that didn't know how to defend themselves. They would make good slaves and servants._ "Delores That's a good move. What might be better is you teaching the Defense class. That would allow you to be an insider for the Minister and me. You could even bait that Boy into giving you cheek and have him in your detention. Slip him some Vertiserum

and question him about Dumbledore and his plans. Ask him where Sirius Black is. Also, you could make him do lines with a blood quill." Malfoy said with a laugh. "The irony of him carving up his hand with 'I won't tell lies' or something else would be priceless."

Both Delores and Lucius smiled and laughed together. Both of them recognized the other person was a sadistic pig at heart. Both of the loved nothing more than to see another person pain. It was more enjoyable when they were the person causing the pain.

While Madam Bones and Moody were interviewing Harry Potter and Delores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius Malfoy were hatching their plots, Dumbledore entered the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He stopped by the security desk and spoke with the guard at the desk to check in. He then made his way towards the Office of Under Age Magical Use, where the hearing was set to be held. There was a small line and he waited patiently until it was his turn, "I am here for the Potter hearing which was to be at 10 AM."

The clerk said "Headmaster, that hearing had been changed to 8:00 AM. It was also moved to Courtroom 10 by order of Madam Umbridge. The change was endorsed by Minister Fudge also. Let me see. The trial was adjourned, about an hour ago. It shows that the charges were found 'null and void'. The Wizengamot ordered a published apology be printed in the Prophet."

Dumbledore looked perplexed, "Do you know the location of Mister Potter currently?"

The clerk looked up and said "No, Headmaster. What we do know is that Mister Potter did have his trial and the end result. We have not received a transcript of the trial yet, and Madam Umbridge still has Mister Potter's file. I expect we get both shortly."

Dumbledore nodded and turned. _Albus wondered if there was an error. The clerk said trial, not hearing. How had a trial taken place without him being notified? Albus did have a mail redirect on most of the Potter brats mail so he would not have been known about it being rescheduled. Harry should never have been notified of the change. It was just his so-called luck that he must have left early with Arthur._

Dumbledore left Office of Underage Magical Use in a bit of a hurry. He was heading for the person he had charged to escort Harry to and from his hearing. His plan to arrive just in the nick of time to save Harry failed. He needed to find Arthur and find out what happened. Allowing Harry to wander the Ministry of Magic alone was not going to be a good thing. He might get ambushed by Madam Bones which had been pushing to interview Harry after Barty Crouch Jr's recapture. No, him talking with Madam Bones would not be a good thing for the Greater Good.

Albus Dumbledore walked through the Halls of Power he wore his grandfatherly persona. He nodded politely to nearly everyone he saw after all nearly every one of them had attended Hogwarts under his watchful eye. He knew each of their weaknesses and character flaws. Some of these people had done some very wrong things in their youth and Dumbledore was not beyond hinting that he would expose their wrongdoing to the press. He had just passed Hugh Jacobs. Young Mister Jacobs had as a 7th year drugged a muggle born witch with a lust potion several times after he raped her, he then sold her services to anyone with enough Galleons. After he was done with her Hugh would Obliviate the girl until the next time. When he was finally caught, Albus covered it up. He claimed in his mind that he had managed to reform the poor boy and he turned away from his evil ways. He did well with his second chance, Albus thought. Unknown to Albus in a few weeks an investigation into missing girls would uncover Jacobs actions and the ties to Albus past would shake the foundations of the wizarding world. Jacobs was kidnapping muggle girls and Muggle-born witches, giving them lust potion. He then used them in Muggle prostitution rings and a few of the better-looking girls he provided to select group of Pure Bloods for their fun and games. When the truth was exposed, Hugh would spend the rest of his short life in prison. Before being charged with more crimes and sent through the Veil of Death.

Albus entered the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. While it was an adjunct of the DMLE, Arthur qualified as an independent department head. He worked closely with the DMLE and took instructions from Madam Bones, Arthur was also answerable to the Ministry directly. There were only two people in his tiny department. Most of the time was spent investigating wizards and witches which would prank muggles with cursed or charmed muggle artifacts. He was often called into work with the Magical Reversal Office and Accident Magic Repair Office which worked to uphold the Statute of Secrecy.

Albus was lucky today because Arthur was seldom in his office. Albus noted Perkins was out. Which made this conversation a bit easier.

Arthur looked up and frowned, as Albus walked into his office. While the office didn't have a receptionist it would have been polite to knock on the frame door in case they had open a file covering sensitive matter or were working to analyze a cursed object.

Albus started right in asking questions and demanding answers. "Arthur, do you know where Harry is now?"

Arthur replied tersely, "No, Mister Dumbledore I do not."

"Where did you last see him?" Demanded the Headmaster, as the twinkle had left his eye.

Arthur with just a touch of ire in his voice, "Outside the courtroom as he was leaving."

"You left him alone?" Albus asked incredulously.

"Not alone, Albus, but safe." Arthur explained with a bit more edge of anger and rudeness in his voice, "I was instructed to stop following him. And told if I persisted in dogging his steps, I would be in trouble. I was ordered to return to my job. I was instructed 'Harry Potter didn't have a magical guardian and hadn't legally had one since the end of his second year'. I not sure what your game is, Albus, but if you are using my family wrongly, I will ask you to stop." Arthur had actually snarled as the anger become open in his voice.

Albus' mouth fell open aghast at the cheek he had been given. "Just who told you this Arthur? Harry be found quickly and brought to heel."

Arthur said "Madam Bones said so and she was investigating just why and how you initially gained control over Harry Potter and why you lied to him about his status for two years. She also had some questions about the Dementors."

Albus was furious. He didn't know how or why Harry knew of his status, but this had to be stopped quickly. He couldn't allow Harry to have a free rein. He stormed out of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and headed over to the DMLE office.

Albus' eyes had stopped their nearly constant twinkle of the carefully crafted grandfather persona. What was showing was the harsh and bitter old man. When people saw him stomping through the halls of the Ministry they moved out of the way. Gone was the nodding of recognition of the children they used to be. His face was the one of an enraged and angry wizard. It was something very few people had ever seen. An angry Dumbledore was not something anyone would want to see.

As Albus crossed the hallways in the Ministry he slowly regained the control over his temper. As a young child, Albus was famous for his temper. He suspected he got his temper as well as his red hair from his grandmother who was a Prewitt.

It was a matter of minutes until he was standing before Madam Bones Secretary. "Mary, is Madam Bones available?

Mary replied "No today. Her entire day is filled with conferences and meetings. She is in an after-action debriefing with Retired Senior Aurora Moody for the rest of the afternoon. She asked not to be disturbed. The DMLE is still dealing with the fallout from the Tri-wizard Tournament."

"So she is not with Harry Potter?" inquired Dumbledore.

"That correct, sir. It appears I do not have Mister Potter signed in on any of the DMLE logs, at this time sir." Continued Mary as she scanned the different pieces of parchment on her desk.

Albus took a deeper breath and tried to calm himself, "Do you have any idea of when Madam Bones would have time for a short meeting with me?"

Mary scanned the appointment book and said I can get you a 30-45 minute period, in three days unless it is an emergency. Is it an emergency?"

Albus said, "It is not an emergency, but it is imperative that I speak with Madam Bones!"

Mary said in a sweet voice, "Madam Bone is in a meeting with Alastor Moody and other Senior Staff at this time. It is an after-briefing, about Barty Crouch Jr and Alastor Moody's interactions. Barty seemed to have bragged a lot about He-that-should-not-be-named plans. Pity the Ministry had Junior kissed before anyone could have questioned him. It was almost as if the Minister wanted to have Junior silenced."

Albus blanched with the worrisome thought if Madam Bones questioned Harry, then Harry would blab about him questioning Junior and using Vertiserum. No, he needed to find Harry quickly now.

He turned and left the DMLE wing and walked quickly to the lifts, making his way to the floos. Albus quickly used the floo to his office at Hogwarts.

Upon arrival at his office, the headmaster quickly made his way to the table with all of his monitoring devices only to find all of had stopped working. Even his locator had not only stopped working but had metaled down. The Ward monitor on #4 Privet Drive was showing the wards had completely fallen and he should hurry and warn the Dursleys to hide.

Albus looked at Fawkes then with a heavy sigh returned to the fireplace and tried to make a floo connection to Aribella Figg's fireplace only to have it rejected because the floo had been shut down. Belatedly he recalled Aribella telling him: 'I am off to the States to visit my only niece because Potter is gone for the rest of the summer'.

Albus Dumbledore spent the several hours exploring the best of what he consider ways to mitigate the Potter problem. The major issue was he didn't know how badly the Potter Problem was. If he overplayed his hand, someone would notice, if he underplayed his hand, it wouldn't be effective.

In the end, he needed information and needed it badly. All his normal avenues were closed. He needed to find out what was going on at #4 Privet Drive. Then he would have to discover how much Potter had found out about his life. Then Albus would have to dig out how much information the brat had given away. The boy knew too many of Dumbledore's secrets without even knowing that they were secrets at all.

Albus would gather his own facts.

He used the Floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Casting a Notice-me-not charm upon himself, he went out into London and Apperated to the park in Little Whinging. It was a simple walk down the street to #4. Walking by the house he noticed a For Sale sign. Frowning as he walked up to the door peering in the window. To his shock, he saw the room was vacant. Walking around to the back garden he tried the door. It was locked but a simple push of his magic and the door sprung open. He stepped through the now opened doorway and pulled the door closed behind his self.

Albus started by looking in the closed and under the counters. He found the old stack of Muggle newspapers. Too many to read but noticed some of them had been folded back to the homes for sale.

Snooping around a bit more he found a few bins of old letters and correspondence. He quickly scanned through the papers and found that Dursley had been offered a promotion overseas and had taken it. After careful ruminations, he decided that causation event was when Petunia declared that dwelling was no longer her home that the wards fell. It wasn't Potter's doing.

While the Dursleys had moved around the world and he could force Petunia and her family back to England, he couldn't re-establish the wards to protect Harry Potter. He stood frowning and tapping his chin in thought. A least The boy had not been the cause of the wards falling. Still, he had no idea of how much the boy knew or didn't know and until he could question him in person he was still in the dark. He wanted to barge into the DMLE and just get the boy but knew he couldn't. He would go to Headquarters and await the boy.

Albus Apperated out of the empty house with a careless crack, just missing the small pop of a house elf arriving in the Upper room formerly occupied by Harry Potter. The House Elf magically pried up the floorboards under the bed and removed all the stuff which had been hidden by his master. He then moved to the closet and gathers a few more items which had been hidden over the summers since the boy turned 11.

Popping up to the attic the elf found a truck with the name Lily Evans painted on it and two other boxes which had been left. These were Lilies things which had been left at Petunia and Lilies parent's home after both parents died in an auto crash.

The last stop had been down to the bottom floor, and the closet under the stairs. An old blue blanket and a few hoarded books and papers were found. They were carefully removed and placed into the trunk With a careful look around The Elf could find no more of his Master's things in the house. Outside of the building, in the deep darkness under a Notice-Me-Not Charm and a Chrystal record-all. It was a recording device that worked similar to a Muggle security camera. This was the major project Lily Potter had been working upon in the Department of Mysteries, This device was set to record her Sister and her new son when they brought him home. Her plan had been to make a magical movie playback for her sister in an attempt to mend the rift between them. Instead, Lily had been forced into hiding. What the device had recorded were the multiple times Dumbledore had interfered with the Dursleys' home life and the multiple time he had cast spells over the house and even the times he had cursed the two adults as punishment for acting out of hand.

The Elf levitated the Record-All and placed it in the trunk not knowing what it was, but it was magical and thus should belong to his Master Harry.

Sitting in the parlor at 12 Grimmauld Place sat a brooding headmaster. He Felt like a fool attempting to hold a beach worth of sand in his hand only to have all the sand trickle out of his fingers.

He had been waiting not so patiently for hours for Harry Potter to return so he could question him and start doing damage control. He needed the boy back under his personal control, for the Greater Good.

When he first arrived he questioned Molly and her children, "Had Harry spoke of any plans to go anywhere after his trial?"

Hermione asked, "Don't you mean hearing Professor?"

Dumbledore gave the girl a sharp look, "There was a complication this morning. The hearing had been changed to trial and the venue and time were also changed. Somehow Harry managed to have the charges 'Nullified' and his record cleared. According to the clerk at the Office of Under Age Magical Use."

At hearing those words she smiled, thinking to herself 'A _ll of that discussion and research paid off. Drilling Harry in the logic and how to use it really worked well. He wished she had been able to see it 1_ _st_ _hand._ Then she thought ' _I wonder if Sirius has a pensive? That would be nice to see these things I missed.'_ looking up from her thoughts she wondered if she had dropped her mental shield because the headmaster was staring at her intensely.

She answered "I know of no plans of Harry's about going out after the hearing. He did mention wanting to buy a new pair of shoes because of his trainers at falling apart. But other than that, no."

The Headmaster glanced at Ginny and Ron and quickly read their minds like open books. Neither of them had heard of plans being discussed. The only thing on Ron's mind was why did Harry end up being so rich and he was so poor and when was the next meal. Ginny's mind was full of a complex and comical plot to use a mild love potion on Harry.

Albus looked over at Molly and she had an almost blank mind. As she was cooking She recalled a few conversations she had overheard between Sirius Black and Harry and it was all stories about being in school with James and the Marauders. Hormone laden stories full of teenage rivalries and pranks.

With a slight sound of anger to his voice, he said, "I will wait in the parlor for him to return."

Unknown to anyone The elf had popped Harry directly to his room from the DMLE. Harry was in his room going through his mother's trunk and the books she had stored in it. He marveled at the Record-all and recalled seeing it written about in her journal which he had found in his mother's trunk. He set it aside and went through the various other papers and such from her Hogwarts years.

During the evening he stayed in his room reading his mother journals until nearly midnight and came out only to sneak some food from the kitchen. He crept by the parlor doorway after seeing Dumbledore sleeping inside waiting for him. Laughing inside his head, Harry planned dozen of ways to dodge the old man for most of the summer.


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Memories Are These

Chapter 4

Sweet Memories are They Made of These?

Harry sat in the library while studying for his upcoming OWL and NEWT Defense Against Dark Arts Examinations. His allowed his mind to drift, remembering back to what happened after the trial. So many things unfolded so quickly after he had given Madam Bones his memories. He realized in many ways he missed a few things which had happened. He replayed the events in his head.

***

That day after Harry had given his memories to Madam Bones, she turned to a cabinet and removed three Pensives. She divided the vials into three groups, Each of the groups got one long and then a few of the shorter memories to view.

She instructed every, "View in teams of two, take notes, then swap. I am viewing this one with Moody it contains personal matters. With me Mad-eye. Mister potter I am sorry, we need to keep you handy to answer any questions. Feel free to read." as she pointed to a bookshelf.

Harry observed that these Pensives were different from the one used by Dumbledore because the sealed vials slid into a niche in the base.

When he asked about the differences between these and Dumbledore's Pensives, Madam Bones explained, "The memories remained inside the sealed vials. These are special court Pensives. The sealed memory is evidence and is left in the bottle. The memory cannot be tampered or damaged with damaging the seal. After a vial is inserted into this niche, the bowl will be filled with a temporary copy of the memory and looks like a silvery liquid. We just put our fingers into the bowl and are transported into the memory and can view it. We can stop the memory being played, back it up, slow it down, speed it up, walk around in the scene watch what takes place from a different perspective. Your own subconscious sees better than you think and it remembers small little details."

Shortly each member of the three teams of two disappeared into the memories.

Harry looked about and on a bookshelf Madam Bones had indicated behind the desk found a book titled Basic Auror Skills and started reading. He was surprised when he read the forward. It was written by his own grandfather, Charles Fremont Potter, Reserve Auror. His grandfather had written ' _The importance of the responsibility undertaken by each and every applicant to the Auror Corps should not be overlooked. The completion of basic training was just a start. To be an Auror will take a large amount of dedication, perseverance, old-fashioned hard work. Strive for perfection, and except only excellence from yourself. The lives of not only the public, but your fellow Aurors will depend upon your own dedication'_. Harry started reading the book as if it was his text book. He knew how long all of those memories were. He would be here until late in the afternoon at the earliest.

After reading for a few minutes he wished he had brought a notebook with him.

Just before the two-hour mark, Mary, Madam Bone's receptionist, stepped in and told Harry "Let them know that I am ordering lunch of tea, sandwiches, and crisps for everyone."

The Auror team of Shacklebolt and Tonks came out of the memory of the Basilisk first. Harry thought that the other team had had about another ten minutes left. That team was watching the memory of the last event of the Tournament. Tonks and Shacklebolt looked a little shaken and upset, but ate their lunches and read over their notes. He noticed both Aurors would stop and stare at him. As soon as the second group of Aurors came out the Memory of the last event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they looked absolutely furious. It took nearly all of their entire lunch for Scrimgeour and Hammer to calm down. Then they disappeared into the memory of the Basilisk while Shacklebolt and Tonks took the Tri-Wizard Tournament's 3rd event. Ten minutes later Mad-Eye and Madam Bones came out of their pensive. They watched the entire memory including the rescue of Mad-Eye and how Harry had talked him down from suicide.

Madam Bones stared openly at him. "Remarkable is a gross understatement, Mister Potter."

Harry just shrugged in response. "I did what I had to do to survive, Madam Bones. I was lucky to come back alive."

Harry reported to Madam Bones that both of the other teams had lunch and swapped places. Mad-Eye broke his rule and ate and drank something which he had not prepared by himself. He did cast a lot of different detection charms before he ate and drank anything.

Harry continued to nibble at his lunch while Moody and Bones reviewed their notes. Moody had a list of names in his notes. Each one of those names was crosschecked and made sure every one of the people at the cemetery had been identified, even the empty spaces in the circle where the missing inner circle members would have been, were guessed because the references Voldemort made when he addressed his inner circle of followers.

Moody asked, "Potter how did you know that Barty Crouch Jr was Polyjuiced as me?"

Harry spoke, "After Tommy Boy called his minions. The arranged themselves around him in a specific order. Each Death Eater had their own position and took it without hesitation. There were a only few empty spaces. Tom mention one was his potion master and spy, which couldn't answer his call right then. Tom stopped in front of an empty spot, he waxed on about the man which enabled the kidnapping of me. Tom went on to call him his most loyal servant of them all and how he would be deeply rewarded. Since Dumbledore had told all the champions who had placed the cup at the center of the maze. I deduced that had to be Barty Crouch Jr. I also have a map of Hogwarts created by my father which details everyone inside the Hogwarts grounds. I kept seeing the name Bartimus Crouch's name in your professor's quarters. When Dumbledore instructed the Polyjuiced Crouch to escort me to the Infirmary, he 1st took a drink out of his hip flask. I was watching for the reaction from him and saw a grimace on his face. There was a slight odor which wasn't a common beverage. It smelled like a wet dog. It all added together, and I was ready when he led me not to the infirmary but to his office. I followed him into his office and I saw the trunk sitting there and before he turned around, I saw his wand drop into his hand. I struck as hard and fast as I could. I when I searched Barty I found two extra wands and the keys to your trunk. I simply unlocked the trunk and helped you out to the best of my ability."

"Well done Mister Potter," Madam Bones exclaimed, "Very few people could have put things together as quickly as you did."

Madam Bones erected a privacy charm. The two of them spoke at great lengths about their notes. Together they confirmed that Potter had unbeknownst to himself, killed two Death Eaters during the fight for his life. The dead and injured identities were confirmed independently by each of them. It was Selwyn and Hull.

Moody pointed out "Selwyn was Delores Umbridge mother's maiden name, and why she why she seems driven to go after Potter. That was her Head of House Potter killed, her grandfather".

Then Moody went on to suggest "Maybe that was why she was after Potter at the trial, revenge? The lad didn't even know that he had killed them. One other Death Eater named Boyle had lost his wand arm just above his elbow with a curse which would have prevented it from being reattached if more than a few minutes passed. Harry had managed to connect not one but three serious spell hits on Voldemort. That spoke of the lads resolve to 'Take the bastard with him' if he couldn't escape. Even one of those three hits should take several weeks of potions and bed rest to treat. Having all three hit would really put a crimp in the Dark Lord's plans hopefully."

Bones asked, "What about that spell connection we saw"

Moody explained, "That's called a Priori Incantatem. It only can happen when wands are closely connected. In the end, it amounts to a battle of wills and of magical power. The loser usually ends up with a damaged core or dead. Notice that Voldemort didn't follow up the pursuit of Potter with his minions. We saw his wand shatter and his hand was damaged." 

Bones said "The amazing thing is Potter was only hit with one spell. That was right after he landed with the incoming port key. He rolled as he dropped and had almost made it to safety. For not having been combat trained to do a Portkey drop he did well. I would say most of our Aurors would have some difficulty in the same spot. I think we would be lucky to have less than 10% left in that sort of ambush situation."

"If Potter managed to damage Riddle's core, that will make him magically weaker for maybe a year or so." Madam Bones posited, "We really need that time to ramp up to meet the threat."

Madam Bones spoke again. "Mad-Eye, when you complete our required Standard After Action Counseling and get that signed off. You will be recalled to duty as a special consultant and my crisis adviser. It will be just a matter of time before Fudge resigns or gets a vote of no confidence and will be forced to leave the Ministry. That might leave me in charge at least for a small window of just a few hours. We can not afford not to be ready to strike in that small window. Let's start to get sealed arrest warrants drawn up for those we have listed. That way when it is time to act, we can move quickly. Now we need to look at another one or two other memories quickly. We will look at The Dementor Attack and then the Shrieking Shack."

The team of Bones and Moody finished their lunch and went back to the work of viewing memories. Harry went back to reading. Both Moody and Bones were out after watching two of shorter memories before the other two teams. Madam Bones wrote out an arrest warrant for Umbridge. Moody had spotted her hiding under in Disillusionment Charm by spotting the indentation in the leaves made by he feet. She had directed the two Dementors to block both ends of the alley and actually cackled in delight as the two boys were about to be kissed. Umbridge was cursing when Potter called up his Patronus and the Dementors bolted from her control. Both of them guess it was then she concocted the falsified charges of Violation of Reasonable Restriction on Underage Magic and violation of the Secrecy and Separation Act.

Mad-Eye looked and said, "Can we think this through a bit more?" he waited until Madam Bones nodded her head, then he continued "Boss if we remove Fudge, that will place a giant sized target on your back for You-Know-Who or whoever ends up replacing him. While Voldemort may tolerate Fudge because he is easily lead by Malfoy, you'll be signing a death warrant for yourself and maybe little Susie. He won't let a strong Minister stay in office. If we let Fudge stay in office as an act of misdirection, then we don't put you in any more danger than you already are in now. What we must do is move in the shadows as much as possible. Maybe... Oh! Lassie what if we take down Umbridge or hide her someplace safe. Then we pick up all the Death Eaters we can, quietly, before they go to ground."

Madam Bones nodded in understanding, "We need a bit of finesse. I don't know about picking them up and holding Delores or any else without legal cause. We have to follow the law or we are no better than them."

Harry said with an evil smile, "How about sending her to Hogwarts as the DADA instructor. The job is cursed, with luck she might be gone quickly. With Fudge under your control, and not Malfoy's you have effectively declawed her. While she is at Hogwarts, she will keep Dumbledore busy because he will have to keep reining her in constantly. "

Moody snapped fingers "The lads right. I nearly forgot. She can't be a Hogwarts' professor and the Ministry's Undersecretary at the same time. When she signs on as a Professor she automatically gives up all other Ministry employment. That's why I had to retire as an active and reserve Auror while I was a Professor."

"It's the same thing." Harry snapped his fingers "Just like my so-called trial. They can not have it both ways. She can't hold any appointed office in the Ministry and be employed at Hogwarts as a Professor. If she isn't a professor or a member of the DMLE working on a crime or stationed at Hogwarts for security, she can't stay in the castle it is the school's charter and rules."

Moody and Bones looked at each other with grins and nodded to each other.

"You do know this is almost what Fudge already had already planned. You know those plans of Fudge appointing her to some specially created Ministry position of Auditor of Education or High Inquisitor at Hogwarts? Instead, we get her employed as a Professor, removing her from the Ministry and its Table of Organization." Bones said, "We then slide someone like Arthur Weasley into her place, that will appease Dumbledore, while Dumbledore is trying to contain Umbridge. Weasley is a good guy that runs an over worked and understaffed department. He is a good administrator and works hard. He has no political agenda and certainly no ax grind." 

With that decided upon They moved on to other things.

Moody stated "That the lad had the ability to think on his feet, and had big brass ones. Most of his ideas would work with a little tweaking here and there. If Voldemort wants to play cat and mouse, they could too. They would just have to be a bigger cat.

Moody then noticed what Potter had been reading. "Basics? Lad you need to be reading Advanced Skills 2 and 3 and maybe even Field Operations. Ami, can we give him as much training as we can in the next month before school? At least get him the Auror's Manuals to read. Maybe even swear him in as a reserve Auror. He is a legal adult, after all."

She nodded. "Yes. That's an idea. It is perhaps doable. Getting him some training, the Auror Reserve Appointment would be a hard push right now. He would need to pass the basic application test and he doesn't have his Defense Owls."

"Test him on his DADA owls, give him credit for his practicals based on the pensive memories. You can make it a Provisional Appointment. Give him a little something legal to stand upon, if he ends up in a fight with Death Eaters or Voldemort himself it will stop Fudge from trying to roast him." Moody pointed out to his boss, "He will have a legal grounds backing him just a little bit." "Remember, he took on Crouch Jr single-handed, saving my life in more than one way. Remember he stood toe to toe with Tommy Boy and his inner circle and took down two of the inner circle down hard and hurt the one other badly. He actually put a world of hurt on Voldemort head. That's better than ever did. I took on three and lost my leg, eye and a part of my nose. Because I didn't know there was 4th in another part of the house looking for Augusta and the boy. "

Madam Bones said, "I understand, the only downside is we may have to drag Gris into this to give him practical experience credit from the pensive records, will she stand with us?"

"Bring in Gris. I know she will work with you. It is an only Provisional Reserve appointment He will not go on missions." Moody stated. He then softened his tone, "At least the manuals before he goes home, Ami, please?"

Madam Bones agreed, "OK! He gets at least the manuals and some training when he has time! Transportation is going to be hard arrange. I don't know where you are staying but we need to make sure everything appear as normal as possible for as long as possible. My guess right now Albus Dumbledore is having a fit because he missed the trail, and now he has to find you."

"I can stay where I was this morning. He motioned to the Pensive where Shacklebolt and Tonks were at the time. They both know where as does Mister Weasley."

Madam Bones asked, "Has the Headmaster started up his little vigilante group again?"

Moody said while nodding in affirmative, "While I was recovering, he stopped by the hospital to try recruit me. Remember we did get some fair intelligence last time from his little group. Have Weasley keep an eye on Albus or better Tonks. Assign Tonks as Potter's bodyguard/trainer/escort she can do all of that." They smiled as their plans came together.

"Potter who has control of the wards there? " asked Moody.

Harry said, "I do. I gave some basic authority to Sirius because it is his home, but I have full control of the wards as his Head of House. I can override all his ward settings. I alone can bring up the full war wards, Sirius had explained to me. Sirius told me after I found out I took up my position as Lord Black, I could even lock Malfoy out of his estate, because it is really a Black Property, and he is only there because he is married to a Daughter of the House of Black. It will never belong to any Malfoy. Dumbledore offered to put a Fidelus Charm on the house where I am staying, but I beat him to it. Now he believes Sirius is the Secret Keeper, but it is me. I simply wrote on the paper Lord Black says the Head Quarter's of the Order of the Phoenix is located... and handed him several slips of paper for him to pass out. I considered casting a second Fidelus on the private parts of the house but haven't yet."

"So lad" Moody explained, "When you need to go someplace drop the Wards and have Tonks Apperate you where you need to be."

"I could do what I have done before. Just have Dobby Elf-pop me where I need to be and back home again." Harry explained. "It has worked so far."

Both of them nodded, realizing Potter was much smarter than either of them thought. Thinking back to the memories which they had viewed they realized it was something not most people didn't fully understand. Harry was anything except ordinary in actions or the thoughts that drove those actions.

By 5 O'clock, most of the memories had been viewed by at least 4 people. Notes had been compared and their plans were drawn up and were made ready to set into motion when key events happened. The three teams would work through the next few days in brainstorming sessions and sharing notes and impressions. They started laying the groundwork to start their plan in motion that very evening.

Bones left to go put Fudge on their short harness. Their plan was to start feeding the ideas to Fudge which would eventually change the Minister of Magic's plan sending Umbridge to Hogwarts as Inspector General or Grand Auditor to that of a lowly junior ranked professor without tenure.

Harry liked how well their grand plan worked so far. It had been over a week and Dumbledore had yet to confront Harry. Sirius though of it as a grand prank of the mettlesome fool. Harry Even had Dobby Pop him places where reports of him being out and about would get back to Dumbledore. Harry made a point one day of seeing Mundingus Fletcher walking out of Nockturn Alley and specifically greeting him by name. Minutes later while hiding under his Invisibility Cloak watched as Fletcher and Dumbledore search the alley for him.

After having Dobby pop, him home, Harry had told Sirius and they both had a good laugh.

He startled out of reminiscing as he felt through the wards Dumbledore entered the house using the Foo. He sensed the old man not turning toward the Library but to the kitchen. He had a extra seconds. He quickly gathered his papers, notes, and the few books which he needed. He knew Albus would question Molly 1st and then Ron who was in the habit of always hanging around the kitchen where he might get something to snack on between meals. He knew that the Headmaster would do a quick surface scan of first Molly Weasley and then Ron. He would quickly discover Ron had seen Harry in the library an hour ago reading a book. The Headmaster would try hurry to the library to try to catch him. He called Dobby and asked the elf to Pop him up to his room.

It wasn't even a close call, Harry had left the library more than 30 seconds before Dumbledore had entered. Albus peered around looking at the pile of books on the table. A puzzled look appeared on his breaded face. He could not understand why the boy was reading books about Advanced Defense when he had not even passed his OWLs.

Since the boy's trial, Albus had not been able to pin the boy down to question him. Albus even asked Sirius, "Please allow me to ask the boy a few questions?

Sirius simply said "Harry's still upset you left high and dry without any help at the trial."

Often Albus would ask Sirius, "Please allow me into the family residence part of the house. It is an imperative that I speak with the Boy."

Sirius denied that request and actually said, "Albus, you must stop harassing Harry. It is not natural for you to constantly hounding him. He isn't your ward anymore. He is, however, my Godson and this is my house. Remember you are here as a guest at my indulgence."

Albus just could not understand just how had he lost control of things so quickly. Now at nearly every turn, he was having set back after set back.

He ended up being more confused after he spoke with Madam Bones about the trial and what she has discussed with the Potter brat. The transcript of the trial gave him a few clues about what Harry knew and didn't know. Albus was reduced to making assumptions. He knew that Harry had been heavily influenced for years by the younger Mister Weasley and he did not have expectations of Harry changing. Harry had always been a lack luster student which had trouble mastering even the most common spells.

He would feel more secure if he could just question Harry about what happened after his trial and what he told Madam Bones. 


	5. Chapter 5 Sun Tzu: To Plan for Battle

/AN (This chapter started 4220 words, then grew to over 6100 words. I got out the pruning shears and edited. A bit of trimming here and there. It now sits 5957 words).

I have had some constructive criticisms. Thanks for those. Then there was the not so constructive advice. Thanks for those also.

A Story recommendation by catsarecool "A Step to the Right". It seems to be heading into a good read category. Her older stories worth the time to read.

Chapter 5

Sun Tzu: To Plan for battle is Both Crucial and Futile.

All battle plans look good until contact is made with the enemy.

That afternoon as Harry had dodged the Headmaster in Diagon Alley, up in Wiltshire, more specifically in Narcissa Malfoy's home, Blackstone Mansion, a different scene was being played out. One that had been and would be repeated over and over during the next few weeks on a daily basis.

Voldemort moaned openly in pain as Severus Snape worked to make more potions. The Dark Lord's magic was trying to heal his body it was the hope the potions might ease some of the substantial pain. Severus was not making progress on that front.

Voldemort had returned not to triumph but in failure to live in a body which was flawed. The flawed body had taken substantial damaged in a magical duel. No, it was not really a duel. It was more akin to a Brawl. The Dark Lord felt Potter had used an underhanded and dirty move, which never expected. It was truly very Slytherin of Potter to strike behind his enemy's back. Potter had been laying on the ground pathetically after being released and cursed with a Crucio. Potter's Screams were music to his ears. Then out of nowhere, Potter stuck, like a common alleyway mugger. If he had not pivoted away in the nick of time Potter's curse would have removed his head. As it was he took the cutting curse in his side. If not for the protection of the Runes embedded in his battle robe, even that curse could have destroyed this body.

Tom Riddle had carefully researched the ritual, it didn't work as detailed in the scroll he had discovered. He would never find out the word he translated as ' _willing_ ', was actually an obscure term which should have been translated as ' _given freel_ y' or ' _gifted freely_ '. The phrase should have been translated as ' _without any threats, sense of intimidation or doubts at the part of the donor_ '. Pettigrew gave his flesh only because he was threatened with a penalty of pain or death if he didn't comply. The magic of the ritual detected that moment of hesitation and mental regret. The result was a flaw in the physical body created by the ritual.

While the ritual appeared as if it had worked as intended, it ultimately failed. The result was a body which was not a true living body. It ended up as a parasitical magical construct. A body that was held together as long as Voldemort's magic could draw from power from his all of still existing Horcrux. Tom didn't know it but the constant drain on Horcrux would weaken and eventually drain them. That drain would destroy them in the long run and he would die.

Severus had run dozens of different diagnostic scans and told The Dark Lord that he had fractured his Magical Core. It would take time months to heal correctly and it might be healed faster if restricted the use magic. With his wand shattered he was limited to the dozen or so spells and curses which he had mastered to cast wandless. The damage from the magical combat with the Potter boy had done far more inward damage than just the outer physical damage. Self-doubt started to play constantly upon Riddle's mind.

The day Voldemort had found out about the loss of the diary. He had Wormtail hold Lucius under the Crucio for a full minute several times during one evening. Yes, Lucius had followed the instructions. But Voldemort blamed him for picking a weak vessel. It wasn't a pleasant evening for any of the Malfoys because Narcissa and Draco were forced to stand and watch Lucius be cursed time after time. Draco was ashamed when he watched his father beg for mercy. It took Lucius weeks to recover from the torture.

It was several nights later while Tom Riddle was in a troubled, dreaming of being whole and powerful again, was when the Goblins had got around to inspecting the vault of Bellatrix LaStrange, because of Potter had annulled Bellatrix LaStrange's marriage and reclaimed all Black family monies and goods. The Goblins had found the Hufflepuff Cup. When instant the Horcrux was destroyed, Tom woke up, screaming!

The next morning Voldemort found himself weaker by far. The drain on the rest of the Horcrux had increased, trying to keep their foul master alive.

For the 1st time since his rebirth, he felt fear in his shattered soul.

An old man sat in his office trying to figure out exactly what happened and what the future could hold. He looked at the details he had written down on parchment. The day of the hearing when he showed up at the DMLE Underage Magic Monitoring Office. He had been ready to defend Harry Potter, but he was informed the trial was already over.

Later when he tried to inquire again about Harry Potter's current status, the clerk at the Underage Magic Monitoring Office informed him, "Harry Potter was no longer any concern of this office." No amount of asking around what had happened at the trial would get him an answer. He had not been able to get a complete transcript of the trial. The ministry had sealed the transcript and all related documents. All Albus had were the newspaper reports and a record of the scant report on the Wizard Wireless. He had not been able to locate Harry in the Ministry the day of the trial or since then. Albus had the impression that Harry had been going to great lengths to avoid him. He had been led on a few too many wild goose chases to be in a good humor.

Harry had made a game of avoiding the Headmaster and others in the Order of the Phoenix were laughing about it behind Dumbledore's back. Members of the Order were starting to have doubts about Dumbledore motives and competence.

Every time Albus received a report of Harry being in part of HQ to which he had access, by the time he arrived, Harry was gone. Dumbledore had taken to try to be waiting for Harry at meal times, only to find out Harry had eaten early or in his rooms.

Sirius had gone so far as placing the top two floors of the house under a Fidelus Charm. The Headmaster knew the Potter and Black would disappear in the house but all recollection of where was gone from his memory. Even Molly couldn't say where they went when they disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore went back to his parchment. The few times he had tried to use Arthur Weasley to garner information as to what was happening in the Ministry, all Arthur would answer was "He had no reason to go prying about in other departments whose business was not his concern."

Albus didn't know that evening when Harry had left Madam Bones' office with Tonks to return to Headquarters, Madam Bones verified the trace had actually been removed from his wand. She had gone through the records the Trace had remotely been removed back at the end of his second year. Moody had found Potter a full set of Auror's Manuals. Griselda Marchbanks was called in and had supplied him with a syllabus of the DADA OWL and NEWT examinations for him to use as a study guide.

Harry's goal was to pass the DADA OWL and NEWTs and he couldn't do that while being distracted by Ron, Molly or the Headmaster.

Just weeks after the trial at Order of the Phoenix's HQ, Harry bumped intentionally into the Headmaster in the parlor.

Dumbledore jumped in with both feet asking, "Harry, My Boy, what did you and Madam Bones speak about which took all day after the trial?"

Harry replied "Mostly questions about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and what happened in the graveyard. She had photos from the graveyard and reports from the Unspeakables about what sort of magic took place. She asked about each spell I had used. She was concerned with the exact wording of the Ritual which Voldemort used. She asked about my own movements in trying to get away. Especially about where I was standing, running or tied up. The location of anyone else I could recall and which spells Voldemort used and which ones were Pettigrew's. She showed some concern about some of the many different magical signatures which were detected there. Those which were made by people I didn't know by name. I spent hours looking at magical mug shots, trying to pick out the faces I had seen but didn't know their names.

The Headmaster tried a surface read of Potter's thoughts and as usual, since the Chamber of Secrets events, he got nothing at all, just the normal blank wall. Oh well! He had a half concocted plan to have Snape try to break down Potter's natural defenses. If need be they could use potions to weaken his defenses, too. He would find out one way or another the information he needed to have. If needed he would just dose Harry with Vertiserum after he was back in school, no one would ever deny him access to information. Information and the control of it was true power for the Greater Good.

During the next few days after the trial, Harry had a few chances to discuss the interview with Madam Bones with Hermione and Sirius in detail. Sirius had helped plan the constant sightings of Harry around London in both magical and non-magical news. Dumbledore was running around in circles as simultaneous Potter sightings where reported by Members of the Order of Phoenix. Between Tonks and the twins help and Hermione's supply of the leftover Polyjuice Potion from their second year, sightings of Potter going into Gringotts and leaving the Leaky Cauldron at the same time had the headmaster resemble an old fashion farce. Albus felt he was being a made to look like a fool, running in circles.

Harry had started teaching Hermione how to do the charms and spells he was learning from Mad-Eye and Tonks as well as working on her perfecting her Oculumancy. Harry spent hours studying the DADA texts and used the syllabus to track what stage he was at in getting prepared for his DADA tests. After all, he had a deadline which was approaching quickly.

Ron continued to have several snits each day as he watched Harry working hard at finishing up his summer assignments from school. At least that's what Harry was telling Ron. Ron would never look at a book unless he was forced or the book was about Quidditch or Magical Chess. The distance from Ron allowed Harry to keep the secret that he was studying for his upcoming DADA examinations. Ron continued to complain that Harry had become much too bookish to be around and was not fun or entertaining anymore.

The truth is the rift between Ron and Harry had never been mended after Ron refused to believe Harry had not entered his name in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. When Ron had deserted Harry that night it hurt. Harry had realized that Ron had been pushing people away. Harry had felt the void from the loss of his first friend, Harry compensated by working hard to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament by forming a small study group. Initially, the group was just Harry and Hermione. Then Luna Lovegood joined and with Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst. Each Week the study group grew finally adding Susan Bones, Tracy Davies, Daphne Greengrass and Su Li. Those people in the study group grew to be his friends. Actually with Ron out of the way he gained lots of friends and their respect.

Harry and Tonks used some of this time away from Ron to smuggle Harry out of the house for lessons with Shacklebolt, Hammer, Moody and herself. The lessons were a few scattered and stolen moments. An hour here and half hour there. Indeed if the Headmaster knew he would be more apt to catch Harry at the Auror Training facility than he would have chasing the many false reports of Harry's whereabouts.

The day after the trial Griselda Marchbanks had her grading team reviewing the Pensive memories at the DMLE. The grading team after watching the memories had agreed to allow Harry to take his written OWL examinations in Defense Against Dark Arts. The grading team gave him full marks and some extra credit for his both OWLs and NEWT Defense practicals.

One member of the grading team, Professor Emeritus Toffy said, "I have seen a few mastery applicants in Defense which did not do as well as Potter on the practicals and they were still awarded a Mastery. After one year of study after he passes his written examination and he should have earned a Mastery with no problem."

12 days after his so-called trial at 8 AM, Harry was sitting in a small room in the Ministry's Department of Education and Testing taking his written DADA OWL examination.

The Proctor announced, "The test is allotted 4 hours of time. When I call time please put your quill down."

Once Harry started he would allow no distractions. The routine of completely answering the question on the page and setting it aside to dry and getting a new page of questions became automatic for him. Reading the questions carefully and determining exactly the question being asked. Giving the exact and best answer in as few words as possible was his goal. Three hours and seventeen minutes after Harry started, he paused when he reached for the next page and looked up not finding one startled him. Then he realized he was done.

The examination proctor which had been watching the young man take the test asked Harry, "Is something wrong?"

Harry said, "No sir! I thought for a moment that pages were missing."

The proctor stood up and lifted the last page and looked, "No! That is the last page. Are you done or do you want to review your answers before you turn them in for grading?"

Harry thought for a second and replied, "If I didn't know the right answer the 1st time through, I won't know it the second time. Yes, sir, I am through." Laying down the quill and capping his inkpot.

"Take your lunch break and be back here 12:30 PM," The proctor spoke, "Then you may be allowed to take the NEWT if you passed your OWL."

Harry took his lunch break, then spent the rest of his time sitting in an empty DMLE cubical meditating. He felt he had passed the examination. How well he did was up in the air. He felt he knew the material well.

Fifteen minutes before he was scheduled to take his NEWT examination he came out of his meditation trance, stood up and stretched out the kinks. He was ready to go take the examination after stopping by the loo. He was looking forward to the test which is rumored to be twice as hard as the OWLS. He thought he was well prepared for both tests. The ease at which he took the OWL should carry on to the NEWTs. If so he would encourage Hermione to challenge them.

The door to the examination room opened promptly at 12:25 PM and again Harry found him to be the only person sitting for the examination. Well, he knew he had at least passed his OWLs. He took his seat and got out his inkpot. Again the testing facility was provided the quill pens which were charmed to prevent cheating.

Harry sat waiting until the proctor said, "You have 5 hours. Begin." The next few hours became a truly nasty and exhausting blur as Harry would read a question and determine exactly what the question asked. Then he would answer the question with as few words as possible, yet with enough words to show he understood the material completely. At the four hour and thirty-nine-minute mark Harry again automatically reached over to get another sheet of questions only to find the pile again was gone. Harry blinked for several seconds and slowly capped his inkpot. Harry stood up and took the tests to the proctor and stated, "Done!"

"We will send you the results in a few days." The proctor stated tersely, then with a smile he said, "But I can tell you are going to be very happy with the results of your OWLs. Since about 25 percent of the questions on the NEWTs are repeats of questions which were on your OWL examination you will understand you did well on that 25%."

Harry tiredly said, "Thank you, sir, for accommodating me today." as he turned and left the room.

Griselda Marchbanks entered the room through a different door as the young man left, with another man walking behind her to make up the three-member grading panel. "Well Gilhams, Toffy let's get started grading. Dinner in tonight is on Madam Bones."

Harry and Sirius had locked down access to many parts of the house including the Library. That was done to stop the Molly Weasley from throwing out stuff which belonged to Sirius and rest of the extended Black family. She had stated the 1st day she arrived that she was going to throw out all dark items. Her definition of dark was very broad. Sirius reminded her that this wasn't her house. These were not things which belonged to the Weasley's. They were things which belonged to the Blacks'. Harry and Sirius had been sorting through items and storing them on the upper two floors. Those floors had been warded with a Fidelus Charm. That was a measure taken against the Headmaster and Molly. Harry had the Master's Suite of rooms on the fourth floor. Sirius had his old bedroom on the third floor. Hermione and the Weasley's had rooms on the second floor. The Head of House's office and his private library were on the 1st floor. Both of those had been warded as well. On the first floor, all the public areas had been cleaned and the second and third floors were nearly clean. Molly had several times attempted to enter rooms with closed and sealed doors on the 1st floor and often vented anger at Sirius because none of her unlocking charms would work.

Sirius explained Molly "They were locked because they were Black family member's private office rooms. While his parents lived here as their family dwelling, their personal area was on the 3rd floor. The Head of the family had an his office on the 1st floor and the master suite of rooms on the top floor. Many family members in past had maintained both offices and rooms here because it was close to the heart of the business and political centers. The 1st two floors contained private rooms and common use rooms. The Black Family's parties and meetings were always held here."

One of the first items which Harry had addressed after becoming head of House Black was then annulment of Bellatrix's marriage to LaStrange and he had reclaimed all monies and gifts from her dowry. He discovered her monthly stipend had been paid into her account the entire time she was been Azkaban. He reclaimed those monies too. Harry as the head of the family, then expelled her from the Black Family.

Harry had made sure Sirius was named his heir. Harry had reversed the expulsion of Andromeda nee Black Tonks and restored or established both Andi and Nym's monthly stipends back to when they were revoked or should have been established.

Harry had made arrangements for the Potter and Black money to be actively invested again. Together Harry and Sirius arranged for the Basilisk to be harvested. The Goblins agreed they would get the 50% of the skin and a 15% fee for the value the rest of the materials harvested except for the meat, which the Goblins bought that at the going rate. It was considered a delicacy for them. Harry made a donation of 20 suits of armor from his share of skin to the DMLE Auror squads and had three suits of armor made for himself, Hermione and Sirius.

Getting the Goblins in and out of Hogwarts posed no problem. Harry had simply waited for an Order meeting and then took a Goblin through one of the secret passages to Hogwarts a short trip down a set of stairs a hissing of Parseltongue, gave them access to the Chamber.

They set a Portkey Beacon and brought in more Goblins and in two hours had completely rendered the carcass of the Basilisk to nothing more than bones. The agreement called for the bones to remain in the chamber and would remain Harry's. The last group of Goblins Portkeyed out and the last Goblin picked up the used Beacon and destroyed per the agreement. Harry quickly escorted him out of the chamber and back to the bathroom. From there the group quickly travel to the ward line and the Goblin Portkeyed away while Harry called for Dobby, and was taken back to the house on Grimmauld Place. Harry arrived a few minutes before the meeting broke up. Dumbledore exited the kitchen just in time to see Harry's disappear up the stairs.

The timing of the annulment of Narcissa Malfoy's marriage was tricky. Sirius urged him to do so immediately. The Annulment of the Malfoy marriage was based upon the grounds of failure to produce a second child as called for in the marriage contract in the allotted first decade years of marriage. After many periods of discussion, Harry had finally decided that it should not be announced or filed until the day of the start of school. While the Malfoys were distracted by the departure of the Hogwarts' Express, The Goblins would file the papers with the Ministry. He would file suit to seize and recover dowry at the same time. After the train left the platform Harry was planning to seize the wards from Narcissa as his right as Head of House.

Sirius also located a small collection of books which covered Advanced Mind Magics for Harry in the Black Family Library. His godfather also gifted Harry with Sirius' and his father's collection of notes on becoming an Animagus as well as their notebooks of pranks. Harry looked at them and realized how many blind avenues they traveled before the hit upon success. The method the Marauders had used was so, easy it was funny.

Harry's favorite book currently was about emotionally based magics including different many variations of the basic Patronus charm. He was surprised that the unforgivable curses were covered in the book. The amount of emotional hate it took to cast an unforgivable curse was large. The fact the Fakoody could cast them should have set off warning bells. The book on emotional magics carried warnings that some of these other Patronus and other spells and curses took increasing larger amounts of magic and some could drain a persons core in a matter of just a few minutes. Some of the more extreme spells could drain them in seconds. The book warned those spells should not be idly attempted. Many of them were considered to be impossible unless a person core rating was over 500 Emries.

Harry had Hermione cast the core testing charm on him and found his core rating was over 814 Emries. Harry cast it on Hermione and found she only registered 486 Emries. Harry pointed out she was young and that her core would grow another 10-15% percent before she was fully magically mature. A score of 534 Emries would place her in the upper 98 percentile of all magic users. She pointed out if Harry achieved a 10% increase he would over 895 Emries.

Albus would show up from time to time at HQ asking Ron what Harry or Hermione was studying. Ron would dismiss the question by saying, "They are revising stuff they learned last year." Or he would say, "they are reading ahead". Sometimes Ron would say, "Harry's gone mental". The saddest one was: "Hermione has ruined Potter, all he wants to do is read and study, now."

One of the few times Albus managed corner Harry, he inquired Harry directly trying to get Harry to divulge more information, "Harry, Ron, and Molly have told me you've applied yourself to your studies this summer. May I inquire about the cause of your excessive amount of study?"

Harry answered "I am was still having a bit of trouble with bits and pieces of the theory, but Hermione is helping me with that by revising my prior years work. It is our OWL year after all. I need to be better than I was in the past, especially with Voldemort being back."

Albus frowned, "My Boy, you need to enjoy life. All work and no play make Jack a dull person."

Harry gave a lop-sided smile. "I played too often my first three years and last year it nearly cost me my life. I will continue my plan unless you want to tell me why Tommy Riddle keeps coming after me?"

Dumbledore said, "You are far too young for me to give you that burden, My Boy. When you are older.

"Well," Harry said in front of the crowd, "If you want me to to be a child, why am I locked up here like a criminal? The UK is a big country. Tommy doesn't have enough followers to cover every inch of it."

Later Albus would ask Hermione to crosscheck what Harry had said, "What is it that you and Harry have been studying?"

She replied by not really answering the question he had asked, "We have read all the books for the fifth year except for the defense textbook, which has yet to be assigned. Since the DADA instructor has changed every year, so has the textbook which was used."

Then Hermione went on, "Headmaster why did you allow Lockhart to use his serialized and bogus biography as a textbook? A bit of investigation would have uncovered the stories were impossible. How did he ever gain a mastery in defense?"

Albus meekly said, "I took his claimed mastery as a given. Later, I found out the Mastery Board he claimed to have sat was a fictional construct. Those people were Masters of the craft, but they had never sat the board as he claimed. It was the same as the defense group he claimed to have belonged to was also totally fictional. The events which he wrote about were real but he didn't take any part in them. His only skill set was that of a single charm. He had actually worked with the Ministry as a member of Oblivation Squad."

"What about this year? Are we going to have another incompetent instructor?" Then Hermione fired another shot at him before he could recover. "Parents pay good gold for poor instruction. Between Professor Snape's total lack of teaching skills, his bias and hatred of Harry and all non-Slytherin students, and then the total lack of consistency in DADA instruction, I am surprised parents are not writing letters to the Board of Directors asking for some of their money back."

Albus seemed to have been sidetracked by her verbal barrage and went on to agree with Hermione. "I have actually had a bit of trouble with the new DADA instructor's choice of textbooks as well. I gave her a list of approved textbooks and she insisted on wanting to use a book written by a person without a mastery in the subject. The rules and regulations Hogwarts states: 'If the instructor doesn't have a mastery in the subject, then they must use a standardized approved subject centered textbook which must be written by a recognized master in that subject or closely related field. Wilbert Slinkhard, the author of the book which the new instructor wished to use, does not hold any mastery and sadly neither does the instructor which was forced on me by the Ministry. I did win a few concessions from both the Ministry and the instructor. She is to teach only from the approved books. She must submit her lesson plans in advance to be reviewed by me and the Deputy Headmaster for prior approval. She must follow those lesson plans. She is not to introduce bigotry or blood purity in her classroom lessons. Lastly, she is to treat each and every student equally. She will have to specify why each house point or detention is given or taken. I have been forced to apply this rule across the board for all the instructors and staff. I now have two very unhappy teachers on my hands currently."

Harry had entered the room, while this discussion was going on between the Headmaster and Hermione. He smiled in his mind as it seems their plans for Umbridge seemed to be working.

Harry said to the Headmaster startling him, "We survived Fakoody, Flopheart, and QuirrelMort, we can survive this person as well."

"Just keep your heads down and this too will pass." Albus paused for a second. "Miss Granger, can I speak with Mister Potter alone?"

As soon as she left the study and shut the door the Headmaster spoke. "I wish for you to take extra instruction in a special subject this year, My Boy. Do you know what Oculumancy is?"

Harry bristled inside as he was called 'My Boy' but did his best to look confused while he lied "No sir."

The Headmaster explained "It is the art of shielding your mind from the outside attacks. I wish you to learn this advanced magical art to protect your mind. Professor Snape has agreed to teach you, Tuesday and Thursday evenings after dinner. These lessons must be kept a secret because a Ministry rule forbids the teaching of the subject to minors. Professor Snape shall call it Remedial Potions lessons to hide what he is really teaching you."

The Headmaster then assumed the subject was closed, turned and left the room.

A few minutes later Hermione returned and asked, "What was that about?"

Harry told her, "The Headmaster just went around the bend. He told he wanted me to take 'special lessons' from the greasy git. The lessons are to be in Oculumancy. Then he went on to say that the lessons must be in secret because get this, 'the Ministry rules forbid it being taught to minors'. Remember when Neville had explained what Oculumancy was at the end of the 1st year. All the old Families teach their children the basics of the art to one degree or another."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Neville had taught both of us the basics of Oculumancy. You have what Neville called a natural mental shield."

Harry said, "I had nearly mastered the art by the end of my 1st year. You had a little more trouble with it."

Hermione said, "That was because there wasn't a lot of information written about the theory behind the subject to start with and the Ministry has been trying to suppress information on the subject for years. The subject was usually taught one on one and the instruction is more of an oral tradition. Meditation is not a taught subject but a learned one."

Harry said "You have gained a good deal of advancement on it during the last year. You can detect and block most passive surface scans. You will shortly have a good reactive offense to augment your existing defensive shields.

Harry and Hermione wondered why the Headmaster was trying to manipulate Harry into special lessons with Professor Snape?

Harry told Hermione, "At the end of our third year after we freed Sirius, I had caught Snape trying to snoop into my mind. He was trying to find out just how we had freed Sirius. I had pushed Snape out rather harshly. That exchange between us was short and very one-sided battle. The second Snape looked into my eyes, he launched a mental probe. The probe touched my shields and was easily rebuffed. My rebuff turned into a probe of my own as part of my non-passive defense. I spent close to five minutes riffling through Snape's mind. What I had seen left me feeling very dirty. I saw enough to have him kissed. Put it this way, if Madam Bones ever got to question him under Vertiserum, he would quickly be having a hot date with a Dementor by the interrogation. After I withdrew from that cesspool he calls his mind and looked at the whimpering bully on the laying floor. I warned him that his next attempt of trying to even read my surface thoughts, let alone trying to directly invade my mind and I will leave you in a mental ward at St Mungo's for years."

Harry stated, "Between my own natural mental shields and my training with Neville, I had actually given Snape a major mental bruising. I hoped Snape realized with the magical power I have on tap he would and could win any mental battle between them. As it is, I know Snape must have taken a week or more to rebuild his damaged shields."

Hermione questioned Harry "Are you going to let Professor Snape even have a chance?"

Harry shook his head in the negative then replied, "I wonder if our highly esteemed Headmaster has even asked Professor Snape at this time to teach me Oculumancy? I doubt that he has because unless Snape learned something new since last time he tried to invade my mind, I will keep to my promise to put him into St. Mungos. He is afraid to look me in the eye anymore, neither in classes nor in the Great Hall. He is afraid of what else I might learn. I know enough right now to send him on a trip through the Veil."

Harry confided to Hermione, "The Headmaster had been attempting to do surface readings of me for years. Between the ghosts, portraits and his surface reading of thoughts of students and other professors, Dumbledore knows exactly what was happening in the school most of the time. "

Most of the study group which had gathered last year to help Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament has also gained substantial skills in Oculumancy with Harry and Neville coaching. Harry believed in fair exchanges.

The initial group started to help him with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and had grown slowly over the year. Starting with just Harry and Hermione to a handful, then to a larger group which consisted of a few people from all the houses in their year group and below.

Potter's Pack was what they called themselves unofficially and never in front of Harry.

Ron had pretty much abandoned Harry and ruined their friendship right after 4th year Halloween feast because he refused to apologize to Harry and believed Harry was lying about putting his name into the Goblet of Fire.

After the first event in the Tri-Wizard Tournament Ron fumbled a poor attempt to reconcile but refused to acknowledge that Harry had not entered himself into the contest.

That rift was driven wider when Ron also voiced his dislike of Potter's study group. A group which grew to contain a few people from every house. Ron refused to associate with any Snakes, while he might tolerate a Puff or two, he really didn't like them. Ron disliked the Claws because they made him feel stupid.

/AN I know this chapter jumped about a little to much. It contained lots of filler info which needed to be read.


	6. Chapter 6 A Happy, Happy Birthday to Me

/AN

I reread this chapter Sunday evening and realized I needed even more of the backstory added to it to round out the person Harry has become and the other characters. The real point of divergences which I have hinted about earlier was that Harry didn't accept Ron back as his best friend after the 1st event of the tournament. Hermione had stuck by Harry and she drew in a few of her friends to make up a core group of helpers. These new friends supported Harry and in time help built stronger Harry.

Everyone should have a bit the characteristics of each house.  
Which one characteristic dominates? Does the Hat sort into the house one best fits or does it sort in the house which the nurture and challenge? JKR never explained that very well.

It is said that the part of the personality which is fed, grows. If that is true sorting is not good for the students at all.

The Sorting Hat's initial desire was to place Harry in the house of ambition and cunning. That was spoiled by one person. In turn, the second choice too was partially ruined because of a mindset of the house that tended avoided hard work if it was not fun.

Harry had at one time a strong component of being a Ravenclaw. Harry's native drive to learn was suppressed by 1st the Dursleys the day he brought home a better grade than Dudley and later by suppressed by Ron who was just flat out lazy.

Ron wanted to chase everyone away from Harry to monopolize Harry's attention, thus killing the Hufflepuff like loyalty component of Harry's personality.

In JKR's books, Ron is always a negative influence, pulling Harry from his school work and playing games. In JKR's books she never says there is any reason for it to be that way, but to me it appears (and to many FanFic writers) as if there is a plot to keep Harry in the dark, isolated with a stunted self-image and single unhealthy mindset.

The above is my opinion, and if you don't like it, oh well, form your own opinion write a story and post it.

Chapter 6  
A Happy, Happy Birthday to Me

One very special day took place for Harry Potter during the summer.

It was his 15th birthday. It became a major event to him. During his birthday breakfast, Tonks secretly passed him a sealed envelope. Your examination results," she whispered as she hugged the birthday boy.

Shortly after Breakfast, Harry headed to the library followed by Sirius, Tonks, and Hermione.

He held the envelope looking at the seal. It was the Department of Magical Education and Testing's seal.

Harry turned it over several times nervously, then broke the seal and opened it. Harry carefully pulled out the cover letter.

Mister Harold James Potter,  
We were happy to be of service to you. The results of the early examinations for your Defense Against Dark Arts OWL and NEWTs are detailed below.

We scored the OWL examination expecting you to fall short of passing because of your past poor showing at end of term and end of year testing.

When you passed the test with a perfect score including all bonus questions. We knew you could do well on your NEWTs.

Congratulations are in order The Department of Magical Education and testing has awarded you an Outstanding+ on both the Written OWLS and Written NEWT Defense Against Dark Arts examination.

The testing board viewed your memories in a pensive for the Defense Against Dark Arts OWL Practical Examination and gave you a score of Outstanding+.

After the Examination Board reviewing the pensive memories submitted by you, we scored your practicals for the NEWTs as Exceeding Outstanding+.

You are the youngest Witch or Wizard to pass a Defense Against Dark Arts NEWT examination on record with a perfect plus score.

Professor Toffy hopes to see you set your Mastery Boards by the end of the year.

S/ Griselda Marchbanks  
Head Of Magical Education and Testing  
Ministry of Magic, England

Note: these Results will not be posted to the public until an authorized release is received from the Director of DMLE or by Harold James Potter, Head of the House Potter.

He looked at the other papers in the envelope and saw two Certificates of Completion for OWL and NEWT examinations in Defense Against Dark Arts.

"How did I do that?" a Stunned Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him and answered "Seriously, Harry all last year you did nothing but study Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration for that Tournament. You studied material taken from 5th, 6th, 7th-year textbooks from the last few years. You have spent the last week reviewing all those books for nearly 8 to 10 hours a day. The fact is when you properly organize your study time, apply yourself to the studies you can do amazingly well. You could give Daphne, me and a few others a run for top spot in our overall class standing. This is our OWL year and your DADA score should not count for this year because it isn't being posted to the public. But then it might if Madam Bones no longer has a reason not to release it with our year group."

Harry hid his results away in the bottom of his trunk. He decided to do the Charms and Transfiguration classes just like he had done the DADA coursework. The 1st step is getting copies of the syllabus for those classes.

Later that evening at his Birthday Party, Harry managed to corner Professor Flitwick and cajoled a copy of the OWL and NEWT Syllabus from him.

Professor McGonagal was standing there and spoke up, "I will give you my class syllabus if you wish Mister Potter. I glad to hear the rumors that you are taking your school work more seriously are true."

With the results of his prior testing in mind, during the next 4 weeks, before school started, Harry followed Hermione's example and went over both of the classes syllabi making a progress chart. He then he marked off the charms and spells and transfiguration knew how to do. He was shocked that there was only a few he didn't know. He also marked off the ones he knew the theoretical background and the ones he had just partial knowledge. There were far less check marks in that category. As he reviewed and realized because of the tournament last year he and those friends in the study group which aided him might be able to pass OWLs also. Maybe it possible some of them even could pass their NEWTs. A few weeks of study he thought he might be able to pass all of his examinations. He doubted he would get Os in those classes but it would be interesting to try.

During one of Harry and Hermione's many joint study sessions, Harry saw Hermione revising her Runes from the prior 2 years. He picked up the 1st-year runes book and started reading. The more he read, the more sense it made. After few hours of reading, Harry said, "Hermione, sweetheart," pausing and waiting for her to look up, "Tomorrow I want to you to quiz me on the 1st year Runes if you have time. I just might drop Divination and take Runes. I believe that subject would be far more rewarding and helpful for me in the long run."

Shortly thereafter, they packed up their materials for the day and headed down to the kitchen for supper. It took three days of intensive study and Harry passed a quiz based upon the end of 1st-year of Runes test. The next day Harry started studying the second year materials. That took 4 more days, and he managed to pass the 2nd year Runes end of year test.

On August 15 after 9 days of the study of Runes, Harry found Professor McGonagal before an Order of the Phoenix meeting. "Professor is it possible I could change classes from Divination to Runes?" asked Harry.

You want to take 1st-year Runes?" Professor McGonagal asked.

Harry said, "No I would like to take 3rd-year Runes, class. Hermione has been coaching and quizzing me. I should be able to test out of the 1st two years she says."

Minerva said, "I might be able to get Profession Babbling to test you before school starts. You would have to test to 2nd-year level to take 3rd-year runes."

Harry nodded "I am agreeable to that."

The next afternoon Harry was quietly taken to Hogwarts to be tested in the first and second-year Runes. After he completed the first year test which took him an hour and 10 minutes, Professor Babbling gave him the 2nd year test. While he took the second year test Professor Babbling graded the first year test. After he completed the second year test sat quietly while she started to grade the second year test.

The professor got a grin and handed him the 3rdyear written examination so he wouldn't get restless. At the 58 minute mark, she looked up and congratulated him on passing both tests with 1st year with an Outstanding and the 2nd year with Exceeds Expectation and said she expected to see him in class in September. Harry worked for another 50 minutes and handed in the 3rd-year OWL written test. Professor Babbling was surprised he had taken the time to finish it. After Harry had left she started to toss the test out and then decided to grade the test for fun. She was stunned he had passed written OWL just missing a low Outstanding. It was only the third year and upper classes which had a practical section on the examination. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to have Harry do the practical test on the 1st day of class. And she was going to get Miss Granger to do the OWL written and practical also, with work they both should challenge and pass the practicals by midterm. She could use their help with teaching the practical side with to rest of the class.

Unknown to Professor Babbling, Harry and Hermione had been practicing drawing of Runes and the practical use of them. Occasionally Bill Weasley would drop by before or after the order meetings and give them some coaching and he found very little to correct their practical work. They were solid on their third-year theory and practicals, both well on their way to mastering into the fourth and fifth-year work.

Professor Babbling would be shocked later when her two third-year students tested so well that they would have passed their OWLs.

Harry continued his Animagus lessons with Sirius right up until the day he left before for school. Harry told Sirius and Hermione "My form is clear in my mind and I am almost ready to completely transform. I needed to make sure I have full control over my form right from the start or there could be major trouble. My Animagus form is powerful in its own right. It must be controlled from within right from the start because there is no way to control from outside. I have reason

to feel it might be more than a little magic resistant."

Sirius reminded Harry do not try to transform with either Myself or Professor McGonagal present. We do not want you being stuck halfway in the middle of your transformation and become injured.

Harry hated the idea of going shopping. He had pulled out his uniform and robes and both Kreature and Dobby had told he needed new clothes. He had outgrown his things beyond even the Elf's ability to fix or modify. On top of that, all of Dudley's old clothing was worn beyond repair. Harry managed to sneak off on a covert shopping trip to Muggle London. Hermione had written to her mother and She met drove them to a nearby shopping mall.

Rather than go through the hassle of exchanging Galleons with the Goblins and paying a fee for the service, Harry offered to buy Pounds from Doctor Granger at a bit above the going rate. This would save them the fees and lopsided exchange rates the Goblins charged muggles.

Harry had explained it this way to the Grangers, "The exchange rate is set at 1 Galleon to 9 pounds. The Goblins charge a fee and that brings the exchange rate to 1:10. The ministry adds an exchange tax and the exchange rate is then 1:11.

If I were to exchange Galleons for pounds The base rate would be 1:8 +plus the service fee +plus a Ministry tax and the end rate is 1:6. I'll offer the 1:9 rate, we both save on service fees and the Ministry's tax. The Granger's quickly agreed. Harry slid 200 Galleons across the table. Let me know when you need more.

Several hours of shopping and Harry had every he needed, new shoes and trainers, shirts pants, shorts, athletic wear, Jackets and even a modest blazer and suit pants for semi-formal wear. Harry had Dobby pick-up the clothing Harry made his way homeward with the Grangers and had dinner.

After dinner and a little small talk, Harry left by Apparition from the backyard. He side apparated Hermione to his room. He loaned her his invisibility cloak and made a distraction by going to the kitchen for a bit of tea and a couple of biscuits, so she could sneak into the library and establish an alibi. Tonks had eaten dinner as Harry so he had not been missed all day.

Harry came down the stairs a few minutes before Hermione did and slipped into the kitchen, for a cup that cup of tea. Telling Molly, "Heading back up to my room. I found a book which explains potions preparations far better than Snape ever did. It is all about what the different terms mean: slice vs cut; dice verses mince: crush versus grain. Should practice some in the potions lab to get a better understanding. Never has rad or seen anything about potions before the 1st class. I wasn't allowed to read any of the books after I bought them until the day I went to school. Oh! Well, at least I am catching up and will be ready for my OWLs."

Harry was sitting in the library working through his notebook labeled progress when Remus walked inside. Remus started looking at the different books on the shelf, and remarked, "I see Molly didn't get her way. Some of these books are quite rare and consider dark. I hope you aren't following the wrong path, Harry."

Harry didn't even look up as Remus sat down in front of him. "Knowledge itself is neither light or dark. Indeed to successfully combat the darkness you need to recognize it. I saw so many curses I didn't know in that graveyard, I dodged them all and concentrated on returning fire only when I was given a break. If I could have known what I could shield against and that I had to dodge, I could have fought back a little better. No, I do not intend to fight darkness with darkness. That would turn me into that which I battle."

Remus looked at the book Harry had open in front of him currently. The title was: Healing Spells and Battlefield Treatments.

Remus asked, "Why healing?"

Harry said, "In the graveyard when Wormtail took my blood, he slice my arm much deeper than he needed to do. I think he took some sort of sadistic delight in hurting me. I was bleeding the whole time I was running and fighting. Madam Pomfrey said 'That would have been easier to apply a charm to staunch the bleeding and only taken a second or two'. I had the time, just before I attacked Riddle. She told me 'You almost went into shock from blood loss before you rescued yourself from Junior.' The first two things she did when I finally got to the infirmary was to close that wound and giving me a blood restoring potion.

Remus nodded in agreement. "So how does this," pointing at the papers and notebooks, "stuff that you are doing, work?"

Harry explained, "I obtained a syllabus for Charms and Transfiguration. Most healing is charms work. Every spell I know the theory, gets check off here," pointing to a blank space. "If I know the practical part of the spell and can do it consistently and competently, it gets checked off here. Also, I locate the information for the spell and reference it here. And then the detailed information gets copied by hand in this notebook. I found a book on teaching techniques. Reading, then writing what you just read, and then doing, if applicable, cements the knowledge. Some parts of spellcasting are muscle memory. Practice reinforces the knowledge."

Remus nodded, "Self teaching methods, that's good. I see Hermione's influence all over that."

Harry said, "Her and some other of my friends. Without them, I would have never made it out of the Tri-Wizard Tournament alive. Most of all those friends taught to be more confident in my choices and actions. I had always confused self-confidence and egotism. Self-doubt had always been nibbling away at my confidence. It made me shy and withdrawn. Other people saw it as aloofness. I was ready just confused and scared. I was lured, pushed or dragged into insane situations as if I was being tested. Daphne said it seemed to her more like a blacksmith making a weapon with a forge, hammer, and anvil."

Remus nodded, he had never thought of it like that, and recall every time Albus spoke with him it involved Harry and working him hard, and reminding him not to tell him any information worthwhile. Remus didn't follow the directions very well and dropped hints left and right about visiting Gringotts' and asking to see his parents will.

Harry changed subjects; "Speaking of Forge, have you seen their plans for their Joke and Prank Shop?"

Remus said "Sirius has mentioned it and I have given Gred some advice as well. With the Marauders, James was the idea guy. I was the planner and researcher, and Sirius was the guy that carried it out. Wormtail was the lookout. Do you Fitch's cats would case any rats he found? Fitch would then chase his cat. Wormtail would lead him away from our activity of that evening. and have them running in circles"

Arthur exited the floo avoided awakening Old Lady Black's portrait. He turned to the right and took the stairs down to the kitchen.

"Molly-wobbles," Arthur announced "I have some news. Madam Bones came in today. And escorted me to the Ministers Office. Undersecretary Umbridge is taking a posting as an instructor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore missed the deadline to have hired an instructor. I have been promoted to her old position as the New Undersecretary. Madam Bone nominated me and Fudge agreed. The pay is nearly three times what I was making."

Molly asked, "Who will take your old position?"

" Perkins is taking over the department, and they will backfill his position," Arthur said with a bit of delight to his voice. "That means for once we will not have the constant money woes of the past few years."

Molly nodded, "That's good news, dear.

"One thing though," Arthur stated, They both reminded as Undersecretary I was privy to confidential information. I was to keep their confidence and not to carry tales from work. One thing was made plain to me in today's meeting a major investigation was underway. My oath is not to the Minister of Magic, but to the Ministry for Magic. It is the people and not the individual persona of the Minister."

Molly asked, "There is a difference?"

Arthur frowned, "Yes there is. Percy found himself dismissed last month from the position in Crouch's department. He is back in the office pool waiting for a full-time position. Maybe Perkins will take him on as an assistant?"  
Molly said, "That would be nice."

"One more thing dear, Albus Dumbledore seems to be persona-non-gratis in the ministry. It is as if he has worn out his welcome. You should give him information about other people. Still, make nice, but don't report to him every move Harry makes. I not exactly sure what the whole investigation is about but it started the day of Harry's trial. Lots of rumors I the hallways but no one really knows."

The Twins peeked around the corner quietly trying to sneak in close enough to prank Harry.

Without even looking up Harry warned "Do not to even try. What did you to have planned?"

Sheepishly the twins walked in and slid the parchment onto the table. Both Harry and Hermione looked at the parchment. Harry arched an eyebrow "This looks like a defined area of action, and this is a self-destruct clause. What does this do here, Hermione?"  
"That's a description of the action, it looks like snow?" Hermione posited. "Pointing to a block of Runes. That's a duel timer splits here and this triggers the effect. This is the self-destruct."

Harry nods"This is good." Taking a piece of parchment he writes out some runes pointing "This is a few modifications to try. It mimics some which was used was used in the Tournament. There was a stretch which made you think you were upside down." Pointing to the next set of runes, "This would make the area an area without gravity." then to the third group. "This would increase gravity by 30%." pointing to one rune, "Inverting this rune would cut it by the same

amount. "

Hermione pointed back to the original parchment. "Change out this rune for this rune and you would have rain and not snow. Add this one in front of the rain and you have sleet."

A voice asked, "Now what are you four plotting?"

Forge answered "A prank. Harry's and Hermione are giving us ideas."

Bill sat down and looked over the parchment and addition notes. "Always put this on parchment. Do not engrave them. The self-destruct feature only works well on things which can be used up rapidly. Depending on the stone or metal those runes could last for years. Be very careful with runes their effects can last a long time and are often hard to break. That basically what curse breaking is all about. Runes are the equivalent of a charm or transfiguration which is powered by magic itself. No simple finite will work. Spacing, orientation, and linking are very specific. This one dealing with gravity might be good for Charlie and his dragons. With a remote on and off trigger point, he could pin a dragon to the ground. The runes could be carved onto a dragon's scale or foot pads. Yes, it can be useful."

Harry quickly sketched out an idea with the area effect array. "Here is a Bubblehead effect. It allows the movement of oxygen in and carbon dioxide out. This is an on-off switch. Might be good for exploring tombs and swimming underwater.

Bill said, "Draw out what you have blocked out. If it works, in testing I can get it patented for you."

Harry said "The basic defined area effect is theirs " pointing to the twins.

The twins said, "The other ideas were all Harry and Hermione's, we had not even thought of them. The idea of having runes mimic a bubblehead charm is one we have not seen. We credit that idea to them.

Harry asked, "You guys have tested the runes, right?"

The twins said "Only the timers. We put them on homework once in Snape's class. It went off while he was grading the paper. One minute it was in his hand and the minute it was gone. He apologized for the loss of our homework."

Bill stood up with the parchment, "So you have copies?" watching as the twins nodded. Walked to the door of the Library. And tossed the parchment on the floor. "Fire in the hole" As he activation the delay rune and stepped back. "That area is specified as 6 feet in diameter. Ten- nine-eight... Three-two-one. And?"

A slight blue flash appeared around a 6-foot diameter space by 6-foot tall area. In a blink of an eye, the snow began to fall, but it melted almost as soon as it appeared.

Gred sighed in disappointment "The snow is melting before it hits the ground."

Harry said "You need a rune to charm first chill the air and then trigger the snow. Muggle science will tell you how cold it needs to be."

Hermione watched as the water accumulated on the floor. "You need to add one more set of runes to remove the snow and water on the floor after the times runs out. You could even limit the amount of snow which accumulates on the floor."

Bill Weasley said "All in all, this was a successful experiment, everyone learned something. Now go back to the drawing board and figure out how to integrate those changes onto the parchment. The initial idea seems good. Far better most ideas I have seen drawn up for rune based wards. Testing and design of wards can become very time consuming and complex. You have a good starting place and have a built-in cut-off. You might want to put an emergency stop switch into the runic scheme, too. Sort of an abort switch."

Gred "Will you help us test these improvements, Bill?"

Bill nodded, "As long as you two stay in school and work hard, I will help but there are a few rules to start with: 1. No testing alone. 2. Do not apply power to any scheme without me being there. 3. No humans or animals are in the test area. 4. If I say stop, the project stops. 5. I get a 5% share of everything I help test. Call it payroll to a safety officer."

The twins nodded in understanding, "While we feel you are overprotective, we do know these arrays could prove dangerous."

****  
Ginny watched her brother play another bloody game of chess with himself. Ron felt it was a win-win situation. Ginny thought it was a waste of time. But then she thought Ron himself was a waste of time. She blamed Ron calling Harry a cheat and liar was over the line. The fact Ron had fought over Harry not telling him how he cheated, was silly. Everyone knew Harry had cheated. Ron should have let Harry go on pretending he hadn't cheated and then Lied about entering.

That way the plan for her to get close to Harry would have had them dating. Harry should have asked her to the ball, instead of the Beaver-toothed Know-it-all Bookworm. Worst of all her mother ignored her when she pointed out the fact Ron wasn't close to Harry anymore. because of that, she couldn't even get close to Harry. How could she date and eventually marry Harry, when he spent all his time studying with the Beaver-toothed Know-it-all Bookworm. Then there was that study group which had grown around the two of them. She sat in a few times and most of what was they were discussing not interesting or stuff she just didn't know. She had nearly fallen over when she had seen the blond ditz Lovegood sit next to Harry. Harry and the rest accepted her being there. Harry was and every one even paying close attention to what she said.

Ginny snapped, "Ron when are you going to fix things with Harry?"

Ron sighed, "The cheating bloody git can go get stuffed. He spends all his time reading with the bookworm or talking about what he just read with the bookworm. Even when he talks to the twins it is about what he read in a bloody book. We're stuck here and I can't even fly. How will I ever make it the Quidditch team if I can't practice?"

"Ron!" Snarled Ginny, "This is more important than Quidditch. Mom said you need to make up with Harry so I can get close to him."

Ron said, "Screw that Noise, it ain't going to happen. Potter can just get himself offed for what I care. Dumbledore said he fix things up if that happened. Quit bring it up. He the dirty cheater, hanging around with the bucktoothed wonder and those Claws and Puffs, but now he is hanging around with Snakes is too much. I bet they've cursed him r something."

****  
Molly turns her head as Albus Dumbledore enters her kitchen, "Hello Albus."

"Molly," Replied Albus. "I seem to have lost control over young Harry a little this summer. Have you seen anything going on between Harry and Sirius? I fear he is not the best influence for young Harry."

Molly thought about some of the conversations she had with Arthur. Albus has only spoken to her and asked questions about Harry. Arthur warned her not to be a spy for Albus. "The only thing I have seen is Sirius talking about the time when he and James were in school. Some of their pranks. He also allows Harry to spend way too much time studying and reading. That's not good for young children. But there is so little else to do here. If we were at home he and the rest of the children could play Quidditch or swim."

"It is not safe for Harry to be outside the house," Albus answered. "We do not know what Voldemort is planning. He is planning something, but he has not confided his plans to any of his inner circle."

"It not the way he conducted the last war. He was brash and there were several attacks one night, none the next. There was never a real plan to anyone, except he would isolate and pick off the smaller light families, one at a time. Sometimes he would hit opponents which had vocalized against him and sometimes the political opponents. Towards the end of the war, it was as if he had a spy in the Order because he seemed to target so many of us." Molly said as she glanced at the family clock.


	7. Chapter 7 The Calm

Chapter 7

The Calm

The Black London Townhouse

The morning was September 1st or what Harry and Hermione had started calling "The Scrambling Weasleys Day." That day generally consisted of a morning of disorganization with a dash of a mad flurry of last-minute packing, a lot of yelling and topped with blame shifting. The rest of the day usually ended up in sheer monotony for everyone, then finished off with the feast and being rushed off to bed.

Harry, in a moment of sanity, had sent Hedwig on ahead to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione's trunks had been packed, shrank, and placed in their pockets. Their backpacks and book satchels were by the door with Crookshanks waiting in his carrier. Harry had a feeling of anticipation. The sense that something was coming at them in the air. It felt like Harry had been unconsciously working towards was going to come to fruition soon.

Though this sea of madness called the Weasley family, the two teenagers were an isle of calmness. The two serenely walked as the redheaded children ran everywhere. Harry liken it to being similar to an ant hill which had been kicked over.

Harry and Hermione sat and calmly ate their breakfast, at a relaxed and unhurried pace. Finished eating, Harry, looking at his watch, nodded. It was time. The two left the table and grabbed the packed lunches which Dobby and Winky had made for them. The noise level increased in the kitchen as the Weasley family showed up in a confused mass for their hurried breakfast. Harry and Hermione said to the gathered Wesley family, "Tonks and Uncle Moony is going to walk us to the train station. It is only a few blocks and the walk will help settle our breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley started to object but remembered what her husband had said about allowing Harry more freedom and decided to let it be. After all, they would not be walking alone.

It took them a little less than 15 minutes of walking to get to the train station. The group of two adults and Two teenagers made its way through the barrier without hindrance. They were the second group of people to arrive. Neville and his Grandmother had been 1st.

Tonks had to hurry to work, so she left as quickly as she could with Remus following behind her.

Harry met up with Neville on the platform. He and Hermione exchanged pleasantries with the Dowager Longbottom. He allowed her to see he had taken up his stations by allowing his ring to become visible momentarily. Her nod of acknowledgment made him feel like letting her know about his Plan A was the right thing to do. She turned and whispered in Neville's ear some last-minute instructions and he nodded in understanding.

The three teens made their way to the last coach on the train and grabbed the last compartment. Harry grabbed his wand and enlarged the last compartment so it would seat 10 comfortably and 12 in a squeeze.

Harry asked Neville, "Is all the study group ready for Plan A?" as he stepped out of the compartment and started the work of Transfiguring the rest of the train car. The individual compartments were quickly gone. What was left was a larger open area which was quickly configured with a seating area with backed bench style seats. The racks were placed in the back for trunks and a small open area in front of the door.

Neville nodded "Yes! Plan A is to gather all the 1st years here, babysit and entertain them?"

"Sort of..." Harry replied "From his book bag he took the sign he had made up just for this. It read "Reserved for 1st years and Potter's Pack." He used a basic sticking charm on the sign and the door leading to the rest of the train.

Neville's eyes bugged out when he saw the sign.

Harry saw the reaction and laughed, "What made you think I wasn't aware of what the group called itself, mate?"

Harry went on, "Neville, why don't you two tell the rest of crew Plan A is a go. Help them implement it. We need to try to get all the 1st years to sit together. That way they won't be harassed and will keep Malfoy and the Junior Death Eaters from spouting crap at them. It will hopefully derail some of the bad parts of the house system."

Harry returned to the back compartment and took to sitting quietly while watching the show start on the platform 9 and ¾. He would rather have the new students just called 'First-years' and not mention they were muggle born. If they needed to be to referred to as something other than First-years, he wanted the term to be something far less inflammatory like New-bloods. What he had proposed to his study group was the use of the term 'New-Blood' as a counter to the propaganda term 'Mud-Blood' which the Pure-Bloods used to put the Muggle-born down. It was a better description of the status and not derogatory.

Our changes start today Harry thought.

Thinking to himself, the only way to fix the problem was to knock down the idea of blood purity being important because one group of people come from a long line of magic users they are somehow better than the New-Bloods. He had done a lot of thinking over the summer holidays.

He had become interested more in the why of things had ended up being what they were. History, those they fail to study and know it will be doomed to repeat it. The Magical world seemed to move from one dark lord to the next in just a few years. Riddle's Voldemort persona appeared in the rumors and shadows in less than 5 years after the fall of Grindelwald.

Harry wasn't so sure he really want to stay in the magical world after Hogwarts, or the magical world in general as it is today. Things needed to change.

Harry had developed the line of thinking that the longer lifespans of magical people had become a double-edged sword. Longevity tended to slow down the progress of the society and stifled new ideas. Progress appeared was slowed down to a crawl in the same way, as if a society had a too short of a lifespan. The magical society like all societies needs change to stimulate growth. Stagnation was becoming a slow death.

Change the magical world? But how and where to make those changes? Any desired change could not be forced. The more you pushed an unwanted change, the greater the resistance would be. The study group had agreed with Harry. Maybe the school should be the starting place.

During the last year, his study group had grown to encompass all four houses. They believed him when he said he had not entered his name into the Goblet of Fire. It was his study group helped him prepare for each event. After a while, the group became more than helping him. They were helping each other.

Hermione had been sitting next to Harry and got up to leave and help Neville and the rest of the Prefects when the door opened and Luna Lovegood entered dragging her trunk. Harry stood and grabbed the trunk and as he lifted it, he subconsciously cast a wandless and silent featherweight charm and lifted it into the overhead rack.

Harry returned to watching the growing crowd of people on the platform when Luna asked, "Sickle for your thoughts?"

Harry without stopping his observations of the platform, "My thoughts are not worth a Sickle, Luna. They might not be worth much at all, maybe not even worth a knut. I often wonder what my place in the magical world is going to be?"

With a forlorn voice, Harry continued speaking, "The wizarding society calls me a 'hero' one day and a 'budding dark lord' the next day, in the press. I am shuttled back and forth from being celebrated to being reviled. I question, is the wizarding world really that fractured? I wonder, do 'I really belong here'? If the question is moving to the Mundane world or staying in the magical world? Well, the Mundane world isn't really for me. I often feel there is no place which I really belong. I won at the trial only because I forced the Wizengamot members to see themselves or their children in my place. If the Ministry could turn on their 'Hero', it could turn on them just as easily, too."

Hermione had stopped leaving the compartment pausing in the doorway and was listening afraid that Harry was thinking of leaving her.

Luna said while rubbing his back, "Harry, you do realize you have friends. You're not alone anymore. We stood by you, even after we found out you were a Parseltongue. We stood by you when they thought Black was after you. Now, we all believe you about his innocence. We, your friends, believed you about not entering the tournament. Your friends believed you about the third event and Voldemort coming back. My dad covered your trial this summer. He got a good laugh at the way you tricked Fudge and Umbridge. He believes you about everything. Now, most of the Wizengamot believes you. There is a joke is making the rounds. It is: 'There is a group of people which are considering drafting you for the next Minister of Magic.' I do know, many of us have said this: 'Where Harry goes, we will follow because we are 'Harry's Friends'. Friends do not desert their friends. Even more, you are our leader. Our place will always be alongside you."

Harry looked at Luna "Sometimes, I forget that when it all drags me down. Please never change Luna. In the gloom of the night, you're the light that pierces the darkness. Just like Hermione is my anchor and guide. I can not function without either of you. Your friendship means the world to me." He spoke as he gave her one-armed hug.

Hermione quietly closed the door. Thinking to herself. The two of us are what keeps him going. Both of us. If I have to share Harry with someone, let it be with Luna. No matter what happens, I hope Harry will always want us to be a part of his life. Both of us and the rest of the study group, too. Funny how the study group grew up around Harry. We added one or two at a time. Now 35 members strong consisted of mostly 5th years and a few the 4th Years with a small number 6th-years. Probably this year there might be some second years. She and Harry spoke to those students about helping form study groups for all the different year groups behind them.

Changing the subject Luna said, "Harry, I have been working on my Patronus. It is a funny looking creature."

Harry nodded and asked, "Show it to me, Luna."

Luna smiled. "My special memory is the night Hermione and you told me you were my friends. That's the night my life became better," she smiled, "Expecto Patronus!" The silver mist exploded from her wand and quickly contracted and became an animal covered in fur with webbed clawed feet and a duck-like bill with fangs and a very short flatten tail.

Harry smiled, "Excellent Luna! That's is a duck-billed platypus. It is native to Australia. It is a fierce fighter and very protective and territorial by its nature. No Dementor will ever get through it."

Harry watched as the Platypus Patronus faded away. "Now, Luna one of many variations of the Patronus charm one of them is very handy. It is very to learn. It exchanges the verb part of the spell Expecto with a modifier of Nuntius. The Patronus will look at you in the eye. You need to picture in your mind just who you want the message sent to and speak the message clearly. The Patronus will leave carrying your short message. The messenger Patronus can travel very quickly. In less than five or so minutes your message can reach Hogwarts. I have been having everyone send a messenger Patronus to Professor Flitwick. I made a deal with him last year, everyone which learned the charm will get 50 points at the start of the year."

Luna smiled, "Nuntius Patronus" and the silver platypus formed quickly. "Hi, Professor Flitwick this is Luna Lovegood: Harry taught me this charm and I finally got it correct! See you in a few hours."

The Patronus left the compartment and flew over the crowded platform. A few of the students smiled knowing another student had succeeded at with very hard to master charm.

In a castle in the northern part of Scotland, the full staff of the Hogwarts was in its last meeting before the students arrived.

A few minutes after the messenger Patronus left London that staff meeting was interrupted by an odd looking Patronus, it had a duck's bill and webbed feet.

It looked directly at Professor Flitwick. "Hi, Professor Flitwick this is Luna Lovegood. Harry taught me this charm and I finally got it! See you in a few hours."

Flitwick moaned "Another one!" With a shaking of his head, he explained to rest of the staff, "Last year Potter informed me he was going to teach the Patronus charm to his study group during the train ride to London. I thought it was a splendid idea. Potter convinced me to give each student he taught to do the Patronus charm 50 house points. I have given out 1500 points so far."

A smiling Minerva, "Tell them the best part Filius, please?"

The little professor grimaced and stated "I didn't think he would be anywhere as successful as he was with his study group. So Minerva convinced me to agree to give Potter matching points. The terms which I had agreed to was from the moment the 1st student left for the train until the first student entered the castle's grounds for the start of the term today. The points for those learning Patronus charm have been scattered fairly evenly throughout all of the houses, so it is no big deal. However, all Potter's points are all in Gryffindor. Potter has produced 1550 points for Minerva's Lions and we have not even had the student on the grounds yet."

All the other professors except for Umbridge and Snape laughed.

Snape said with a sneer, "He has taught three of my Snakes the charm, I will give him that credit. If he can teach that well, I expect better from him in potions this year."

Delores Umbridge interjected, "That charm is not on the Ministry's list of approved charms to teach until 7th-year NEWTs. He should be expelled for breaking the rules."

Professor Sprout said in a castigating tone, "Professor Umbridge, no student should ever be punished for teaching or learning. Can you cast the Patronus?" While staring at her. Sprout concluded a few seconds later, "I take it your answer would be a no, correct?"

Minerva frowned, "Professor Umbridge, The Ministry's Education Department of Magical Education doesn't issue a list of approved spells. It issues a Syllabus which contains the material which might be on the end of year examinations. That is considered the minimum level which each class needs to be taught. There is no requirement except to teach to that level. We can and always have exceeded those minimum levels. That list which you are referring to doesn't matter. That approved list is a fiction created by you and the Minister. While you are an instructor here remember there is a list of spells which we do not teach or demonstrate to students. We only talk about them. They are called the Unforgivables and we give the reasoning behind that classification. There are another handful of spells and rituals which we do not teach or mention. They are in your instructor's handbook, which I hope you have read."

Professor Umbridge glared at everyone thinking to herself a few educational edicts and they will all change their tune.

Minerva interrupted Delores' line of thinking with a slight hint of a grin before returning to the prior discussion, "And they have the whole train ride for Potter to teach a few more. I sure you know Potter once told me that the Sorting Hat told him any house would do for him, but the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin. He has so disliked the attitude of Mister Malfoy, that he stated any house but Slytherin. So I got him!"

"And thank goodness." Snape said, "I see his father in him too much of the time, but every once in a while I see his mother. I still have trouble being fair to him. I don't think I ever will."

The Headmaster seeing his opening he needed injecting, "Severus see me after the meeting, please."

The train's Engine sounded its whistle. Three short blasts. Fifteen minutes. He still had not seen the Weasley family. He kept a watchful eye, scanning the crowd for trouble.

Most of the students upon arrival would locate their friends and if they had not already put their trunks in a compartment, would go and claim one and then would return outside to wait for their friends. It was a ritual which seemed as old as time itself, except this year at the portal entrance, stood a group of students. Each 1st-year student entered they were escorted to the last car of the train.

The muggle-born were met outside the barrier and the parents were reassured that some of the older students would be watching over their children. Harry recalled the fear he felt having to wander and find a place to sit. While he had Ron. Ron really didn't know enough to explain anything to Harry.

Two short blasts sounded, indicating 10 minutes before departure time. It looked like some of the parents had already left the platform and a few more of the students had boarded the train. Nodding his head there was a steady stream of students slowly making their way to the train.

A few more of the steady stream of 1st years were escorted to the last car. Hermione was outside the portal assisting the muggle-born on to the platform.

The last short blast of the whistle sounded. Harry thought to himself, next year we will get a list of new students so we know when we have them all gathered up.

A minute later the bell tolled 4 times. A burst of activity took place at the portal as the twin Weasley boys popped through and ran for the last car. They were followed by Ginny and Ron, next through was Molly.

There were three dings of the engine's bell. Harry watch as Neville went stepped through the portal to warn Hermione. Both of them stepped back through with one last muggle-born student. The bell rang sharply twice.

As the last of his group hurried to the last car. The bell gave on the last ring. And there were no students left on the platform. Harry scanned the platform and portal and looked at his watch. 20 seconds until the train left, Plan A had worked.

With two long blasts of the whistle and the sound of air being released from the brakes. A loud hiss of steam and jerk as the steam engine sent out a mighty Chug-Hiss, and pause and another slight pulling motion and another Chug-hiss. The train started moving slowly. Chug-hiss, chug- hiss as the train left the platform and headed north.

He waited a few minutes and his study group started filling the last car.

Padma Patil said to Harry. "I got it, finally."

Harry simply nodded.

Padma took her wand "Expecto Patronus" The silver mist appears and condensed into a small silver mammal. "It is a mongoose."

Harry smiled as the Patronus disappeared. He went on to teach her the variation of the charm. And soon the silver messenger was on its way.

Harry stood and nodded to Luna "I am up". He slid open the door passing Neville and Hermione. "You three are heading to the Prefects meeting?"

They replied with a nod in agreement. "I have the First-Years." As they exited the compartment. Harry saw the twins were up in front of the open compartment.

Harry had arrived early and 'fixed' the car. It was no longer a train car with multiple compartments but more like an American Pullman car with just two rooms. The front compartment backed bench style seating.

Plan A's first part had worked well.

Now it was up to him to carry out the second part. He walked to the front of where the twins were entertaining the new 1st-years. He waited off to the side and they finished their bit. Then they looked at him and he nodded. That was their cue.

Fred said, "It is our pleasure to introduce,"  
George took over, "The organizer of this car;"  
Then Fred, "The winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament;"  
Next was George as they walked further apart making the students head turn back and forth, "The fighter of dragons;"  
Fred took his turn, "The rescuer of fair maidens;"  
Followed by George as the heads snapped back to him, "The stayer of basilisk;"  
George finished, "And all around nice guy."

Harry stepped between the two of them, "Hello, everyone. Forget these two clowns for now. I am Harry Potter. Today we are starting a new thing. Five years ago I was in your place. I was new to the magical world. I felt sort of lost and scared. I didn't know anyone. How many of you feel this way?" he asked.

Smiling as he had their full attention, "Well, you all know at least the Twins. Rule One when dealing with them is to never take any candy from them. This is one of their joke items. It looks like a candy and if you were to eat this it would turn you into a canary for a short time. This one they promised me would only last a few seconds." as he popped it into his mouth and chewed it.

Harry immediately turned into a large yellow canary and looked at the children laughing. With a pop a few seconds later he was back to himself, "That was fun." shook a yellow feather off his hand.

Returning to his prepared talk, "And you now know me. How many were met by a really pretty girl outside the portal? That's my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. She is the smartest witch at school. If you are having problems with the school work ask her and she will organize a mentor to help you with it, OK? Don't fall behind because then it is really hard work to make up the missed assignments."

He still had their full interest, "How many of you met the tall blond Prefect on this side of the portal?" looking at the show of hands, "That's another one of my friends "Neville Longbottom. If you are having problems in Herbology, he is the person to go to for help."

Harry thought it was time to get these kids involved, "Now that you know a few people, it is time to get to know each other little bit. I would like you to stand up one at a time and introduce yourself to everyone. Tell everyone if you have any siblings attending school, maybe something interesting about yourself. I hope to know each and every one of you before this trip is over."

He walked over to a small girl in greens eyes and reddish-brown hair, "Let's start with you. You look brave."

The girl stood and took a deep breath, "My name is Vicky Frobisher. I have a younger brother

which will start next year. I like to fly on a broom."

Harry stood and indicated to the girl which was sitting next to Vicky, "I am Rose Zeller, Rose is short for Rosalinda. I am an only child. My mother likes to grow roses."

Harry didn't even have to prompt, the next child stood and Harry made his way to the middle and conjured a stool to sit upon. The next 40 minutes passed as all the students had introduced themselves.

Knowing how hard it was for him to sit on the long trip, he decided now would be a great time to have everyone stand up and stretch. While Harry led the stretching the door slid open and Luna walked in. She stood behind Harry and mimicked his movement, comically. The new students started laughing and she broke down laughing, as Harry turned around.

Grabbing Luna he gave her a hug which she returned. "Everyone this is Luna Lovegood. She is a Prefect for Raven Claw. She is a very smart witch and she managed to get advanced one year at the end of last year. If you get sorted into Ravenclaw she will take care of you, if you need help. I have friends in every House at Hogwarts, which will be ready to help you if you ask."

Luna said to Harry, "The Trolley Lady is about halfway down the train, Harry."

"Good that will give us all a little more time." Harry said, "On to phase three.  
Harry caught everyone's attention. "How would everyone like to learn a bit of magic?"

The student's eyes lit up, as Harry continued, "I can teach you this because The Hogwarts Express is technically part of the school. That means we can do magic on the train and not get in trouble. Has everyone got their wands? Luna and I will start off. This is a charm which will make the tip of your wand glow with a soft light like a candle. The motion is to lift your wand up slightly higher than your head."

Luna demonstrated for Harry. "Then you need to think 'light' and make sure you have just the right amount of light you want. Before you learn the incantation to start the spell you need to know how to turn it off. The spell to put out the light is Nox. And you have to picture the light going out. Does everyone understand? Nox to turn out the light. The word to start this spell is the word Lumos. I think I need a few more helpers before we start."

Harry walked back to the door at the back of the coach. He slid open the door and asked "Can a few of you come help. We are all going to learn something."

Daphne, Traci, and the twins came out. They spread themselves down the middle of the coach and Harry said, "Now every just lift up your wand." Harry took the front two rows and started checking everyone's wand position. When all his helpers signaled that they were good, Harry said "Step two is to picture the light you want in your mind. Now want that light. OK? Ready, now you can cast the Lumos charm." Nearly 2/3 of the wands produced a nice glow, a few flickered on and off and a very few failed.

"Now cast Nox," he called out, 'Remember you have to picture the light going out. It is your will and desire which is focuses your magic through your wand."

The lights on the end of the wands all went out, "Nicely done. Those that were successful sit down for a minute. I want all of you to think about the feeling of the magic flowing through you and to your arm." Those still standing we will give you a bit of one on one coaching."

Hearing the door slide open, "Hermione, Neville we are teaching the Lumos Charm. Those sitting have accomplished the charm. We are working one on one coaching." as he turned to the closets student,

"Euan?" Harry asked.

The boy nodded, happy that Harry had remembered his name.

"Let me see how you hold your wand." Harry had him re-position his thumb and hold the wand a little closer to the bottom end." Now Harry began the harder part. "Euan, I want you to close your eyes. I need you to picture a light in your mind. May a light like a Christmas tree light. No picture that same light glowing on the tip of your wand. Got it? Now you have to want your wand to produce that light. Allow your magic to do it, this is where your will comes into play. You have to need that light, just want it. You're going to feel the magic flow down your arm to the wand. Now say Lumos, keep the image of the tip of your wand glowing. Now open your eyes."

Euan opening his eyes and nearly dropped his wand. "Magic." he gasped. "It worked."

Harry said, "Yes it did, now put the light out. Nox. Same steps picture it, feel it, then will it."

Euan spoke, "Nox." and the light went out.

Harry asked, "What did you do different this time?"

Euan said, "Before I think I spoke more of a question than a command. I had to make myself feel I was in charge of my magic, not being doubtful about it."

Harry said, "That's really the most important part of making magic work. That's what learning magic is all about. Your will is the key to all practical magic. Transfiguration a subject which is heavy on the ability to picture what you are changing, actually turning into the object you want. Making something into what you want is two things: Your will and the ability to remember the item you are going to end up as clearly as possible."

Harry looked up and saw he had all the students attention as he spoke. He walked over to the next student which smiled at him.

Without prompting the wand was raised, and the student spoke, "Lumos." With a sound of delight, "I did it. Nox."

Harry watched as student after student sat down with a smile. Most were successful on the second try. A few took a third attempt. No one required a fourth try.

Harry looked at his watch, "Let's break, the Snack Trolley should be soon. Every just should relax a bit and visit."

Harry had bought all the remaining stuff off the trolley cart except for the every flavored candy beans. Everyone was passing the snacks around and sharing.

Once everyone had settled down, Harry cleared his throat. "Now I want to talk about what going to happen tonight. You will be sorted. Before that happens, Professor McGonagal may tell how important your house will be. It will be like a family. In many cases, it can be. You might build good friendships in your house. Does that mean you can't have outside friendships? No, it doesn't. A is basically a place to live and sleep. It should be more. Do you think sorting should divide or end friendships? In the past it has. Look around at the person sitting next to you. Do you think the sorting somehow changes them into a different person? You will be in school for 7 years. Will you let those seven years rule the rest of your life?"

Harry paused as the 1st-years looked at each other, "Last year I was entered into a very dangerous tournament against my will and forced to compete. It was my group of friends which helped me win that tournament. My friends came from all the houses. Standing together we became stronger than we were apart. These people which have helped me today teach you a little magic came from all the houses. We stood together last year and we stand together now as a team. Should not your year-mates should be as important as your house-mates. Right? Together you will be stronger and better than if you are divided and separated, based upon houses. Remember those houses will only be important for these next seven years. The friendship some of you already made, in the last few hours can last and mean so much more."

Harry smiled as he spoke once more, "The study group formed themselves around my immediate need. You see, we didn't stop working together just because the immediate need was over. Because we had become friends. Today our goal was to help you understand you are a group and in many cases, year-mates are as important as your house-mates."

Hermione joining Harry in the front said, "After The train arrives at the station at the Hogsmead, all the rest of the students will get off the train and ride the coaches to castle. You will be gathered by Professor Rubeus Hagrid and taken to ride the boats across the Black Lake. It is a right of passage. Your 1st view of Hogwarts as a student it special experience."

Harry said, "I want to give something special too. Tonight went you get in those boats and you see the wonderful castle. Take your wands and hold them up. Cast a Lumos as a salute."

Luna stood beside Harry and her vacant look on her face disappeared and she appeared focused for a second, "When you are shown into the Great Hall do the Lumos charm again as you pass through the door. You will become the 1st students starting a new tradition. As the graduating students last year had been considered the torchbearers, what you will be doing symbolically is picking up the torch of knowledge. All students are torch bearers of sorts."

Harry and Hermione both looked at Luna as her face once again took on a somewhat distracted look. That had not been planned but it sounded good.

Harry looked at his watch, "We have about an hour or so until we reach Hogsmead. Relax visit and feel free to wander and talk to each other.

****

Filius Flitwick received his answer to his question of 'How many more', as the evening started with the sound of the Hogwarts Express' whistle echoing in the distance as it crossed the high viaduct over the river.

Harry had averaged three per hour, fifteen more students mostly in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the last one was from Slytherin's house. It was Millicent Bulstrode, her Patronus was an English Robin. That raised the total to 4 students for the House of the Snakes.

As he heard the train's whistle sounding with less of an echo as it neared the station, Filius thought at least his agreement with Minerva and Potter would be over soon. Unless Potter manages to teach someone in the carriages, he will still have earned 2300 house points before the welcoming feast starts. At least his Ravenclaws are not starting out with zero's. His Claws would have to work extra hard to close the massive gap. Looking at the points counter in the Atrium. A lot of work indeed.

The smallest professor in the school made his way into the Professor's anteroom and hung up his cloak. Turning, he headed through the door towards the high table.

Frowning as he opened the door and saw Madam Umbridge was already seated. She had taken the seat next to the right of the Headmaster's which was Minerva's seat as Deputy Headmaster. The seat to Dumbledore's left was reserved for the next senior Head of House, himself.

Filius took his seat and turned and spoke "Professor Umbridge there is a traditional hierarchy to the seating arrangements. Albus, as Headmaster takes the center, and his deputy sits to his right. The vice deputy or next Senior Head of House sits to his left. Then the other Heads of Houses and then the rest of professor in order to seniority. Newest professors always sit on the end. Last seats are for non-teaching staff positions. Hagrid used to be on the right and Poppy on the left. Hagrid is an instructor and is senior to you. That places you either next to Poppy or next to Hagrid.

Delores huffed and said, "I am the Senior Ministry Official present. Naturally, I sit as an honored guest."

Filius laughed, "Professor Umbridge the contract you signed to be an instructor at Hogwarts, was also was an automatic resignation from all other appointed positions which you held in the Ministry. As Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, you should have known that information. One can not hold 2 non-elected positions. The Headmaster is appointed as by the Board of Governors and is not part of the Ministry. He had been elected to the seat of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. That can only happen because he holds his family seat in the Wizengamot as Head of House Dumbledore. Now, get to your own seat unless you want Minerva to explain things to you in a much louder way. Remember today, you are the most junior professor on staff and are on probationary status for 5 years. Then you have 5 more years before you gain tenure. Now, Scoot!"

With a sneer, she stood and moved down the table muttering "Filthy Half-breed," under her breath. "Just you wait until I am in charge."

Filius laughed. "Professor Umbridge, I take it you have not read the Professors Manual or Hogwarts' Charter or Administrator of Educational Directives? You will not be in able to be charge here until you have completed 5 years as a professor and have at least 73% of your OWL and NEWTS student pass with As, Es, and Os and are no longer on your probationary period. Do you know that if you have an end of term scoring with less than 50% of the OWL and NEWTs getting passing grades? Those student's parents could and would sue you for the cost of hiring tutors? Those types of suits bankrupted Gilderoy Lockhart's estate after his class pass rate fell below the 50% failure rate. All the tutoring fees and cost of makeup testing ruined his entire families holdings. There are standards, make sure you meet them. To fail is costly."

/AN I made a break here, otherwise, the chapter would be far too large for my taste. My goal was to keep the chapters smaller than 6,000 words. This one is just a little over my self-imposed limit.

The next chapter I think you'll all interesting. To those reviewers, I hope I am answering your questions. It is very short currently and sits the stage for the original scene I wrote 1st.


	8. Chapter 8 The Patronus The Teapot

Chapter 8

The Teapot Whistles

The train whistle sounded as Harry vanished the curtain which he had put up, so the new students could put on their student robes.

"Remember everyone," Harry spoke, "You are a single class, made up of individuals. You can be more than just your house, right? "

"When the train stops, give the older students a chance to exit the train and head for the carriages. Then we will exit and turn you over to Professor Hagrid. It will just be a few more minutes." Harry finished.

Ten minutes later Harry said, "Here are all your 1st-year students, Professor Hagrid."

Alright! Mister Potter, all of them?" As he quickly counted heads. "Good enough then, you best be heading for the castle now." dismissing the older students.

Professor Umbridge barely had time to sit down and was starting to think. She took this position and thought she was going to be gaining power. That initial plan was already in trouble, and the school term had not really started yet. She would watch and find the weak point and then act. Before winter break she would be in charge. She understood politics. The doubt the other professors planted today was meant to undermine her confidence. She would never consider that she was in over her head.

Then the doors to the Atrium outside the Great Hall burst open as the 1st of the older students came streaming in the double doors. The noise echoed into the Great Hall.

Professor Delores Umbridge was happy that the exchange with creature minutes before had not been witnessed by any of the students or other members of the staff. Her grandfather would kill her if she cost the family any money. Her Grandfather had been angry and enraged all summer long. That anger had been triggered when her cousin's body, her Grandfather's heir, had been returned by Lucius Malfoy to the family at the start of summer.

The door to anteroom opened and a steady stream of professors made their way to the high table, taking their seats. Most all of them were seated when Dumbledore strode in followed by Severus Snape who took his seat next to Filius.

Severus looked out to the Students which were slowly filtering into the Great Hall and said, "4 students Filius, 4. Maybe Potter has a method."

"Well, would you have made the same deal with him?" asked Filius

Severus quipped "I would never have agreed to give Minerva equal points for everyone which Potter taught. I have over 2700 points to gain just to draw even with the Griffs, now."

Filius said "I am a little better shape with 2350 behind the Griffs and Pomona has 1990 to catch up. Maybe we need to blame Dumbledore for ratifying this fiasco."

The students slowly settled down and became quiet, as the last of them took their seats. This was observed by the Deputy Headmistress. As the last of the students quieted down, Albus nodded. I moment later the doors opened again and two rows of 11- year-old 1st-year students came through the door. Each one as they stepped through the door and raised their wands and cast a simple "Lumos" charm as they had filed into place. Once they reached the end of their walk on into the Great Hall, on the cue of the tallest student, the 1st-years cast a "Nox" as a group and smiled.

The stunned Headmaster shook his head and clapped his hands very enthusiastically. "A most amazing display from our new students." He smiled and asked, "Could one of you tell me just who taught you this charm and planned this wonderful display?"

One of the students said spoke up, "We were met before we could get on the train. The Prefects helped us all get on the train. We were told by one of the prefects that Harry Potter had saved most the last car just for all the 1st-year students. Twenty minutes after the train left the station, he came out of his compartment and talked to us all. He taught us real magic and then his friends worked with each of us until we got it correct. Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger had the idea of the demonstration we just did. Padma Patil, Traci Davis, Neville Longbottom, and Daphne Greengrass helped us with it."

Albus smiling and said, "5 Points for each of you for your houses after you get sorted. And the deal made with Professor Flitwick will be held in spirit, 5 points to Mister Potter for each student taught. Well done!" he declared with a twinkle in his eye. "Ten Points to Miss Lovegood, Patil, Davis, Greengrass, Granger, and Mister Longbottom for promoting house unity."

Filius started beating his head on the table. He firmly believed if this kept up he would be out of a job soon. The realization that his Claws would have even more points to make up made him want to cry.

"Now we have the question of who settled, after the feast Mister Potter please report to my office, let us continue with the sorting." Albus indicated with a nod. Little did Albus know that meeting would never take place.

The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool. And the brim split into a mouth and it began to sing:

"They rode as one;

They entered as one;

They lit their path with light;

Taught because of friendship;

As one they will stay united;

A bond that will cross house lines and years;

I shall sort them into houses;

but they shall hold fast to the bonds of friendship;

to keep their fellowship whole.

History is made with the steps of the smallest;

A leader has emerged;

May his light shine brightly."

Albus frowned at hearing the words "a leader has emerged". He puzzled back over the song. It seemed to confuse him.

Minerva called out one name after another name in alphabetical order.

The sorting took on a semblance of the normal. Albus did like the normal. He didn't like the feeling of confusion. That feeling of confusion seemed to be happening all too often to him lately.

He scanned the students' faces and saw Harry setting intently watching the sorting. He was leading the students clapping as each of the students were sorted and noticed almost all of them looked to Potter for approval after they were sorted and before taking their seat. Each of the 1st-years was taking seats next to students which belonged to Potter's study group. He did notice a little of that happening towards the end of last year, but now it had spread to even Slytherin's table. He frowned and feared that Potter was becoming too influential and had collected far too many followers and friends. He was becoming too much like Tom. Harry had gained too much influence in his school. He needed something to separate and isolate Harry from his peers. Last year was meant to isolate Potter, not allow him to gather a wide range of friends. He had not expected Harry to return after the Portkey had taken him. When he came back, Dumbledore allowed Barty Jr to take him away, figuring Barty would take Harry out of the picture. Then when Potter bested Barty Crouch, he was at a loss of what to do.

Albus remembered back to the meeting with Severus which took place after the staff meeting. That was one of his better ideas which collapsed around him in ruin. Albus had simply informed Severus of the need for him to teach Potter the Art of Oculumancy.

Albus ego still smarted from the violent reply from Severus, "Absolutely No! Nothing you say could make me undertake that futile exercise. I will not teach that dunderhead anything except Potions. After his OWLs, I will be rid of him. I would not even allow him and his ego in my Potions lab if I could do so. I've had more than enough of this favoritism from you." As he spun and stormed out of the Headmasters office.

Albus shook himself out of reminiscing, he would wait a few days and try to convince the lessons were needed. He had a few half-formed plans but was called back to the present, because the sorting was over.

Albus stood to make his normal before feast announcements. He was nearly finished but, had one last announcement, "Students it is my pleasure to introduce our newest staff member Professor Umbridge. She comes to us by direct appointment by the Minister of Magic. She was a long time Ministry Employee where she served in many different capacities over the years. Her last position was Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. I am sure she will be an excellent instructor. Please give her a warm welcome." and the lightly clapping his hands together led a smattering of applause from the students.

Be for he could start the feast, Professor Umbridge stood up.

"HEM-HEM" She croaked.

Where there had been the background noise of a room full of people, instantly silence reigned as heads snapped looking at the newest professor.

/AN First I hope my writing has improved since I started. I had several respected FanFiction Authors give me a few helpful hints. I thank them for the effort. I am only 66 and can still learn.

This sets the stage for the original scene I wrote one evening as a one shot. The next morning I started trying to add how the scene came to be. I am thinking of doing a prequel.

Lastly, I shouldn't have tried to write a song.


	9. Chapter 9 The Tempest Arrives The Storm

Chapter 9  
The Tempest Arrives and The Storm Breaks

Harry sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts at the opening feast. He was happy to be starting his 5th year. Headmaster Dumbledore had just introduced the newest DADA professor had almost started the feast.

That "HEM-HEM" from Umbridge grated on Harry Potter's nerves. It was like someone dragging their fingernails across a blackboard. It was painful and irritating.

That the irritating noise came from the person he had named in his mind 'The Toad Woman'. Harry remembered her from his so-called trial when she tried to get him arrested and sent to Azkaban. He did know that there was not a lot of respect for the woman in the different offices at the Ministry.

He tried his best to tune her voice out and was almost successful.

He recalled when Sirius and Remus had explained some of the political games he might see coming into play in the future. Remus explained to Harry and Hermione that Umbridge often played the role in politics as a Traditionalist, something she was not.

Harry thought to himself: No real Traditionalist would ever interrupt the Headmaster or superior when he was speaking, especially in front of the students. What they had determined in their discussion was that Umbridge really was a true Privilegist. A Privilegist believed that they were always correct. A Privilegist believed they could do no wrong because of who they were and they had deserved an unearned privilege above all others.

During that discussion, Remus and Sirius covered most of the higher-ups in the Ministry and their political leanings. Harry then brought up the question of where Dumbledore was politically labeled. That started off a discussion on the different labels. There were the pure Extreme Traditionalist and a full spectrum of views all the way to the opposite of the traditionalist which was Extreme Progressive. That political view could vary from person to person as the subject under discussion was changed made politics a minefield. Dumbledore was fairly traditional on most subjects, he tended to Progressive when it came to creatures and Muggle-Born rights. They did agree that Dumbledore did show many aspects of being a Privilegist. If questioned or challenged on the why of his opinion he would grandfatherly say, it was "for the greater good" and nothing could change his mind. This was a mental trap Dumbledore had fallen into using which made it not his opinion and then because it was part of religious belief, it impossible to get him to change his mind or even acknowledge a different point of view could ever be valid. It was just one of the many signs of his failing mental condition."

Hermione pointed out to them that, "For the Greater Good," was also Grindelwald's motto.

Then he heard the grating sound "Hem-Hem" a second time, bringing his attention back to the present.

Madam Umbridge had interrupted the Headmaster and then she went on with a senseless and disjointed speech which used slanted and propagandized talking points like "How far Hogwart's standards had fallen," without giving any real comparisons and then there was "My goal is to make Hogwarts great again" without defining when it was great. She emphasized "My goals are to return Hogwarts to its former glory. I will stamp out the blatant favoritism that favor of a few half-bloods and mud-bloods to the determent of others which are the betters of magical society. Better by birthright and by blood." Then she finally said, "Far too many thieving children, which has stolen our magic, have been allowed to be students in this the greatest school of magical learning in the world. These thieves have been allowed to break the rules, run wild, spread rumors, tell lies, and even break our laws with impunity." while staring directly at Harry Potter. She took a deep breath to continue her insulting and bigoted rant. And stopped as she saw Potter starting to stand.

Harry's anger had grown with every word she said until he could not allow this crude person to continue rudeness to go unchecked. He was angry that people could see his magic pouring off of him as visible waves. When she said the words, "Tell lies" and she was looking directly at him, it was one word too many. He had promised her what he would do in the Wizengamot, and now she had forced his hand.

As Harry Potter slowly stood and every head snapped to look at him as she stopped speaking. Every eye was on him in the room full of dead silence. He had finally turned to fully face the head table as he stood fully upright. The very air hummed as it vibrated in tune to his magic.

He looked at the head table and spoke a vow: "I, Lord Harold James Potter, Baron Gryffindor have only told the truth about Voldemort's return and the events which happened during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I do so swear those statements to be true, upon my magic and my life. So Mot It!" A flash of bright light showed his vow had been accepted by magic itself.

Looking around the room he asked "I am still alive? Right?" He started to raise his wand to cast a simple Lumos charm which was standard to verify the veracity of a statement and vow. He hesitated. He needed something far more impressive to stop Professor Umbridge before this got out of hand. He pulled the knowledge from his recent readings and studies.

Looking to the witch sitting beside him he smiled and she smiled back. He mouthed to her silently "For you, Hermione, my love."

Drawing on his feeling for his closest friend and their budding affection for each other, Harry cast with a jab of his wand "Defenus Patronus." Rather than a silver mist forming a shield like a cloud and condensing into a Patronus, instead, a torrent flowed out of his wand in a swirling golden cloud, Spewing out of his wand like water out of fire hose. That mist didn't slowly condense, It snapped into a golden stag about three or four times the normal size of his Patronus. The Patronus slowly Quickly gaining a more and more solid appearance, far more solid than his silver Patronus. Everyone could not only feel the expression of love which he used to generate it, but the feeling of power, safety, and shelter which came from that love. Harry grimaced in a moment of pain as several artificial restraints on his magical core shattered under the strain. Taking a deep breath he unconsciously reached and pulled even power from the Ley Lines which ran deep under the castle which he funneled into the magic he had cast.

The Patronus slowly walked to Hermione Granger. The Patronus lowered its head and nuzzled at her face. It then went to its master and with a nod, Harry ordered the Patronus, "Find Tom Marvolo Riddle and bring back his body".

As the Golden Stag turned to leave as Neville Longbottom stood to cast, "Expecto Patronus" A large silver bear took form. Neville declared, "Where Potter goes, Longbottom will rally to his side. Assist him!"

Sixteen more Patronus appeared in the Great Hall, all given similar commands, those people sat in awe as their Patronus took on a more golden hue.

As the Golden Stag left the Great Hall, over a dozen Patronuses joined merging with the Stag, while others simply left with it, traveling alongside after taking on a golden hue of their own. As the great stag left the Great Hall the Patronus was nearly 10 times its original size and it was so full of power was there were literally sparks of magic dripping in its trail, as it disappeared into the darkness.

The pink toad screeched at Dumbledore. "I will have your job for this effrontery. I shall have him expelled and his wand snapped!"

"No, you shall not Professor Umbridge." Albus stated, "You are no longer the Undersecretary, you are just a junior probationary professor at Hogwarts. I, and I, alone as the Headmaster have the power to expel a student. Did you forget your own debacle Delores in front of the entire Wizengamot, press and a full public gallery? Neither will his wand be snapped nor will he be expelled from this or any other school on your say so."

The twinkle left his eyes are they grew cold and gray, "However, if Potter does not press charges for slander you will be called lucky. If you are not lucky, he will press charges, the evidence so far will allow that you will only receive a substantial fine and spend at least two years in Azkaban because of this latest temper tantrum of yours. If Potter wants to get real nasty, and with your current run of bad luck, you could face him in an honor duel for you calling him a liar. Then People will say that's very unlucky. I personally wouldn't want to face him on a dueling piste. You need to remember that he commands the Sword of Gryffindor. He challenged you that day in court and you and Cornelius ran away." In his head, Dumbledore had done an about-face in his mind, turned 180 degrees trying to recover from his last major set of fumbles and flubs by backing Harry.

"I find Harry to be a thinking of his feet sort of wizard and my bet this act has just sent you packing back to the Ministry. If his plan works out, his proof will be arriving back soon."

Other than those which sent off their Patronus, most of the students had started eating the feast.

That left Dumbledore to further partake in his private ruminations as he pushed the food around on his plate. He had bristled at having Madam Umbridge forced upon him as a DADA professor by the Minister. She had neither a mastery in the subject nor did she score high marks on her Defense OWLs and NEWTs. He considered that it was a win when he stopped her from using that worthless book by Slinkhard as a defense text. Before he had accepted her as an instructor, Albus had gone to Amelia and asked for an Auror to teach but she refused on the grounds she needed every Auror if Voldemort was really back.

Harry and others sat quietly not eating. Giving their full concentration on maintaining their Patronus. Tense were their faces as they channeled and focused their magic. Madam Pomfrey had grown concerned and moved between them monitoring the 17 students' magic levels.

As the feast wound down and the majority of the students had nearly finished off their desert, the Headmaster stood, getting ready to make his start of the end of feast announcements. He was showing some concern and worry on his face.

He started to speak but hesitated as a loud clicking noise of hooves and claws was heard growing louder and louder. Through the open door of the Great Hall, the golden glow of Potter's Stag Patronus came into the hall and it carried the damaged body of the Dark Lord impaled upon its horns.

Harry Potter stood and walked to the middle of the hall in front of the high table. The Patronus dumped the body at the feet of Harry Potter. A few of the other Patronuses which carried the unconscious bodies of five other people dressed in full Death Eater regalia dumped them on the floor as well.

As the Patronus faded away. Harry stepped towards the Dark Lord's body. Stopping to look down at it. Harry raised his hand commanded "To Me!" and the Sword Of Gryffindor appeared. Moving with a determined and swift downward stroke to the neck of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter severed the head from the Dark Lord's still twitching body.

"That's how to end a Dark Lord." proclaimed Harry Potter. He stood up straight resting the tip of the sword on the stones of the floor. Harry wobbled on his feet as his eyes rolled up in their sockets, just before collapsing.

Madam Umbridge passed out in horror. Dozens of students stood up screaming and acted as if they wanted to run out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat dumbfounded and motionless at the Head Table. Minerva stood and with a voice of authority "Silence! Sit Down!" The screaming students sat and silence hung in the air.

Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Tracy Davis, Hannah Abbot shouted Stupify; Accio Wands; Accio Portkeys; Petrificus Totalis taking care of the disabled Death Eater.

The only other really intelligent move from anyone was Susan Bones tapping out a coded emergency message out a medallion given to her by her Aunt, the Head of DMLE. "Voldemort here, Down Gone. Potter Down, Help."

Susan looked up just in time to see Draco Malfoy looking at his father's body laying. Draco face turned into a snarl. Draco stood and leveled his wand to curse the unconscious body of Harry Potter, "Diff-" was all he got out before he was stunned by Daphne Greengrass who simply picked up his wand as it rolled down the table

Dozens of neutral families had their wands ready should any of the dark family members attempt to start anything.

Susan stood and led entire upper years of Hufflepuff stood them as a single unit, forming a human barrier around Harry Potter and the bodies laying on the floor a second later, a few a few older Ravenclaws and Gryffindors and Slytherin 5th-years joined them.

Madam Pomfrey summoned an elf to bring Pepper-Up potions and moved to run diagnostics scan on Harry Potter, "It is magical exhaustion, Albus, nothing more. His core has already started recovering. He will be the 1st to be treated." The other students were quickly being assessed and given help.

Within a few minutes, dozens of Ministry Aurors came swarming through the open doors led by the Head of the DMLE.

Susan stepped away from the ring of students standing guard around the bodies and Harry Potter. She explained what happened to her Aunt "Harry had an outburst of anger at being called 'a liar' by Professor Umbridge. He made a magical vow and declaration. Rather than using a Lumos charm, he did a Patronus charm. It was different from the one he taught us. He had written several of us telling us he had found a few advanced books on Magic and Patronus charms and how they can be used as messengers and such. My guess he combined that concept with the concept of fighting Dementors. No one had ever told Harry that a Patronus does not work that way. It seems Harry does what he wants with Magic. Harry has said over and over again 'Magic is will, focus, and intent rather than words and motions'. I think it is his will and focus which allows him to do the nearly impossible. Malfoy got stunned when he started to curse Potter after he passed out."

Madam Bones motioned "Students, thank you. Please stand down. Return to your seats."

The ring of students filtered reluctantly back to their seats.

Madam Bones carefully examined the scene. Five mangled and injured bodies lay on the floor next to a headless corpse. She glanced at Madam Pomfrey tending to an unconscious Harry Potter with a worried looking Hermione Granger hovering in the background.

Madam Bones indicated those dressed in Death Eater garb. "Full documentation, ID them and place them in holding cells. Find and bag their wands. Same with that student" pointing to Draco. "Then in-house medical treatment in their cells. Make sure you get full photos. I want even more photos of this." Pointing as she examined Voldemort's body. "Get me someone from the Unspeakables. Then get Fudge here and some members of the press and Wizard Wireless. This gets released to the public tonight."

Turning to a nearby Auror "You! Get word to Moody: He is to unseal the warrants and execute them, his task force goes live, ASAP, Call in every available Auror and the reserves to assist. The code word for Moody is: 'Release the hounds'. Go!"

As Harry started to stir and tried to set up, with Hermione kneeling next to him to help, she offered him the Pepper-Up potion followed by a glass of pumpkin juice. Slowly and unsteadily staggering to his feet, still holding the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry blinked as Colin Crevy took a photo of him and Hermione with the headless body and severed head of the Dark Lord at their feet in the photo. He looked around bewildered at all the people taking photos but heard Madam Bones loud and clear. "That photo ought to be on the morning Prophet's front page, the entire page, page three should be a full retraction of every lie which they have published and just who instructed them to publish those lies. Page two will be a truthful account of tonight in full."

Luna Lovegood said, "Madam Bones, my father is the publisher of the Quibbler. We would also like to have a copy and will publish the photo and story in the morning. The Quibbler has always fully supported Mister Harry Potter."

Bones turned to the staff forensics photographers and the student with the camera. "Lad We need to borrow the film in your camera. You will get full credit and pay for the use of the picture."

Colin Crevy said, "I have several photos of tonight including Harry cutting off of its head." With disgust in his voice, "I have one of Draco trying to curse Harry, too."

Speaking aloud she ordered "Everyone is to take their seats where they were at the feast. Document everyone's seating. The Aurors will document everyone which sent their Patronus to assist Potter's Patronus."

She turned to speak with the Headmaster. "This means soon we may be looking for a new Minister. Fudge had been pushing that Potter was a liar so hard, now that he has been shown the truth, Fudge will fall with a vote of no confidence within a week. I have a dozen memories which will bring Fudge down, along with you if you try to stop us."

Dumbledore mentally staggered and realized Madam Bones had those memories since the trial and has been working behind the scene the whole time. Dumbledore wasn't entirely senile or stupid. All his plans, manipulations and machinations came to naught in one evening. It was time to attempt to change horses midstream if he could.

He suggested "You need to walk with me to Delores Umbridge's Office and inspect the blood quills she has there. Then perhaps question her to what purpose she has brought those unlawful items into a school filled with children, under Vertiserum, of course. Make sure you asked her just who's idea it was for her to be placed here and what sort of instruction and suggestions were made to her. While you are asking her questions ask her if she sent the Dementors after Harry Potter this last summer or if she knows just who sent them?"

Madam Bones smiled and said, "I hope you know about the Blood Quills because of the wards?" dangling the trap in front of Albus.

Albus nodded and said, "The wards are very specific when items come into the school. Each time a dark item is brought across the outer ward line both Minerva and I get alerted. The second alarm ward is at the castle's doors. Both Minerva and I were waiting at the doors and got a second alert when she brought her personal belongings into the castle last week."

"Did you know she was going to verbally attack Potter tonight?" asked Madam Bones after she realized Albus had just confessed to complicity to a degree, at the most and in failing to report a crime in a timely manner at the least.

Albus looked like he was looking for the words he wanted to say. "Since the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, both Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge were single-minded in their goal of bringing dishonor to his name and attempting to expel Harry Potter from this school and drive him from our world. It seems her goal appeared to be driving him away and snapping his wand. Tonight her words brought it all to a head. She even said this " pointing to the body, would have had me fired and Potter in prison."

The gears were grinding in Amelia's head. She had Albus by the proverbial short and curlies. He allowed blood quills into his school which was full of children weeks before. The laws required him to immediately report the crime to the DMLE. He didn't know, but that would become the grounds at least for his dismissal. His own confession along with the information from Mister Potter will bring him down.

Albus smiling and his eyes twinkling like mad, "I never thought that Harry Potter would get ideas just by reading a book. I am amazed he would have used magic in such a novel way. It was truly 'the power he knows not'. I guess no one ever explained to him a Patronus is just magical energy combined with an emotion. You might ask a few of those students who taught them the Patronus charm. It might bring a little light on the subject. And I have a delightful memory to tonight's 1st years to share with you."

Albus and Madam Bones walked over to where Harry was now sitting on one of the benches between Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Madam Pomfrey was still running scans on Harry while he drank pumpkin juice and nibbled away at some food.

Harry motioned to get Madam Bones' attention, "Those sealed warrants, maybe now would be a good time to serve them before news breaks this morning?"

Madam Bones nodded, "Moody is on it as we speak, Lord Potter."

"Miss Granger a few minutes of your time, please?" asked the Headmaster.

"Madam Bones the Head of the DMLE this is Miss Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Miss Granger, Madam Bones." Introduced the Headmaster.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked worried but nodded her head in the affirmative.

Dumbledore deferred to Madam Bones with a simple motion of his head.

Madam Bones asked, "When did you and the rest of the student learn the Patronus Charm?"

Hermione said, "At the close to the end of Harry's third year. When all the Dementors were stationed around the school. Our study group all wanted to learn it, but it was hard. It is an emotion-based charm and most children do not have strong enough emotions to drive the charm and our magical cores are immature. This summer everyone worked on meditation over the summer. Harry said it would help out our ability to focus. Most all of us have summer tutors and permits to use magic while being tutored. On the train ride today from London, Harry coached those which didn't have permits. During the rest of the trip, he taught nearly maybe 15 or so more people

how to cast it. He had perfected the casting of it in the third year after he was attacked multiple times by the Dementors. All of us just decided if Harry was going to do something, we wanted to help, so we sent out Patronus. We had no idea that it would that so draining. Harry passed out, and Neville nearly did too. I felt pretty woozy for a while. "

Neville said, "Mine went to Malfoy's with Harry Patronus and brought Malfoy back here.

A few other  
voices detailed where their Patronus had gone. Someone voiced, "The Patronus all felt the need to stay together as one group."

Another voice stated, "It seemed once they were together it ease off the pull on our magic by being together.

Yet another voice yelled, "We felt united in purpose."

And a murmur of assent over that statement was heard.

Madam Bones called "Auror Tonks, make sure you have a list of those students which sent their Patronus in support of Potter's and their impressions."

The words of, "Yes, Madam Bones." was heard.

Madam Bones turned to Dumbledore, "Albus how does a third year manage a fully corporeal Patronus?"

Dumbledore countered "How does a 15-month-old child destroy a Dark Lord's body? Even more important how does a 12-year-old kill a 1700-year-old basilisk? How did a 4th year win a competition designed to challenge the best the 'of age' wizards and witches? How did he fight Voldemort in his 1st and 2nd years and again last June fight him to a draw? Then tonight Harry cast a type of Patronus charm I have read about but can not cast. When I tried to cast it many years ago in my youth, I failed to create anything other than a bit mist and slept for a week. Yes, Harry Potter is a true mystery."

About that time Minister of Magic and his two Auror security detail arrived. Cornelius took one look at the body and said, "Impossible, he is dead. I told everyone he was dead. How? Why?" He turned and cried aloud "This is fake... It has to be!"

Then he noticed the injured people laying on the floor. He saw his trusted adviser, Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair his Head of the Committee of Control of Dangerous Creatures, Thomas Avery, Theodore Nott, and Peter Pettigrew. He thought, 'I am doomed'.

Madam Bones stood behind him and softly spoke "Those are all people which have had plead during the last war that they were under the Imperious curse. Here they are in full Death Eater regalia or they were considered a dead hero. Those are just a few of the names Potter gave you from when he was kidnapped during the final event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Just a few weeks ago you, in front of the full Wizengamot sitting at Potter's unlawful trial you declared it was impossible for the Dark Lord to be alive, yet here lays his freshly killed and headless body."

"Who did this?" he motioned to the body... he then noticed the Potter boy sitting there looking very tired and gripping the Sword of Gryffindor. He thought of all the ways he could try to benefit from this event and found nothing. He looked up to the head table and saw his former Undersecretary laying on the floor unconscious. The realization hit him that all their plans were in ruins. He shrank into himself withdrawing a bit more.

Albus spoke up, "Professor Umbridge goaded Mister Potter into making a vow on his life and magic that everything he said about the what happened in the maze and the events afterward was the truth. He was still alive and then he cast the nearly impossible variation of Patronus Charm, and sent it out to fetch Voldemort's body. It did just that. When the Patronus brought the body back, Harry summoned Gryffindor's Sword and beheaded him. Those people" pointing to the Death Eaters "must have been with Voldemort. I guess that they were brought here when they tried to fight Harry's Patronus."

Fudge kept saying "That impossible!" over and over. Then he wailed at the top of his voice "I am ruined."

His scream was witnessed by the press which had just arrived as well as several of the Unspeakables.

The press members got pictures of the dead body of Dark Lord and injured Death Eaters. A few got quotes from a few students and left as quickly as they arrived. They had a hot story! They simply ignored Fudge. The Aurors started to remove the prisoners.

Severus Snape walked over to the Headmaster, after catching his attention. "Headmaster Dumbledore, I hereby give notice that I resign my position as Professor of Potions at Hogwarts effective immediate."

This stunned Dumbledore and he queried "Why Severus?"

Severus sneered "Several reasons. I hate children. I always have. They are nothing but immature whiny brats and dunderheads. I hate teaching. I hate seeing Potter on a daily basis. I hate the Muggle-born. I hate most of all, you and your so-called 'Greater Good'. Now with the Dark Lord dead, I can leave and no longer have to fear him or his followers. I also know you do not have need of me to spy for you ever again. No more putting my life at risk for your bloated ego and your false 'Greater Good'."

Potter overhearing this, again stood, wobbling on his legs. He spoke softly, "Run Severus, run as far as you can and as fast as you can. Moony and Padfoot will come for you. We all know exactly who told Voldemort about the prophecy. If they don't get you, someone else will because tomorrow or the next day the whole truth will come out. All the truth. Nothing but the truth. Run! Snivilus, Run. The world is not big enough for you to hide anywhere."

Madam Bones asked Potter, " How do you know?"

Harry related "At the end of the 1st year in the infirmary, Severus attempted an active Legitimacy probe against me. I rebuffed and blocked him. Then countered attacked. I had six very long minutes to pick through his mind. He does carry the Dark Mark, doesn't he? Ask him exactly what he willingly did to earn that Dark Mark? Make him tell you that the names of the people he killed that night, and how he killed them. Ask him what he did to them to make them suffer before he killed them. Make sure someone else is with you and you don't have your wand. Ask him under Vertiserum, then take him to trial. Let Justice be served."

Snape's face turned red in rage, raised his wand and leveled it at Potter in one smooth motion. The words "Avera Kada" was all he got out of his mouth when Harry swung the Sword through the air with a sweeping backhanded motion, removing this hand just above the wrist. His hand fell with a splat and the wand rolled across the floor stopping at Madam Bones feet.

A shout of "Stupify!" Then, "Shacklebolt!" Madam Bones called, "Another Death Eater for a cell. Also, charge him with attempted murder. Start on him by having him be given a potion to purge out all other potions which might be in his system. He has a date with Vertiserum in the morning. Make sure to examine his teeth for anything out of the ordinary as well."

Albus Dumbledore stood completely stunned.

Harry looked at the Headmaster, "Well you knew who he tortured and killed, didn't you? That the only way to take the Dark Mark was to capture, Rape, Mutilate, Torture and Kill at least one person in front of Voldemort as entertainment for one of his revels? Snape's target was the McKinnon family, each and every one of them. Including Sirius' fiancee, or didn't you know it? Why did he pick that family? To get revenge upon Sirius Black. I bet he never told you that he made a deal with Riddle too? His deal was that would help kill my father if he got my mother as his slave. He has also supplied Hugh Jacobs with lust potions to use on a few students while he was in Hogwarts as a student. I bet no one knows that Snape still sells Potions to Jacobs and others on the black market, he Jacobs uses on kidnapped Muggles and Muggle-born witches for his sex slave trade."

Madam Bones groaned as she listened to Harry's statement. While she could not use Potter's statement as evidence, she could dose Snape with Vertiserum and ask enough leading and logical questions to nail at least Snape and Jacobs. Maybe she could solve a few of those missing persons cold cases. She was just moaning about the many cans of worms which Potter kept opening for her.

Well, her department would be busy for months it seems.

Dumbledore was shocked at the news about Huge Jacobs. Albus had convinced the boy had turned his life around. Now he had these two people that thought he had reformed and had given a second change, shown not to be genuine at all. Albus was disappointed that Potter had not disclosed the truth to him so he could set things right. Albus drifted back to the head table. He sat in his throne-like chair and watched the chaos of the evening. He kept looking and trying to understand what and where he had gone wrong. Why would the "Greater Good" do this to him? Hadn't he always worked for the "Greater Good."

The Unspeakables were walking around with different instruments and taking readings. Most of them ended up doing different scans of the body and head. They then looked at Harry and started to try to ask him questions.

They were shooed away by Madam Pomfrey. "Mister Potter is too tired for you to question him tonight. He and the others will be going to the infirmary for the night for observation."

The leader of the Unspeakable team stated, "No questions we just want to run a few scans and chart his magical core recharge rate. We have got a few good data points on a few of the others but would like to document his rate of recharge also. The amount of magic used tonight was nearly unreadable. We had alarms going off all over. Britain. For a while, it was centered in Wiltshire area. Some in London, and a few other places."

Madam Pomfrey agreed but said, "No questions. And only three scans one now, one more in 15 minutes after they have had something to eat and one final 15 minutes after that. You share your results and I'll share mine. I was running continuous scans on him and the others during their adventure. A few of them are nearly exhausted, but nothing as close to zero as Mister Potter was. They all need food and then some rest."

The Unspeakable replied, "Yes, Aunt Poppy."

She said, "You were always such a good boy Jeffery".

The Aurors had finished removing the prisoners, including Professor Umbridge and a few of the Unspeakables, took the body of Voldemort away.

As the evening finally concluded, Albus managed to send the students off to their common rooms. Everyone left except for the 17 participants of the adventure of the evening. Madam Pomfrey sent those to the infirmary for an overnight observation. They were accompanied by a few of the Unspeakables, which had agreed to help observe the young people for any adverse effects.

Madam Pomfrey was happy most of the 17 students were almost falling asleep as they were escorted to the infirmary. Hermione and Neville carried Harry most of the way. Madam Pomfrey got him switched from his clothing to a hospital gown. And he was out like a light. !5 minutes after the 17 students arrive, they were all sleep.

Madam Pomfrey set her alert wards on the wing and left the ward to return to her office. She had a lot of notes to write-up. She knew there were two Aurors outside the doors acting as guards, and 10 more Aurors patrolling the castle and grounds. Not all the Death Eaters had been identified and arrested. Madam Bones had taken steps that none of them would be able to take revenge.

/AN: The above was the original one-shot story which I wrote. If I recall correctly from start to finish it took less than an hour to rough it out and another 2 hours to complete the first draft. From there I started working both ways to fill in the entire story. That took another 15 days. I am doing final edits and last-minute corrections and clean up, before publishing each chapter. It takes a day or three to completely review the chapter. I post it only when I can't see any more errors. I know I am not perfect, and by no means a good writer. I am putting my best effort into this so please be patient with me.

I am staying currently staying in an area with very poor internet service and no and I mean absolutely Zero Cell Phone Service. Yet, I am only 45 minutes from the very famous Silicon Valley of California and 45 minutes from San Francisco. The campground has a payphone. If not for Amateur Radio that would be the only way to contact the outside world. Amazing, isn't it? Well, it is peaceful.

I walked up the beach today and had a very excellent lunch and had a pint or two of ale at the Highway 1 Brewing Company.

Back at our RV, This evening I watched the Sunset behind the Pigeon Point Lighthouse, just before the evening fog started to roll onto the beach. At home, it is a roasting 105-107s. Life is sweet.

Oh! I forgot to say: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Just Your Bob.


	10. Chapter 10 It is the Morning After

Chapter 10

It is the Morning After

Hogwarts' Infirmary

Harry Potter awoke with a start, in the infirmary, which was now empty of all students except for him. The seconds of disorientation passed quickly as found his glasses and put them on his face. He quickly grabbed his wand which was on the side table. As he looked around and saw the Sword of Gryffindor resting in a scabbard, belted to the head of the bed. Harry deduced that he was the very last to awaken.

"Fine," Harry said aloud, I wonder how long I was out this time." He didn't feel up to 100%, but he would say that he was 'Fine' as a self-assessment.

The echoing of the quick steps of the Madam Pomfrey was heard approaching from her office." It is about time you woke up Mister Potter. Let me run a quick scan and see how you are doing this morning." She waved her wand in an intricate pattern and looking at the figures which appeared on her parchment. "Well, no one else needs to know that information." as she vanished the parchment.

Harry queried "Know what?"

"Your Emries score," she responded.

Harry said, "Hermione ran the test for me. It was 518 two weeks ago."

Madam Pomfrey said, "Last night when I finally got you to sleep, you had gone from a core with a measure of 35 after you passed out in the Great  
Hall to about 250 Emrys when you left. I allowed the unspeakable to run the last scan 20 minutes after you fell asleep. It was recorded as 310 Emries. That is about the median for a normal wizard. That's what it was when I got the last unspeakable to leave. When I ran a check on all the student at 300AM, The rest had returned to nearly normal, and you had well surpassed 500 Emrys mark. This morning at 7:00 when I released the others you were at 945 Emrys. I just checked and you are leveling out slowly at nearly 1000 Emries. I will release you but you are to do no magic until I allow it. I need to see where you level out. Also, you need to be very careful now. You showed signs last night of some sort of bindings or limiter had been placed upon your ability to access your magic. Those binding are gone. There is no indication of who placed them on you or when. Your overall magical strength has almost doubled. You will have to be very careful with your casting until you get used to the new level of magic available to you."

Harry frowned "No Magic?"

Poppy explained "Or you stay here at least until tomorrow morning. I need to know your core has stabilized fully, is 100% recharged and is completely undamaged."

Harry laughed "OK. No magic." as his stomach rumbled.

"Get cleaned up and go to lunch. You have 15 minutes before the meal starts. You've missed the 1st morning of classes what little of them there was." she spoke with a smile before frowning "Remember, No Magic!"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey, 'No Magic!' Madam Pomfrey Would you please unshrink my trunk? It was in my robe's left-hand pocket."

"In the cabinet, Mister Potter. Mind the cheek." She countered.

He opened the cabinet and found his robes from last night folded on top of his backpack and book satchel. He retrieved the robes and rifled through the pockets pulling out the trunk. It the twice size of a standard pack of cards. He placed it on the floor and stepped back. Madam Pomfrey tapped it with her wand and expanded to the proper size.

Harry opened the trunk and quickly retrieved his shower things, and took out fresh clothing for the day, and headed off for the shower. Returning in clean clothing he closed his trunk and picked a few items out of his backpack and placed them in his book satchel. Speaking to himself "No Magic, no Classes. Maybe I will just study." As he shouldered the belted scabbard which contained the Sword of Gryffindor.

He looked around and called "Dobby"

Dobby the House-elf appeared with a pop. "Master Harry, Sir?"

"Dobby, my friend, could you take my trunk to my dormitory, please. Madam Pomfrey has released me and I can't do any magic until she clears me."

Bouncing on his feet "Dobby is glad to help Master Harry, Sir. I bes taking yous things to yous room, Sir." with a pop the trunk and backpack and Dobby disappeared. Leaving Harry with just his book bag and wand.

The bell had rung for the end of morning classes while Harry was in the still in the shower. He still had 55 minutes or so of lunch left. He made his way unhindered toward the Great Hall. As he neared the hall the buzz and murmur of the normal background voices were heard. That sound was normal and made him feel at ease. He felt reassured that everything was normal. As he stepped through the doorway the All. The. Voices. Stopped. Every eye in the room was on him.

Then he noticed Minerva bustling toward him. She asked, "You are alright, Mister Potter?"

Harry a simple nod followed by "I'm Fine. Madam Pomfrey said that I was released on the condition I did no magic until she clears it. My core is still recharging and needs to be checked for stability and damage. It will be at least one day before she clears me. Maybe two she said."

She reached into her pocket and handed him his schedule "No DADA until Friday because we have no instructor once again. Dumbledore is teaching Potions, but you're excused from all classes until you can do magic."

Even before Harry looked at his schedule he asked "Was my transfer approved? Can I drop Divination and take Runes? I have passed the placement tests. I did a lot of self-study and Hermione and Daphne said I was ahead of their class now."

Professor McGonagal smiled and made her ruling. "You passed the placement tests for proficiency and were accepted. Your transfer was approved. It is reflected on your current scheduled. Although the Headmaster objected until this morning. He really was powerless to stop it."

Harry said, "Last year and all summer long I studied. I have pretty much made it a habit. I had to study last year because of the Tournament. Most of what I used when fighting Voldemort in the graveyard were 7th year NEWT year Spells, Charms, and Transfigurations. This summer I had some study time with a few Aurors and Mad-eye. The real one this time. "

Minerva eyed him carefully and inquired "Theoretical study or just practical?"

Harry said, "Mostly practical with some theoretical, Mad-Eye said theory was important but practical counted more in a fight. I can follow all of the 6th year theoretical but 7th is a little harder, but I am getting it. I have most all of the Auror manual practicals down well. Well enough to graduate the Auror Academy if I could pass the theoretical Moody had said to me."

Minerva asked Harry "So you still want to be an Auror?"

Harry said, "I thought about that a lot and I at one time I did want to be an Auror. Now, I think I want to get a mastery in the subjects of Runes, Charms or Transfiguration and teach. Watching the first years walk into the Great Hall last night was so satisfying. I taught them all their 1st two charms. I wished someone had done that for me. I made it a game for them and it was fun. It certainly was a hit with the Muggle-born. I tried to make blood status pretty much a non-issue. We also did it to reassure the parents their child would be looked after on the platform and during the train ride. Hermione was the liaison for that, she was on the outside of the platform. According to her, she could tell which people were Parents of the muggle-born by how confused they acted. I guess it is the aversion charm for the muggles on the portal to 9 ¾."

Minerva said, "Mister Potter, you could be a good teacher, maybe even a great one. That would make everyone proud I assure you." with a gleam of a tear in her eye. "Your Mother had the goal of wanting to be a Charms Master and teach. Do give the subject of becoming a teacher due consideration." She turned and made her way back to the Head Table.

Most of the talking had resumed as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He noticed Millie, Daphne, and Tracy sitting there along with Hanna, Susan, and Luna, Neville, Hermione, and Luna were all sitting together eating.

Hermione and Luna budged apart and made room for him. After he sat down Hermione and Luna both gave him a hug and kissed him on his cheek.

She said, "It is over now, Harry. It is time to be yourself. No more need to worry or hide what you are."

Harry smiled and said, "So true, my love. I am starving. The last thing I really got to eat was the bag lunches which Winky and Dobby made up for us." As he loaded up his plate. "This year is going to good to me. I am in no more danger and no more Dark Lords, or their followers."

Hermione laughed "I saved you this morning's paper, Harry, last night the Aurors were busy. They arrested 27 identified Death Eaters and sympathizers in a massive sweep. Fudge signed a letter of resignation last night. Madam Bones is in as Interim Minister until Undersecretary Arthur Weasley takes the oath. Trials for all the arrested Death Eaters are set to start in three days. Oh, the arrest warrant and the kiss on sight for Sirius Black has been pulled. They questioned Pettigrew under Vertiserum. Pending a hearing Sirius is a free man. His hearing may be the 1st thing done just to get it out of the way."

Harry wondered to himself just how the trials might disrupt his classes, and thought to himself I just will have to work hard and catch up or stay ahead.

Looking at his schedule "I missed Potions and Charms. DADA is suspended. Can I see your notes, Hermione? I can't do any Magic until cleared by Madam Pomfrey. Transfigurations this afternoon, I might sit that for the theoretical portion and just turn in my summer work. Oh, I have officially dropped Divination for Runes, I tested out and I am in your year group now."

Daphne looked up and with a straight face joked, "You could test for your OWL and maybe your NEWT in Charms, Runes, DADA and Transfiguration. This morning Dumbledore asked who had modified

the last car on the train yesterday. The conductor was very upset that Dumbledore could not undo your changes and neither could Professors Flitwick or McGonagal."

Harry laughed "Maybe I did put a little more Oomph in casting the spells. I didn't want the car to revert back while we were in it."

Professor McGonagal did suggest to everyone that just "Leaving it alone and just keep using it for the 1st years. Maybe after you graduated you could fix the last compartment back to normal seating."

****

By the time Lunch was over Harry had decided to just sit out the classes until released by Madam Pomfrey. He felt the temptation to do magic was be too great. He grabbed his satchel and started to head to the library and read ahead in the classes a little. He had a few letters and reports to write and some thinking to do.

Several hours later he had three scrolls of parchment nearly finished to send off. He started his write up his after-report for Madam Bones. He had even written out his resignation as a Provisional Reserve Auror. He thought he wouldn't be requiring the protection it supplied anymore. He recalled Madam Bones said she had nearly overreached her authority as Head of the DMLE with his appointment.

Later in the afternoon on the day after Voldemort's demise, Tonks had found Harry in the school library surrounded by books, and a pile of Parchments. "Harry, the boss wants to see you!"

That phrase triggered an echo of an older memory.

Harry recalled the last time she had said: "Harry, the Boss wants to see you." It was after he took and passed his written OWL and NEWT exams for DADA and the prior day had passed the Auror 1st practical test.

Tonks had found him behind the privacy wards of the Black Family library, surrounded by dusty books, and a pile of notes. She explained, "She wants to see you if we can get you away unnoticed for an hour."

Harry stood and with a look of concentration on his face cast an Illusion Charm, duplicating his image, then with a twist of his wand cast an animation charm on the image.

He stood and watched as the Illusion Harry appeared to write on the parchment then read a bit and turn a page read and then write. The loop was less than 1 minute long. But looked very real to a short glance. "That will last about an hour or so," Harry said.

Tonks said, "Very nicely done. Let's go!"

As Harry created a hole in the wards for Tonks to Apperate them to the DMLE inbound traffic point she took his arm. He nodded and felt squeezed as he was transported away.

Arriving the DMLE incoming point, together they quickly made their way to Madam Bones' office and were quickly admitted inside. Moody and Shacklebolt were there, already sitting.

"Have a seat Mister Potter." Madam Bones said, "I understand Moody and Shacklebolt both report you have passed pass the Auror 1st Practicals with an Outstanding and You have passed your OWL and NEWTs with an Outstanding also according to Madam Marchbanks. Some people might say I have stuck my neck out but I am going ignore them and appoint you a Probationary Reserve Auror. That's almost the lowest rung on the ladder. Auror Candidates don't get a badge until they reached your level of training and because their track is a more professional track they get an Auror Trainee Badge. I am safe in doing this for two reasons. One, because you are qualified with grades and aptitude and ability. Two, so that you have some legal defense on which to stand if you have to use deadly force to defend yourself or others. We have a force of nearly 100 Reserve Aurors. The usually get placed into teams for field operations."

Madam Bones watched for a reaction and was happy Potter was playing 100% attention as she laid down the rules of engagement to him, "You are to use deadly force only if you or others are attacked and deadly force is being used against you or others. The only other time you may use deadly force is against Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort. You may strike first with any available spell in your repertoire. You are being assigned to Master Auror Moody's Special Task Force as a team member and your chain of command is Moody and then me. Your other team members are Shacklebolt and Tonks. You are to take no orders from anyone else. Understand?"

Harry said, "Absolutely fully understood. And thank you."

"Stand up and raise your wand, Mister Potter, and repeat after me," spoke Madam Bones. "I, state your full name do swear to protect and serve my nation and people, adhering to the laws to the best of my ability and following all lawful orders given me by my superiors. I will perform my tasks and duties to the best of my ability. I swear this upon my honor, life and magic."

Harry repeated his oath, and it was followed by a brilliant flash as Magic accepted his oath.

Madam Bones signed his appointment warrant and slid a wallet containing a badge across to him. It was a smaller version of a standard issue Auror Badge. It was Silver with a small "P" in Black on the very top. The center was embossed with a Wand and Sword. The badge had the word Reserve in black enamel across the bottom. The P comes off when you can pass the written. Carry that badge proudly," she added with a smile, " Mister 'Just Harry.' You need to know that badge was carried by your grandfather and father."

Harry said, "Yes Mam, I will not let anyone down." As he slid the badge into the pocket of his robes.

Madam Bones slid another parchment to him, "Here is your Apparition license. They held it up until I signed off on it. Moody and Shacklebolt will be by later to brief you and Tonks in full."

Harry looking at his watch, "I still have about 15 minutes before the Illusion I cast fades away. Anything else?"

She said, "Off the record, If you see the black robes and masks, take them down. Hard. Do not turn your back on anyone that is just stunned. Watch each others' back. Bring everyone home alive at the end of the day."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Moody said, "Constant Vigilance, Lad. Keep your eyes open and ears listening."

Tonks stated "We need to get back, Harry. You leave for school in three days. Tomorrow is the last day of shopping for you. Dumbledore will insist on a guard."

Madam Bones "The next three days I think we will have the newest Auror's and their senior partners patrolling the Diagon Alley. Both in Uniform and undercover. It is too tempting of a target not to protect it."

Harry nodded as he stood. He and Tonks turned and left the office. As they neared the Outbound Apparition, he saw several people watching. He whispered take me side-along too many people are watching us. She took his arm and with a step both of them vanished.

****

Tonks asked, "Well?" Jarring Harry out of his wool-gathering.

Harry nodded, "When? I'll try this weekend. I know she is busy. I also have to answer a summons from the Wizengamot. How is she working in conjunction with Undersecretary Weasley?"

Tonks nodded "They are working together nicely and an election is scheduled in 30 days. Rumor has it Weasley isn't going run and wants to stay as Undersecretary to Madam Bones as Minister. Shacklebolt will step over Rufus as head of DMLE. Rufus likes the field work and dislikes sitting at a desk. As much as the job of being head of the DMLE is 80% office time."

Tonks reminded Harry as she left, "And The Boss is waiting for that after-action report, Potter. All she wants to see you for is a good debrief. You were petty much out of it last night. How are you doing today?"

Harry nodded, while tapping the parchment, "I'm fine, and I am working on the After-action report, Tonks."

****

Hours later in the library, Harry had finished all the paperwork. He even managed to write a letter to Padfoot with his version of what had happened yesterday. Harry sat in Hogwarts' Library looking at the badge carried by his father and grandfather. The badge was a shield, his protection for using deadly force to protect others. The war had happily ended with a whimper. The mighty battle and showdown of force from Voldemort most people had expected had never materialized. A few of his people were caught and sent to prison that night after the Final World Quidditch match. One of two had been quietly picked up and held for questioning. A few had gone to ground hiding. Riddle's ritual never worked as he intended. He was never as strong as he once was. Harry felt the reason his body hadn't disappeared last night was all his Horcrux had been drained completely of the life force they held. Some of his wounds had only been half-healed by magic when his body had been dumped on the floor. He had been dying when Harry had ended his life putting him out of his misery.

Harry now just wanted to be a student for a while. He wanted to laugh and play, have a girlfriend, not study and plan to fight.

He then felt Luna's magic as she skipped through the library doors. She slid into the seat next to him and asked, "Closing doors already or burning bridges, Harry?"

Harry looking in his hand said, "This badge represents a protection which I had needed. The crisis is over and the question is do I still need this protection? Do I surrender now or wait for it to be asked for later? What sort of liability and obligation does it carry for me, now and in the future? Am I expected to be the proverbial white knight for the rest of my life? Too many questions and the future holds all the possible answers. The problem is the future has not been made yet. It is an unknown."

"Sitting here and brooding isn't going to find the answers when there are no answers to be had. Some people get visions like an echo from the future. Important events happen and visions are tenuous, at best. Some things are determined by your choice and by choices of others." Luna said, "I know you can't do any magic for a few days. Why don't you get permission

from Professor McGonagal to go to Hogwarts and just walk around? Take your cloak and see what is going on, listen around."

Harry's eyebrow went up. "Maybe that's a good idea. I'll have to get it from my trunk up in my dorm."

Luna said, "McGonagal has not told you yet? You are not in the dorm anymore. She has you moved to the Lord's Quarters because of security worries. There are still a dozen Aurors stationed here. The Lord's Quarters the doorway is located behind the second floor of Gryffindor Tower's staircase. Come on I'll show you. Hermione will meet us there when she gets out of class."

Harry packed up his papers, including his resignation and the after action report. He decided to hold back sending his resignation letter. "We need to swing by the Owlery. I have to send in the copy of my after report to the DMLE. Even a lowly Provisional Reserve Auror has to do the paperwork."

"Tosh! Harry wait until you are a Professor or the Head of House here and then you will know about paperwork." she took his hand and skipped alongside him.

Harry found the hallways empty and that was nice. He felt at ease and as he walked he listened to the chatter from Luna. Occasionally she would bump shoulders with him.

Luna said, "You know he is gone? I saw him go."

Harry stopped and looked at Luna. "How?"

I saw a door open and a hand reached out and dragged his soul away. I could see through the doorway. I could see death. His death. It took him and closed the door."

"I am sorry you had to see that," Harry said.

"I am not," said Luna, "I saw my Mother die and Her death while hurtful for me to watch was not the ugly thing which came for Riddle. I think we all build our own death by the life we live. If we live well and good lives, helping others and building a better life for all, then our death is something not to fear."

Harry said, "Tom feared death above all things for a good reason then. He didn't try to be a good person and he liked tearing down stuff and harming people. Did you I think I died once before? It happened after I was bitten by the Basilisk. I pulled the fang out of my arm. I saw the diary. The last thing I recall was stabbing the diary and watching the blood and ink spurt out of it as Riddle's screaming echo faded away. I had won. It did hurt a lot. Then the pain and burning sensation had eased off nearly completely."

Luna looked shocked, "Then what happened?"

"A voice said to me 'It is not your time, Go back!' I felt the pain and burning again. I woke up and Fawkes was crying healing tears into my arm. As each teardrop hit the wound, the burning eased off. And then the wound started healing up and closed" Harry explained.

"You didn't see your death, Harry," Luna said as she leaned in and kissed him. "Spend the rest of your time learning and building, never fear death. Hermione and I will help you live."

They continued the walk to the Owlery.

When the passed by a window looking out over the grounds, Luna stopped her face changed from the unfocused and confused look she normally wore to a more focused look, "There is where you will build it, Harry. A brand new school, a university for advanced magical study." Her face again became the standard out of focused look as she turned and skipped away from him.

Harry stared for a moment out the window and shook his head, him building a University? Well if Luna said something it usually came true.

He walked quickly to catch up with her, arriving just about the time she got to the Owlery. Hedwig flew down to gently land on her arm, He took the scroll and tied it to Hedwig's leg. He petted her and she preened. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a few owl treats for her. "Take that to Padfoot. Wait and see if he or Remus has something to send back. Fly safely, Hedwig."

As soon as Hedwig was out of site. He called for a school owl. One flew down to the railing, "I need you to carry an Official Report to the DMLE." and flashed the badge to the Postal Owl. The report would go to a different incoming mail clerk and none official owl post. The owl nodded and puffed at up being selected to carry important messages. Harry tied the report to the leg of the owl. "There you go." Harry fed the owl a treat, "Fly safely. I don't expect a reply."

The owl took to wing and was quickly gone. "Well, that's all done. Shall we go find where my new abode is Luna?" as Harry settled his book bag back over his shoulder.

Luna grabbed Harry's hand, "Let's go!" as they walked out of the Owlery hand and hand.

As they walked the halls of the castle, Harry felt comfortable being close to Luna. He really liked both girls.

The two turned and made their way toward the base of the Gryffindor Tower. And they found the never noticed space, wide enough to fit three grown people, they walked around the base of the stairs to find a door with a plaque which read: Lord Harold James Potter.

Harry started laughing. "I am back where I started, "A room under the stairs, I hope it is better than the old cupboard I used to live in all the time."

A portrait next to the door frowned. These rooms are reserved for Lord Gryffindor's Heir and are not a laughing matter. They were sealed until last night when the heir declared himself in public."

Harry said, "That would be I" and presented the Sword of Gryffindor as proof of his claim.

The portrait asked "Would you set a password, please, my lord.

"The password is 'Victory is Earned by the Bold'. That will work for now." Harry said, "This is my friend, Miss Luna Lovegood. She and a few others will have permission to enter at any time. Here comes one of the others. I don't know your name, good sir?"

"Francis Howard, my lord. I was Squire and then Knight for Baron Gryffindor. My older sister was married to the Baron."

Harry asked, "So you are my many time great uncle?"

The portrait nodded and said, "Yes. I have watched you from many different frames in the castle as has the Baron and my sister, Irene. Baron Gryffindor's frame is inside. He may visit it now that the quarters are occupied again."

Luna had stepped around the stairs to intercept Hermione and returned with her.

Harry introduced, "Miss Hermione Granger, I am happy to present my distant uncle, Sir Francis Howard, access keeper to my quarters. Sir Francis this is my lovely friend Miss Hermione Jean Granger, Would you please allow her full access, without restrictions. Just as I ask you allow Miss Lovegood full access with the same condition also?"

The portrait nodded in understanding.

Harry asked, "If you would, I would like to see where I will be living for the next few years." the door clicked open for him. "Thank you, Sir Francis."

The lights flared to life as Harry, Hermione and Luna entered the Lord's quarters.

Harry stood to take in the room. It was a medium-sized, about 30x30 feet 1/4th the size as the Gryffindor Common room. Although smaller, it had mostly type of the same arrangements, set up in the manner of a common room, just less of them. One corner was set up as a small receiving room. On one wall was an empty frame, which was quickly occupied by Sir Francis. Next to in the wall was a doorway. Opening the doorway he found a room with one side set up an office with desk and bookshelves, the other half of the room had a work table with several comfortable seats around it and several more against the wall that could be used if necessary.

Opposite the doorway on the wall was mounted a round shield with Gryffindor device on it. He could see a staff mounted vertically behind it. A Mace was to right at 45 degrees. He saw a shadow on the wall and realized that was where the sword rested awaiting to be called.

Harry took off the sword and slid it and its scabbard to its resting spot. He took in the rest of the room. It had excellent lighting. Moving back to the Common Room through an archway which led to a dining room with a table with seating for 10 people. A doorway off this dining room led to a kitchen area with a pantry door and a closed door, which lead back to the common room. A third doorway led his bedroom and an en-suite bathroom and tub and shower. He checked saw his trunk had been unpacked and his things were put away in the wardrobe and drawers. He opened his trunk and found some things still there and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and tucked into a pocket. He went back into his Common room and went back to his office and set his book bag and backpack down.

"Dobby" Harry called.

The small house elf appeared and was bouncing on his feet.

Harry asked, "Can we have some tea, and do we have any of those light biscuits which Professor McGonagal likes. I suspect she will be here shortly. I would like to welcome her properly. Then later could you pop around and see if you can locate copies of the Prophet from this morning and any special editions since yesterday morning. Same for the latest Quibbler. Take the necessary money from the money bag which is in my trunk."

The house elf disappeared with a pop.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna had just settled in on the sofa for a few minutes.

Harry broke the silence, "I know Professor McGonagal will be coming here, just to inform me of the new rules because I have my own set of rooms. I am still feeling a bit tired from last night. While I slept for a long time, the sleep wasn't as restful as it could have been. Don't get me wrong. I didn't have nightmares, but the dreams were a little disturbing. I saw the reaction at lunch, what happened at breakfast?"

"Madam Pomfrey let us all leave at the same time. It was nice, we all just walked quietly together, When we entered the great hall there was this silence and everyone stared at us. I think it was Greengrass which said aloud: 'If this is what Harry felt like all last year, it's no wonder he almost didn't attend this year. Just Stop it, People!'

I mean, there were people faces turning read all over the room. I have never seen so many people trying not to look at what they wanted to see. Professor McGonagal had timetables for the Slytherin students and had the prefects pass them out. The Headmaster wasn't there. I think he was at the Ministry. She made an announcement that 'Starting tomorrow Potions would be taught by the Headmaster. Professor Sinastra is appointed to the position of Head of House for the for Slytherin effective immediately.' We just sort of sat together at the end of Hufflepuff. They all squeezed down and made room for us with no fuss."

Their discussion was interrupted by Sir Francis making an announcement that Harry had a visitor. By the time he stood and opened the door to allow Professor McGonagal in the door, Dobby had the tea and biscuits ready.

Harry served the tea and biscuits. After everyone settled down Harry broke the ice "OK Professor, what is the damage from last night? How much trouble am I in now?"

The Professor's eyebrow went up sharply. "Mister Potter, as you know all actions have consequences. One would have to say that you took a great many actions yesterday. The biggest direct consequence is that Riddle is now gone. We no longer have a potions master as a professor, we are lacking a DADA instructor. The greatest indirect consequence of your actions was shortly before midnight 17 Death Eaters and supporters were arrested in sweeping raids. Cornelius Fudge resigned effective 12:01 AM. Arthur Weasley became the interim Minister because he was appointed two weeks ago as Undersecretary and that had been ratified by the Wizengamot."

"Arthur has promised on the Wizard Wireless broadcast this morning to work with the DMLE to clean out the corruption of the past administration. He has ordered speedy trials for all capture Death Eaters and supporters. He ordered a special election to be held after the trials are done but no earlier than 30 or later than 45 days from today."

Taking a deep breath she continued "At 8:00 AM the Wizengamot convened and has issued you a summons to appear to answer questions. Three Members of the Wizengamot were arrested leaving that meeting. Those were the three which were demanding actions against you. All were marked Death Eaters. Madam Bones reported to the Wizengamot, 'that Harry Potter was currently recovering from the events of last night and was not available at this time'. The Wizengamot then left your appearance before them, to be at your convenience. Madam Bones said 'Arthur and I will brief you on that later'. I do believe Tonks carried the word back to schedule it for the weekend at best." The Professor took a sip of tea, using the time to form her next thoughts.

"I know you will need a little privacy and the castle informed me this set of rooms was open for your use. I approved and then you found your way here on your own, I see," she stated.

"Also this morning something odd took place." The Professor said with a stern look on her face "I received a notice this morning from Madam Marchbanks. It was a very strange notice. It took me a minute to puzzle it out and thought at first it was a prank. But it wasn't. It seems a certain young wizard neglected to inform their Head of House that they had sat one of their OWL DADA tests early, on a challenge basis and somehow managed not only to pass but went on to sit and successfully challenge their NEWTs in DADA as well later that afternoon."

The Professor took a sip of her tea, "Then I find out from Professor Babbage, this morning when we officially approved your transfer, that same student passed both the 1st and 2nd year of Runes but had also the written portion of their OWL in Runes, having never sat in any class. I inquired of her just how this happened and she said she wanted to keep you busy while she graded your second-year test, she gave you last years OWL written examination, which by the way was still valid. When she graded it she was very impressed. She expects to see an Exceeds or Outstanding from you at end of the term."

"Now, the problem," the Frowning Professor McGonagal inquired, " Mister Potter, is to explain to me why you have done so poorly your other classes in the past years."

Harry gulped, "Professor the only excuse I have is that I was never allowed to work to my full potential while I was living with the Dursleys. My cousin was in my class and he never did well. I was never allowed to study. The first time after I started school and I brought in a grade higher than my cousin and I was beaten for cheating by both my Uncle and Aunt. I was hurt so badly by the beating that I missed the next week of school. I never turned in a paper again which I had the chance of beating my cousins grade. When I started Hogwarts. I had gained something I never had before. A friend, Ron Weasley. It wasn't his fault, but I was easily lead because I really wanted a friend."

Taking a deep breath Harry continued, "Don't get me wrong I liked Ron, but Ron tends to be lazy and a real slacker. I realized last year just how much of not a friend he was when he didn't believe me about not putting my name in the Goblet of Fire. Then all year, all Ron wanted to goof off when he knew I had to study and train for the tournament. I discovered my true friends showed up every day, and they brought their friends to help. They researched for me and taught me enough to teach myself what I had to know to live through the tournament. I worked very hard to make up for lost time. To compete I had to study not only 4th-year-course material but all the classes which I had slacked off on in the past. Then they pushed me into the 5th, 6th, and 7th-year material and even some mastery books so I could not only survive the tournament but win it. When I asked you and Professor Flitwick for the syllabus for your classes last summer, I made a chart showing where I needed to apply myself to take me to the top of the class standings. I knew then I had to do better because Voldemort was out there and sooner or later he would come for me. I had to be ready. Lives depended on it."

He started to get up but stopped calling "Dobby" When he popped in "Can you get my notebook labeled 'Progress' from my trunk, please. Then Put the books in my trunk into the office bookshelves."

Seconds later Dobby popped back with the notebook.

"Thank you, Dobby, the tea and biscuits are excellent. You have done very well." Harry added in praise.

Harry opened the notebook and pointed out the section he made for DADA. Madam Marchbanks as the request of Madam Bones supplied the syllabus for DADA Examinations. "Here is how I broke the syllabus down and marked up a chart and made sure I would pass the DADA examinations. Here I wrote the sources as I found the answers, so I could reread them."

Professor McGonagal nodded, "I see."

Harry flipped a few pages "This is the Runes section. You'll see I am nearly halfway through the 3rd-year. We have had Bill Weasley coaching Hermione and me on the practicals. About two-thirds of the Practicals are checked off as well as all the theory which is done."

He then took the notebook and said "Here the same type of marking for your class. Each theoretical and practical element which I have mastered are checked off. I went back and revised the theory where I was weak in the first four years. I am sorry I slacked off and made it look like you were wasting your time." Harry spoke contritely.

The Transfiguration Professor looked through the rest of the notebook and scanned where Harry was at in the rest of his classes. She asked, "Mister Potter are these honest assessments?"

Harry nodded, "I hope they are. Hermione, Luna and Daphne have quizzed me."

Slowly her frown faded away to a hint of a smile, "I expect to see better from you this year, Mister Potter. Hermione, you better work hard because Mister Potter will be nipping at Daphne and your heals. Remember it is only the total score on Owls and Newts which set class standing in those years. He was given an Outstanding Plus on both DADA OWL and NEWT tests."

Hermione urged Harry, "Explain why you had to take the tests and pass Harry."

Harry stood up and fished in his pocket. He pulled out the wallet folder with his badge. He handed it to her. "Madam Bones wanted to give me some legal protection if I was attacked and had to fight back or I witnessed an attack and had to try to defend someone."

Minerva opened the wallet and saw the badge. "Oh, My Goodness!"

Harry said humbly, "Madam Bones told me that my Grandfather and Father both carried that badge. I felt unworthy when she gave it to me. In many ways I still do feel that way, even though I passed the Practical Auror 1st examination, I still need to sit the written test for the practicals."

Luna said, "Now stop being Mister Broody Britches, Harry. We will not let you go down that road. You saved me from in my 1st year, I will not let you do that to yourself." As she saw the tears form in his eyes.

This is the second time he could ever remember crying in his life. He felt all the hurt and pain just bubble up from inside. Any time he felt like this he had just forced it down inside and buried it. Now, he had no reason to hold back. He freely let the tears fall.

That's when Minerva realized what was happening to Harry before her eyes. Harry was having a breakdown. Maybe last night had been far more damaging to this young man, than just exhausting his magic. She called for Dobby to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

As she watched both Hermione and Luna hold him close and rub his back. A few minutes later there was not even a knock and Madam Pomfrey came through the door in a run. "I used the medical over-ride." was her only breathless explanation. "What brought this on?" was her only question.

Minerva stated " He started to break down while we were

talking about the events last night. He told me this was only the second time in his life he has ever cried and then started to fully break down."

"A mild Calming Draught to take the edge off, and I will send for a Mind Healer. Dealing with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is beyond my skill set. Other than recognizing it is is out of my ability to treat. I was afraid that with this huge increase in power and the stress last night this might happen. It was a small part of the reason I ordered No Magic for him." As she administered the potion.

"Tipsy," and as soon as the elf appeared she asked, "please go to St Mungo's and find if Healer Jonas Grey is free. Tell him I need him here as soon as possible. If he is alone, then tell him the patients name."

A minute later Tipsy reappeared. "Healer Jonas be traveling here now. I-did open da-Floo and will guide him here." as she popped away.

Harry had stopped sobbing but was still shaking and crying when Healer Grey arrived. He asked the two girls and Minerva to leave for a few minutes while he made an assessment.

He knelt down and softly spoke to Harry. "Mister Potter, my name is Jonas I am a special type of Medical Wizard. I specialize with the mind." Healer Jonas asked, "Harry, what are you feeling? Do you know why?"

"All the times I have never cried, I think never acknowledged or allowed myself to feel the pain and hurt because I had to stay strong. I had to stay strong for a reason I never understood until I met Voldemort in the 1st year. I knew then my role was to end him. Now, I can't hold back the hurt anymore." Harry explained.

The healer said, "Madam Pomfrey gave you a very light Calming Draught. The crying and emotions you have held in check for years must be let go. The years of bottling them up are over. You can laugh and cry again. Free to feel joy, sadness and any emotion you want. You can feel pride in your successes and regrets because of your failures. The fear you've buried away so you were only brave finally needs to be let out. In the sense of everything you have done, it has turned out well. You failed no one at all. Be proud, feel safe, even find someone and someday learn to feel the love you crave and give the love back in return. I read the paper this morning. Did you know last night many of the students said they felt the love coming from you in waves? You don't have to answer me, but who did you picture in your mind when you summoned the Patronus?"

Harry had relaxed a little but was still crying, but not still not sobbing.

The healer asked, "Do you know what triggered this break?"

Harry said, "I was talking about that badge." pointing to the table "And how it had been My Father's and his Father's before him. And then I told them how I felt when it was given to me by Madam Bones. I felt unworthy to carry it and afraid I could not live up to their standards. I was afraid I would fail everyone. I buried those feelings of fear as deep as I could. I denied them any place in myself until today."

With a bit more calm to his voice as the potion gained a bit of more time to work at the relaxation of his shaking "Then earlier today I was writing a letter resigning my appointment. I know this was bubbling up inside of me. Luna found me somehow, so I was taken to a somewhat less public place. I felt less raw inside. Then Hermione and Luna were here, it got better. Then Professor McGonagal started asking questions, and she asked why I took my DADA exams early. When I explained it was like I could hold back anymore and with the Professor everything got exposed. The last few months I have had to hide everything away. I had to be two different people. I didn't like that but understood why it was needed. Now the secrecy isn't needed anymore and I am scared maybe I am not needed anymore. I might lose my friends. What to do I do now? My life until this morning was manipulated by one person or another for their goals. No one ever asked what I wanted or even needed. Dumbledore himself, he was too busy to even check to see if I was treated right for ten years. He bloody well knew his actions had condemned me to ten years of beatings and starvation. Now Madam Bones knows too. Soon she will come for him because he is as evil as Voldemort was." with a final sob.

Healer Howard stepped away into the kitchen area as Harry calmed enough to doze off in a relaxed state because of the potion. "Minerva, did you know Harry was abused as a child? Madam Pomfrey?"

Minerva stated "I suspected, but couldn't address the issue because Dumbledore had forbidden it. I couldn't even go to that house where is lived after Dumbledore had reset the wards to bar me."

"I reported the malnutrition and other issues after I first saw Harry in the hospital ward to Dumbledore. He said he would handle it. Nothing changed and he refused to listen to any more reports. I manage to give him some potions for malnutrition and fixed what skeletal damage I could. I made sure he had extra nutrients potions. He has improved more than a little since he bonded to Dobby. I did suggest Dobby give him addition food when he could and supplied potions over the last few summers. It is impossible to repair the damage from nearly 10 years of abuse in a non-clinical setting."

"Rackspurts!" Luna said.

Hermione said "Luna has a touch a mage sight. When she describes those all odd animals, what she is seeing could be anything from magical echo's to auras, right Luna?"

Luna nodded.

Hermione explained, "Last year while working on things for the tournament, Harry found a book which had a chapter dealing with mage sight. The spell is easy to do, but then what you end up seeing is too confusing and distracting. However many of the things Luna sees are real and she just has made up her own names for what she sees. Last year she warned Harry and me that Moody wasn't who he said he was because she kept seeing two different faces. That warning allowed Harry to be ready when Fake-Moody started the attack on him. Harry got the 1st blow in the attack and kept after him until Fakoody was stunned."

Luna said "I will do anything for my friend, Harry Potter. He was my 1st real friend and Hermione is my second. I love them both with all my heart. How can I help fix him."

Hermione said "I love you too Luna. Both Harry and I need you. You are his Light and I will always be his Anchor."

Luna got a faraway focused look, "We three will be the change this world needs. Harry has fulfilled his 1st step. Together we will make the next and greatest step. The new University will be built, and Man will reach for and grasp the stars. I keep seeing it stronger and strong. We will heal Harry the five of us. I see it. A true path."

The five went in and Harry was sleeping Hermione lifted his head and sat down letting Harry rest his head in her lap. She smoothed his hair down. She whispered to him, I will always be with you, Harry. We will both be with you. To the very end. Luna sat and set his feet in her lap.

"Professor McGonagal, Luna and I will be staying with Harry," Hermione announced, "If we need help we will send Dobby to you or Madam Pomfrey."

Luna asked, "When can he have another Calming Potion. Just to smooth bumpy spots, we know he needs to deal with the issues not cover them up or hide them away."

Madam Pomfrey said. "I can leave one here if he wakes up before morning. I do want to see him in the morning. He is still restricted to no magic. I will need to be notified if he has another outburst like this one, right away."

"Professor? Healer Howard? Any advice on what to do when he wakes?"

"Keep him calm and relaxed. Reassure him this sort of thing isn't that rare and he is not unique. He has been fighting a nearly constant battle since he was one year old. He does need to understand that I want to visit with him more often for a while. Maybe three days a week after classes in the evenings or more to start with, and we can reduce them over a few months to once a week. By the spring break, it will be a goal of once a month. Believe it or not, the Mundane world is ahead of the magical world on this matter. I trained at a Muggle University for 4 years and did a 2-year internship at a military hospital which specialized in treating PTSD in people from armed forces, police, and firemen. Right now I usually have two or three people in training. After a while, I might consider having Harry talk to one of them. Oh, tell him this is all considered secret. His name will never be on any piece of parchment, ever. We are all oath-bound to protect our patient's privacy in this matter."

Minerva said to the Healer "I will give my oath as well. He need not be looked down upon for this issue in the magical world. I will make excuses for him to Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers."

Madam Pomfrey agreed. "Mister Potter is to be left alone for a while with only the four of us visiting."

"Madam Bones and his task force leader Auror Moody will require access to him as part of the debriefing process." stated the Professor.

"That access will have to be monitored carefully. Re-stressing him will slow down the healing and may cause permanent damages. He might again start repressing emotions again and that will be bad. He can be healed. His strength is phenomenal." The healer explained. "Limit it to only three people or less from the DMLE. And one of us must be required to be there all the time he is with them and if we say stop, the debriefing stops. I would prefer it to be Luna because she is uniquely qualified to monitor him."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Healer." Both Madam Pomfrey and the healer left together.

The Professor spoke quietly. "I expect a report from of you in the morning. Behave yourselves" She said seriously then followed with a lighter note to her voice "And do take care of him."

as she rose to leave. She bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "I did that once before on the day my godson told me he was a father. Harry is precious, keep him well. It is wrong for teachers to have favorites, but Lily and James were everyone's favorites. Harry is all that anyone has left of those two."

During the night after Dobby covered his master and his girls with a blanket against the chill of the night. He would see to his Master, not because he was his Master. He would do it because he wanted his master to be free.

****

The Castle which was called Hogwarts after having listened to the conversation had opened a new room which was connected it to Harry's Common Room. The new room had two beds and all the necessities including their own showers and bathroom. The house elves quietly put Harry's girls' trunks inside in accordance with the instructions of the Castle. Hermione and Luna had moved in with Harry. It would be in far in the future before the girls would leave him. It would be many years, in their old age.

/AN  
Well, this is what happens. PTSD is real. I like many have personally suffered from it a few times in my own life. Most every police officer and fireman and emergency responder and every military person in combat will suffer from this in their career. Each of us will have a different type of reaction to events and a different treatment is needed for it.

While I have simplified it for Harry, it is real. JKR did a disservice to everyone by not addressing the issue. Other than Harry suffering from survivors guilt dealing with Sirius and Cedric deaths.

It is my soapbox. Suffer it for a short paragraph or so.

Several readers have asked, "But what about the Horcrux?" I dropped hints in a few chapters. It will be fully explained in the next chapter.

So, to everyone which has suffered through this story so far. Thanks for reading.

Just Your Bob


	11. Chapter 11 All the King's Men

/AN

I am a little late with this chapter. It had a few holes which needed darning, and I been out of with a mixture of asthma induced from dense smoke and a bad summer cold. Back on the coast and things are a bit better.

Chapter 11

All the King's Men

The two girls spent the night with Harry. Each time he woke up shaking or crying they eased his fears and gave him comfort. The time between his waking grew longer and longer. He managed to sleep for two complete hours before morning broke. He woke one last time and realized the closeness of his two friends. He whispered, "Thank you," and dozed back to sleep.

The next morning at 7:00AM Hermione awoke and slipped a pillow under Harry's head. She quietly slipped away to visit Madam Pomfrey. Hermione gave a report to Madam Pomfrey on how Harry had fared during the night. "He had several bouts of crying and sobbing but never woke up fully. I believe about 4:30 he woke and finally felt at ease. We have a long way to go don't we?"

The Matron nodded as she took notes. "You did well then. Healer Grey told me that if Harry got any part of a good sleep cycle, that would be important. He sent over some basic papers on PTSD and how it is treated. PTSD can wreck the REM cycle and without a good period of REM sleep, the PTSD gets worse. REM sleep is the only time when the brain gets any real rest. I glad he didn't require any more of a calming potion. We can only give him a certain limited amount of it. Keep the dose you have on hand if you need to use it do so give him a quarter dose in a cup of water. I will by later to give him a checkup as well. Healer Grey will have a session with Harry this afternoon. I am concerned that Harry didn't eat last night. I would like to address his nutrition and start him on a set of potion treatments. This mornings paper states Sirius Black is slated to give a statement to the Wizengamot on Friday morning."

Hermione said "That might be rough on Harry. He will want to be there."

"He will and as long as he isn't stressed, he might be able to go. I spoke with Dumbledore this morning and he didn't want the Mind Healer to visit Harry. That didn't work out well. The Headmaster is summoned stand before the Wizengamot again, this time to answer their questions. Healer Grey will have free access to Harry according to the Professor McGonagal and Madam Bones." the Matron stated.

Hermione looked at her watch, "I'll make sure Harry eats. I need to be hurrying back. He could wake up at any time," as she left the infirmary's office.

Hermione got back just as Harry started to wake up. The smell of food and his own stomach rumbling woke him up.

Harry excused himself and went into his bedroom. Took out the clean clothing he was going to wear and took a long shower. The hot water eased away from the tension he wasn't even aware of having until it was gone. After drying off, he attended to his other needs until his stomach rumbled once more.

Laughing his image in the mirror, "Well, I know who really is in charge now." He gave up on his unruly hair and went to the suites common room.

As he left the bedroom, Luna walked out of their new room. Harry noticing the new door, "When did that show up?"

Luna said "Last night. I felt the Magic shifting and woke up. The door just materialized. Dobby said all our belongings had been transferred during the night by the Castle's elves. Hermione is showering and getting ready for the day. She'll be out shortly."

Harry made his way into the dining area and sat at the end of the table. Luna took the chair to his left hand. Sitting on the table was the Morning Edition Daily Prophet with all the missing papers from the day before which he had asked Dobby to fetch. He glanced at yesterday paper which he had just glanced at and postponed it in favor of reading today's paper. He picked up the paper and scanned the front page. The headline: Reports of Massive DMLE Raids.

Below the fold was a story: Who was Tomas Marvolo Riddle?

Opening the paper the more Mundane news was found. Dobby came in and started placing plates of food on the side table. Harry, following Luna, went over and filled his plate with sausages, poached eggs and steel cut oats with fresh berries and cream. Luna had already served herself and was back at the table.

Sitting down he noticed a potion bottle sitting beside his plate. Dobby popped in and say, "School's Healer Pompom instructed yous to take the potion to help yous get stronger." Harry opened the grimaced as he drank the vial of vile tasting potion.

Looking back to page two the regular listing was interesting Friday Morning schedule for the Wizengamot.

The investigation into the false and wrongful imprisonment of Sirius Black. Statements will be given by Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black along with Certified Statement from Peter Pettigrew are scheduled.

Reports on Raids from Madam Bones.

Reports from Department of Mysteries from the event of September 1.

Reading of indictments Against Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Thomas Avery, Theodore Nott, and Peter Pettigrew. A plea will be accepted after the indictments are read. Note all these people have already been interviewed while under Vertiserum.

Hermione, after kissing Harry on the cheek, slipped into the chair with her own plate of food. "So Harry are you thinking of watching the investigation  
reports this Friday. This will determine what is done about Sirius Black. He has basically been cleared. They seem to want to question how the events took place and just who dropped the ball."

Taking a sip of tea, she added, "Noise around the school yesterday is Dumbledore in making noises like he wants the Chief Warlocks job back."

Harry shook his head. As many things he has done wrong, he'll never get that position back. He is almost as evil as Riddle. He never killed anyone directly. But Dumbledore had killed often because of inaction, or deliberate withholding information or because he had set his sights on the end goal. He was prone to label that end goal 'The Great Good'."

Luna piped in, "Keeping secrets for the sake of power and control of other could harm people."

Harry spoke as he finished eating. "The Headmaster will be lucky to keep his current job, let alone being elected to that position. That's why he was stripped of that position at the end of our second year. They stripped him of his Head Mugwump of the ICW after the Tri-Wizard fiasco".

Sir Francis announced, "Your healer is here."

Harry excused himself from the table to greet Healer Gray.

The two girls finished their breakfast and told Harry they had classes. He nodded and asked for their notes when they returned.

Harry offered, "Juice, tea or coffee, help yourself."

Healer Gray sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. "So Harry, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine," Harry said with a frown, "No. I know I am not fine. I realized some time ago that I was blocking a few things. Last night I remembered. I killed more than Voldemort. I killed Professor Quirrel. I think I killed a few men in the graveyard the night Voldemort was restored to a body. I also realized I was foolish in bringing Voldemort to a school full of children. Those realizations sort of overwhelmed me."

Healer Grey said "Last night you said you were afraid of failure? Failure to do what?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Failure to win, I guess."

"Why is that?" the healer asked.

Harry said with a sigh. "Maybe a bit of background. The truth hurts, you see.  
When I was little my Aunt and Uncle would hurt me both physically and verbally. No matter what I did or how careful I did a task it was never done well enough to please them. My entire life was like that until I came to Hogwarts."

Healer Gray smiled inside, as Harry spoke The healer saw Harry started down the road to recovery, "Tell me about your first memories, Harry."

During the ensuing trials that started Friday, Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges.

Sirius stated, "I do not want reparation. I wanted changes in the nature of how the magical government worked. Changes which would never allow any other person sent to prison without a trial again. I demand a full investigation and pointed out, at the time I left Azkaban, the very head of this very body was the person that cast the Fidelus Charm. Dumbledore knew that I was not the secret keeper, yet he was listed as a tribunal member which sent me to Azkaban without a trial. I demand Dumbledore be removed from all positions of authority until the matter is settled."

The Wizengamot voted by a huge majority to remove him from all his positions accept for Headmaster, the school's board of directors had control of that issue.

That same Friday evening after dinner, as Harry, Hermione, and Luna made their way to his quarters, Albus Dumbledore stopped him and ordered Harry to his office.

Harry asked, "What for? "

"I have a few things to discuss with you." declared the Headmaster.

Harry said, "I have a healer appointment, please step aside."

Dumbledore said, "I have put a stop to those sessions. Now come with me."

Harry said, "I don't think so, Madam Pomfrey and Header Grey has ordered those sessions. Since you are not a healer, you can't order them stopped. Please step aside." As he dropped Hermione's hand and stepped to the right.

"Please Harry, You need to stop you are turning dark," Albus said as he raised his wand and aimed at Harry Potter. "Stupify!"

Harry replied with a side step as the spell barely missed him and "Expelleramus!" which hit true. Harry extended his hand and easily caught the wand as the Headmasters eyes went wide.

Professor McGonagal rounded the corner just in time to see the spell leave Albus' wand and Harry respond in kind.

"Harry, you must return my wand, now."

"I would if it was your wand. But it isn't. It belongs to the Perevell line, which is Potter." Harry declared.

McGonagal ask, "What was it that you were going to speak to Potter about?"

"I was going to tell him about the Prophecy". Albus rambled. "It is for the greater good."

"You were told

the other day by Croaker. That the Prophecy Sphere had turned dark. It has been fulfilled." McGonagal replied.

Harry said Professor McGonagal, "Something is very wrong with the Headmaster. He needs medical help." 

In three days later after St Mungos released the report Albus Dumbledore was and had been suffering from Wizard's Dementia. Dumbledore agreed to announce his retirement and basically withdrew from public life. 14 months later the Daily Prophet announced his obituary near the back of the paper. Thus ending the cult of Dumbledore.

The other trials of the Death Eaters and supporters came after Sirius trial.

The following morning after clearing Sirius Black, the charges against Hugh Jacobs was presented, as well as some selected charges against Severus Snape. Their trials were held together as co-defendants because their cases overlapped. Both were forced to testify under Vertiserum. Both were found guilty of kidnapping, rape and sex trafficking with extra penalties involving minors. Both Jacobs and Snape were ordered held for questioning by ICW authorities. Both were sentenced to be kissed by Dementors

Additionally, Snape was charged with making and selling of controlled potions. He received an additional life sentence in Azkaban.

That afternoon Snape was again hauled before the Wizengamot sitting as a court. When Snape was seated Madam Bones stepped back, reclusing herself and allowed Shacklebolt to prosecute the case against him.

Under Vertiserum Snape confessed to killing Madam Bones' older brother and his wife, as well as Sirius Blacks fiancee's and her family. He also was part of the raid in which the Prewitt twins were killed as they defended a church full of Muggles and mixed blood during Easter services. The fighting delayed the raiders until a responding group of Aurors could be mustered. The biggest piece of news was his testimony as being the person which told Voldemort about the prophecy. He was also present and helping when Voldemort killed James Potter. He testified that had Lily stepped aside she was to be given to Snape as a sex slave as a reward.

Snape was ordered kissed by the Wizengamot in a unanimous vote, but after days of questioning by ICW investigator, he hung himself in jail before the kiss was administered.

Lucius Malfoy was found guilty after questioning under the Vertiserum. His testimony had lead to the conviction of both Fudge and Umbridge for bribery and collusion. Malfoy's own confessions cleared up nearly two hundred deaths and missing people. He was given the kiss and his body died shortly thereafter.

Additionally, a few answers given during Lucius Malfoy questioning under Vertiserum exposed the fraud and more bribes had been involved in obtaining his seat on the Wizengamot. His family was stripped of the unlawfully obtained seat and it was returned to the Weasley Family.

Peter Pettigrew confession lead to 11 more arrests and three extraditions from Bulgaria. He and the other 10 were all given the kiss for crimes against humanity.

By the time the other two Death Eaters were given their trials, no additional trials or arrests came about, and rather than house them for the rest of their lives, they two were given the kiss.

Dozens of prisoners were brought back from Azkaban given new trials based on newly discovered crimes which were uncovered during the Vertiserum testimony of other Death Eaters, they were found guilty and ordered kissed.

Draco Malfoy's trial was fairly uneventful. Lead witness was Daphne Greengrass. Her statement that Draco had attempted to curse an unconscious Harry Potter, corroborated by his forced Vertiserum testimony found him guilty as charged. He attempted to threaten people by saying wait until my father hears about this. He was told his father had been kissed. Draco shut up and was sentenced to three years in Azkaban. He was formally Expelled from Hogwarts and his wand snapped. Upon being released from Azkaban, Draco would leave England and moved to his father's family enclave in France. Reports came in later he was killed in Afghanistan when caught grave robbing.

Harry had his best October 31st on record. The Goblins had a recovery team hunting down different objects which Harry had claimed by Right of Conquest. His claim on the House of Gaunt was upheld. While the Goblins were searching the properties they found the Perevell family ring which they had been stolen over 1000 years earlier. The goblins reported the ring at one time held a Horcrux of Tom Riddle. The Horcrux had been drained the night Harry had sent his Patronus to attack Tom Riddle. They also removed a withering curse from it.

Harry published the following week, a declaration to the end of the Gaunt house and line. The seat which they were due on the Wizengamot was returned to the Wizengamot to become one of many newly elected seats.

Dozens of other seats held by right of blood descent which had belonged to Death Eaters were also converted to be elected seats. All the elected seats now had a limitation. All elected seats were 5-year terms and could only be filled by a person for a limit of two terms and then those Witches or Wizards. Were locked out of running for any of those elected positions for 15 years.

The other major change was the Ministry separated the Minister's office from the Wizengamot. And the Ministers Office became more or less an executive branch and not a law making branch.

For Harry, the days turned into weeks and weeks into months. The Yule holidays came and Harry had mostly recovered from his PTSD breakdown.

It was just before Yule when Harry would stand formerly in front of the Wizengamot to answer their questions.

The session was called to order by Alexander Greengrass sitting as Chief Warlock.

Chief Warlock was the last member to enter the chamber. He took his place and the rest of the members took their seats. He took his staff of office and rapped it three times on a small bell on his podium, "The Chamber will come to order." and the small noises dropped off quickly.

"This Regular Scheduled December Session will come to order. The last minutes of the November Session are published and should have been circulated to all. Is there in changes or amendments to said minutes. None heard. Minutes stand as published" Alexander or Lex as he was known as a man known for efficiency. Much of the time of Wizengamot sessions had been spent before the Reformation, would have been the lengthy reading of the minutes and reading of reports from different subcommittees. Know those minutes and reports were published and sent out prior to the formal Session. Wizengamot Subcommittee chairs and Ministry Department representatives were asked questions, based upon their published reports. As a whole, the Wizengamot worked far better. Laws were passed which served the public better.

Lex Greengrass called "Old Business: A summons was issued to Harold James Potter. Is he here to answer?"

Standing from the Gryffindor seat in the upper tier Harry Potter answered, "Present." He arrived without notice or fanfare when he entered, many were surprised when he answered. He was dressed in formal house robes with Gryffindor and Potter house crest, and pinned to his robe was a Reserve Auror's Badge.

Lex smiled, "Lord Gryffindor, Will you issue a report and answer questions from the House?"

Harry answered, "I will. May I first present a memory of the night in question?"

Lex Greengrass, "While not forbidden by the rules of this chamber, it has never been done before," Lex waited for objections, as part of the plan. "hearing no objections, the memory viewing will be allowed."

A large pensive was wheeled into the chamber by four Unspeakables.  
Harry continued "This is special Projection Pensive. What I am going to show you are four certified memories collected the night of the Welcoming Feast on the 1st of September of this year. Before you view that memory is a certified memory of the last minutes of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Can We have the lights lowered, please".

The memory showed Harry racing towards the cup steps ahead of Cedric Diggory. Harry reached out and grabbing the cup and the swirling colors of the Portkey. The next scene showed the ground quickly coming up and as the Portkey released its hold on Harry. Dropping him to the ground and rolling as he touched the ground.

"Stun him, Fool!" was heard as Potter rolled and tried to dodge behind a tombstone but didn't make it

The Wizengamot gasped as a body. Then the scene went momentary black, as a flash of red hit the person which gave the memory.

The memory restarted as Harry awoke tied tightly to a tombstone in a graveyard. A short dumpy looking bald man was seen putting ingredients into a very large cauldron. The Wizengamot watched him igniting a fire to heat the ingredients. He picked up what appeared to be a baby wrapped in a blanket. The people gasped when they saw the horror of the so-called baby was. The bald man chanted the words of the ritual, The bones of the father which rejected him shall unwillingly become the frame of his new body. The white dust came out of the ground and floated into the cauldron, Next, the blood of an enemy taken unwillingly shall aid in the rebirth of his foe. The man approached Harry and everyone could see who it was, Peter Pettigrew. As Pettigrew grasped arm of Harry Potter and with a slash cut his arm and collected the blood on a knife. Walked away and dropped the blood into the cauldron.

Last he stood by the cauldron with fear on his face. "The flesh of the servant willingly given."

Harry interrupted, "Peter, You do not have to do this! You need not go through with this."

Peter said, "I don't he will torture and then kill me." Peter then turned back to the task at hand and with a grimace of pain used the knife to slice off his arm at just below the elbow and Chanted, "From his servant, the flesh, freely and willingly given shall rebirth his Master."

Everyone stared at the Cauldron and it erupted in a shower of sparks and then a deep heavy mist and then a burst of pale green light. What stood up out of the cauldron was hideous. The face had no nose and was scaly. The eyes popped open and were the silted red orbs of a snakes eye. Lord Voldemort.

"Robe me!" Was a spoken command which saw the now one-armed man scramble to help the master on with his robe. "My wand!" Was his next demand, and he was handed his wand.

"Your arm Wormtail", Were the next words spoken by Voldemort.

Pettigrew offered up his stump, and Voldemort frowned. And when a single motion cauterized the stump. "Your other arm, worthless servant."

The arm with the Dark Mark was offered and Voldemort pressed his wand hard into the flesh and Pettigrew whimpered then screamed in pain as Voldemort called his followers to him.

Moments later by ones and two several dark cloaked and masked figures Apperated to the graveyard. They quickly formed a small circle around Voldemort. He paced around the circle looking at them. "So few answer my call." but that is even more than those which failed to look for their lord. 12 long years I waited. Waited while each of pursued your own lives." He went on to call several by name and alluded to those which were missing and how he would reward them for their suffering in his name. He cast a few curses upon some which he said would suffer for penitence and more punishment for ignoring him. He turned and walked toward Potter.

Voldemort spoke, "I killed his father and mother." He had to let everyone know how Potter held no power over him anymore. "and Now I shall kill him."

Potter retorted back, "Show them how powerful you are and kill a simple schoolboy tied up. Just like you were so brave when you tried to kill a 15-month-old baby. Show them how afraid you are to face me, Tommy Boy. Show them how brave you are, that you had your servant stun me for you."

A look of anger appeared and with a slash he removed the bindings. "I will duel with you Harry Potter, showing my followers you are nothing special." Harry fell looking weak as the bindings fell away. His wand was dropped to the ground and Voldemort turned his back to Harry. Harry dropped and scooped up his wand and without a second thought attacked while the Dark Lord was bragging to his followers what he would do with Potter's body after he was dead.

Potter from his ground position pointed his wand at Voldemort's back, "Confringo, Reducto, Diffindo, Confringo, Reducto, Diffindo," he was now on his feet and Voldemort screamed in pain and fell forward as each spell hit him.

As Harry backed away he stumbled slightly giving Voldemort a chance to fire off one quick "Avada Kadaver."

The same time as Harry cast an "Expelleramus" and the spells connected.

Where the two spells connected a knot of magical energy built up and the bead was creeping towards Harry. With a force of will, the bead stopped and moved towards Voldemort. The concentration on Voldemort's showed. Suddenly the look on his face broke with the realization that he might lose this battle of wills. During this battle of wills, a field of energy was created around the two. None of the Death Eaters could fire a curse at Potter. The knot of energy slowly inched toward Voldemort's wand. As it made contact with Voldemort's wand, entering it. That was followed by the wand exploding. The knot of magical energy traveled up his arm and Voldemort collapsed. The shield around the two of them fell.

Harry began chain cast the same spells at his Voldemort's followers and he turned and ran backwards. "Confringo, Reducto, Diffindo, Confringo, Reducto, Diffindo," over and over while he was twisting and dodging curses and using tombstones as cover. He spied the Cup and summoned it to him while casting at any head which tried to peak around a tombstone. The cup hit his hand and he was Portkeyed away."

The replay of memory ended.

The room was silent as the lights came up. Harry looked at the stunned faces. He had them. "Any questions about what you have viewed?"

"Why didn't Potter duel?" One brave soul asked.

Potter said, "I didn't ask for a duel I asked to fight. I was already injured and tired from the last event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It would have been folly to have tried to duel Riddle, would it? He had been bragging to his followers how he would torture and kill me. Has anyone heard of any Death Eater or Voldemort giving any person a fair chance? Riddle was older and knew far more than I did. He was then a bully. I knew the basic chain sequence called the Dueler's Knock and had practiced it until it had been ingrained in my muscle memory. I had been abducted, taken against my will and used in a magical ritual also against my will. The ritual was considered dark because it requires an unwilling participant. I was truly fighting for my life in a very unfair fight. I saw my chance and took it. Would anyone of you do differently if you were in my place? Every one of my curses hit. Each hit did damage. You heard that his stated goal was to kill me, he was not playing. So why should I? My actions in the graveyard according to the various Death Eaters testimony delayed his plans for months. The Unspeakable's report to the Wizengamot states and I quote: 'If he would not have been injured in his fight with Potter, his reign of terror would have picked up from where it left off within days if not weeks.' How many lives did I save besides my own? That is a 'what if' type of question that has vague answers. I suspect my answer to each and every person here, maybe yours or your loved one's lives."

"Any other Questions?" was asked, "Hearing none the second memory is a combined memory of four people present on the evening of September 1st.

I was told by the experts in the Department of Mysteries that the four memories," Harry explained, "will give a much fuller rendering of the scene. It starts when Headmaster Dumbledore introduces Professor Umbridge and ends shortly after I pass out from exhaustion. At that point, the presentation degrades slightly as I have no memories after that time. All four memories were given as evidence and certified by DMLE."

"Lights please." as the lights dimmed, Harry spoke begin the memory, please."

The Wizengamot sat and almost witnessed, the entire action. It was  
almost a first-hand experience. This was far better than them sitting and watching a verbal retelling. There was nothing left out or omitted. There were several mutters heard as Professor Umbridge started her rant. There was a gasp when they saw her looking directly at Potter and called him a liar. They watched as other saw his angry rise and listen to his oath. They sat in silent awe as his Patronus formed and left Hogwarts', Great Hall. Several screams as the Patronus returned with Voldemort mangled and injured body. His command to the sword of Gryffindor, the killing stroke left them shocked. The projected image degraded and still ran for a minute or so and ended with the arrival of Madam Bones and the DMLE.

"Lights please." Harry stood his eyes sweeping the room, watching the Wizengamot and the gallery. "Questions?"

Lex stood, "I have one. Why did you kill Voldemort/Riddle when he was disabled."

Harry said, "That question might be better answered by multiple people. After my sham of a trial last summer. I gave Madam Bones multiple memories, including the 1st one shown to you today. She quickly formed an action team and began planing. As all planning of that nature, it started off with on goal. Over the course of a few days, the team discovered one of the answers I had long sought. Why did Voldemort keep targeting me above all others? Even Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew's Vertiserum testimony in their trial shows that was a fact."

Pausing for a second as people digested and recalled the statements, Harry went on, "We found out there was a Prophecy which had been recorded and stored in the custody of the Department of Mysteries. Because I was a named party, I could listen to the Prophecy. I and Madam Bones action team listen to it. In a nutshell, it said he could only die by my hand. Based on that prophecy she recruited me on her action team. A few days later, I challenged and sat my written OWLs and NEWTs for the DADA and passed with outstanding plus score. I was given outstanding scores based on the public performance of my spell work and casting during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that short fight in the graveyard. I was given a rushed training schedule for basic Auror training and past the practicals on August 9th and appointed a Probationary Reserve Auror after taking the Oath on the 10th. I passed the written portion of the required examination on the 28th and was made a full Reserve Auror. I was assigned to be a part of Senior Master Auror Moody's Crisis team while I was still in probationary status. We worked reviewing memories from past actions of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. The instructions we to reply with force short of unforgivable curses, to defend myself or others. I was given full remit to use deadly force if I saw Voldemort/Riddle."

Harry looked at the man asked that question. He knew the question was a plant and he answered exactly as he, Madam Bones, Arthur Weasley and Alex Greengrass had planned. The hope by just getting it out in the open would end the questioning quickly.

The plant was Lester Snodgens. He had lost a son which was an Auror in the last war. What Harry hadn't realized Lester's had a great granddaughter which had been one of Harry's first years riding the train last September. She had written her great grandfather praising Potter. Lester looked at Harry and smiled. "Job well done, Mister Potter. You acted fully within your remit. I doubt anyone has good cause to question your actions. Thank you." and he sat down.

Harry looked out at the assembly. "Any more questions?"

Lex stood at the podium. Then I say the questions were sufficiently answered and the summons has been fulfilled completely. I ask for a motion of closure."

A voice called out, "Motion is so made." and quickly followed by another voice "Seconded."

"All in favor of closure? Say I," Lex called for a voice vote. "He quickly followed by asking "Opposed to the motion of closure? When no answer was heard he quickly say Motion passes with no dissent. I thank Mister Potter on behalf of the Wizengamot. I understand you have some remarks to make as this is your first day as a seated as a member."

Harry stood back up and addressed the Wizengamot, "Fellow members of this great body. I know our make up has changed in the last few months. There are a few different faces from when I stood in front of you last summer. The foremost question I ask is this: Why did that body as a group allow Fudge to ignore the law time after time? If we, the Wizengamot is charged by law with finding and defending the truth, why did that group fail their duty not once but constantly? Why did reports of Voldemort being reborn get covered up? After an attempt on my life by Madam Umbridge why did a child's hearing turn into an unlawful kangaroo court? Why and how did Madam Umbridge come into possession of 10 Blood Quills which were supposed to be in secured storage of the Ministry of Magic? How does a man spend over 10 years in Azkaban without a trial? Each of you which had sat on the Wizengamot during that time failed the people which you are supposed to represent and serve. This must change. We can not go back to business as usual."

Harry detailed facts for the Wizengamot. "When Delores Umbridge was arrested and her office searched was searched DMLE personal found a detailed plan for an usurpation of the power of the Wizengamot, replacing all the seats which are elected, appointed or hereditary with a three-seat Tribunal Panel. There were detailed plans to imprison the mundane born and to preform experiment upon them to find the method by which they stole their magic. Delores Umbridge had already executed part of her overall plan when this body had undermined the treaty which allows Gringots to administer upon request, a Magic Heritage Test. The test gives indisputable details your birth lines and inheritance rights. My Mother was born Lily Evans. Her grandmother was a squib born to the extinct Gleason Line. I have absorbed the Gleason line into my house and released the seat to be commonly held by the magical people of Great Britain and assigned by vote. My fiancee, Hermione Granger's father was from the extinct line of Dagworth-Granger, her mother a descendant from the Lawson line. James Lawson sits the family seat today. James Lawson as head of the House of Lawson has voiced approval that a daughter of Lawson Family is being courted by a lowly Potter." He paused while a bit of laughter took place.

Taking his eye and sweeping the crowd. "I want to challenge you as a body to start doing a better job. Those of us which hold seats by heritage need to understand which traditions are good, those traditions tell us all where we started. It is our history. But the traditional ways are not and should not be handcuffs to stop all forward progress. To those witches and wizards which sit in the seats voted by the people. You serve the future, your goal is for the betterment of all, not the select few which seem to over fund your election coffers. Those of you which serve appointed seats by your appointment to your ministry position you hold power to serve the magic people today, not to amass power to preserve your political appointment or to climb the power ladder in Ministry. Those sitting in inherited seats, we are the anchors in society our job is to be our societies memory. We are all part of the check and balance system. My personal job is to be your conscious. Every law which is brought up I or my proxy will be asking the important questions. Is it the law needed? Why is the law is needed? Who does it help? Who does it hurt? Does anyone gain unfairly? Does anyone lose unfairly and without compensation? Is it going to harmful? And is the harm justified in the long run? Yes, those are the questions we all should ask. Look for the right answers, please, our future depends upon those answers. We are tasked, we have two choices the easy path and the hard path. At the end of the day, the hard path may have the better results."

"My question is what do us as a nation, a group and as individuals make sure we do not suffer from a dark lord again?" Potter again challenged the Wizengamot and the nation.

Harry nodded to Chief Warlock as he sat down.

Thank you for those words, Lord Gryffindor, I am sure they will be inspiring…" his words were interrupted by one person standing and clapping followed by another, and within seconds the entire room was on their feet and the clapping was thunderous. Unknown to Harry at the time, the entire school had been listening as had most of Magical Great Britain and the world.

After a few moments, Harry stood, and nodded in acknowledgment of their applause and sat down as Chief Warlock was trying to regain control.

Lex was an efficient Chief Warlock and ran quickly through the days' agenda. Several Motions were made and referred to the committee. Several new Rules and laws reported from Committee, one law was considered and failed to pass as written. The subject it addressed was dead until the next session.

The meeting was nearly over a motion was made to adjourn to the Committee as the Whole. That motion passed, and most of the people wandered off in small groups. Harry stood up and quietly made his way to Chief Warlock and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Chief Warlock, for the opportunity to appear here today. Most of the time I will have a proxy sitting in my seat. I am still just a student and this is my Owl year, I have to work hard to keep up with Daphne." Harry explained.

Lex retorted, "Nonsense, Daphne wrote a letter asking I keep you busy by assigning you to few committees so she can catch up with you. You have set the bar petty high for your year mates. Madam Marchbanks said you felt you were ready to set your own OWLs next week? What's next sitting your NEWTs at the end of the year?"

Harry said with a grin "That's the plan. I want to start my mastery studies while I am still at Hogwarts. I think I want to teach. Last year I had to learn so much so quickly, I developed a system of learning which worked well for me. Daphne helped as much as anyone else did. But Hermione and Luna pushed me the hardest. I need to leave, I do have afternoon classes to attend."

Lex Greengrass nodded, "Do tell Daphne I said hello and I tried."

By the Spring Break session of the Wizengamot, many changes had already been made. Hundreds of old laws which were based on bigotry, bias, and hate were reviewed and tossed out or modified. Newer laws were passed guaranteeing open trials with full representation for all.

Some of the opinions voiced were that a new age of reason dawned dawn for the magical world.

By June the makeup of the Wizengamot had shifted a bit more to slightly to what was considered the light side so the majority was considered neutral as it replaced the Death Eater-controlled seats with newly elected and five ministry appointed Wizards and Witches. There were six new seats which were to be hereditary, three of them went to mundane born or newly rediscovered lines. The body became for the 1st time centered in meeting the needs of the Witches and Wizards.

The end of the fifth year was quickly approaching. All the 5th years save one were busy studying for their OWL. The only one which wasn't poring over 5th-year material was Harry Potter, who was taking all his NEWTS except for Defense which he had passed during the last summer.

During the last 4 days of the winter break, Harry had sat the rest of his OWL exams. The second week of the new year in Hogwarts' Great Hall. A Ministry Owl swooped down to deliver the results of his OWL exams.

Nervously Harry opened the folded and rolled parchments in the enclosure. Carefully opening the packet he shook out the contents. He looked at the cover letter and set stunned with his mouth hanging open.

It took the Headmistress tapping him on his shoulder to bring him back the present. "What is the news, Mister Potter?

Harry stammered a second. And had handed the cover letter to the Headmistress. "I afraid I only scored Outstanding in Potions and Transfiguration. I got an Outstanding plus in Charm, Runes, CoMC, Astronomy, and History. I missed 2 points from being an O+ in Transfiguration and missed 3 points in the extra credit section for Potions. I got an Outstanding+ on both practicals though."

A slight smile was hinted at the corners of the Headmistress' lips. "Most excellent work she said aloud. "All the 5th-years Harry has set the bar. Can anyone knock him out of 1st position?"

Over the next few months, Harry became the 5th-year's tutor. He coached and quizzed them. As well as he studied for his upcoming NEWTs.

Harry continued to heal over the weeks and months. The sessions with his mind healer grew more infrequent, and were more often because Harry had requested a session. The three students lived in his Lord's quarters until graduation. Luna worked hard and been put forward in Harry 5th year. Harry naturally graduated at the top of his class followed by Hermione, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood, then Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Tracy Davis took seventh place.

/AN This is not over. I few a few more bits to give you. They will be published, next look for the Epilogue. I ended up combining one chapter because it was too short as a stand-alone. But made to almost a too long of a single chapter.

I have a one-shot which belongs to this story but really is a stand alone.

Thank you for reading my story. I hope I didn't mangle this too badly.


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue: All Things Must End

Epilogue 1

The newest minted Hogwarts Professor arrived early on the platform of 9¾. At 18 years old he was the youngest professor ever hired by Hogwarts.

The next question should be then how many 16-year-old young men do you know which have earned an Order Of Merlin with multiple clusters before they graduated from Hogwarts? At 15 he was called "Remarkable" at 18 it was a "Wonder". He passed all mastery board examinations and needed to complete the teaching requirement to successfully complete his latest Mastery in Runes, the prior Masteries he had been granted were in the subjects of Charms, Transfiguration, History, and Defense.

He stood thinking back to his graduation night.

The Hogwarts' Board of Directors written him, "It would be a major error not to hire him as an instructor." To hone his teaching skills he would be teaching only 1st and 2nd-year students in Charms and Transfiguration. For the last 3 years, Harry had ridden the Hogwarts Express in the last car which had become called many things but the students settled upon the name Potter's Car. The car had been occupied by his study group and the new 1st-year students. He became a centering agent for them in a time of change. The first year he taught them the Lumos and Nox charm. Last year as Hagrid lead the 1st years to the boats, the new students lit their wands up as they went down the path and crossed the lake in the little skiffs.

Harry was with those same second-year students he had taught the year before. As they watch the small fleet of boats moving across the lake all alight as the new students with the lit wands held high. In response, he and the second years backed by Harry's study group raised their own wands and sent a Lumos in the air lighting up the castle even more than it normally was.

Susan Bones had been standing along the cliff face said to him "Thanks for the warning, Harry." As she and other blinked away the spots. Harry always seemed to put more power into his spells than was needed.

In Harry 7th-year the new tradition was modified spontaneously. The new 2nd years lined the cliff face by themselves and held their wands high and cast Lumos in response to the 1st years crossing the lake. It would be written in Hogwarts a History the tradition became a rite of passage, A welcome sign to all the incoming students they were one. They were all Hogwarts students.

That year during Harry Last year leaving feast after everyone was seated The 6th years were setting at the opposite end away from the Head Table. Each of the graduating 7th years walked to the head of the House Table. The Great Hall grew dark as the candles dimmed.

Harry spoke for all the 7th years. The 6th years were setting at the opposite end away from the Head Table. The words were chanted as if in a song:

"From the darkness,  
we came;  
Each exposed to the wonders  
of a world of magic;  
While attending this school  
we have become the torchbearers  
and sometimes called to leaders;  
We lead from the light:  
Learning;  
sharing;  
helping;  
the teaching.  
Our time in the school is over  
and to the sixth year we pass this duty;  
To those which become the new torch carriers;  
To those which will take our place  
as those who have led;  
To our friends and rivals;  
from all four houses,  
we wish each other well.  
We, charge you to be better;  
work harder;  
be nicer to each other.  
Together you can change the world,  
where it must change,  
and preserve the world,  
where it needs to be preserved."

Harry conjured 7 candles and floated them down the table as did someone for each of other House Tables. When Each 6th year had a candle in their hand each of the graduating students whispered as Harry counted down to 1 and then the 7th years whispered "Ignitus".

The chanted song continued directed to the Head Table:  
"The torch is passed:  
Our years as students are over;  
Before we leave to take our place  
outside these hallowed halls,  
Thank you all for teaching us and leading us."

The candles were lit and the room was shrouded in darkness no more.

Harry spoke again, "My brothers and sisters in magic we are students no longer. We must go and make way for ourselves in the great unknown, into those fields of gray we will travel, safe in the knowledge you have given us. We hope the understanding and trust, the work we left behind will continue to grow. Turning around he looked at the head table. We the graduating class thank you for your time and effort in teaching and guidance."

Headmistress McGonagal stood and "I, on behalf of the staff thank you for your own efforts. This group of students seems to have stood out. They stood together in the time when needed. The Houses are nice, but the bindings of family, friendship, and the community does and should cross the house lines. You have created a common community made of all the houses. You are truly members of Hogwarts, 1st and foremost."

Minerva waved her wand an new table appeared in the space between the dais the Head Table sat upon and the house tables. It had seats and not benches. Each of the 7th year students took a seat.

The Headmistress said, "Before we begin the feast, I do have a few short announcements. The Hogwarts Express will leave at 9 AM tomorrow morning. Carriages will be ready to start transporting students at 7 AM. Please check with the professor which are stationed in the atrium. For those that are no longer students and fully licensed may elect to take transportation to the edge of the wards and Apperate, otherwise, they may go to one of the public floos in Hogsmead travel where they may or they may elect to ride the Hogwarts express one last time."

With a large smile, "Lastly a few minutes before the feast started I receive confirmation of new appointments for new assistant professors next year from the Board of Governors. The newest member will be a former student, working to add a Mastery in Runes in addition to his current Masteries in Defense, Transfiguration, Defense and History I present you Assistant Professor Potter who will be perfecting his art of teaching to 1st and 2nd years in Charms and 3rd and 4th years Runes under the direction of the senior Professors for those subjects."

With a large smile, Headmistress McGonagal states "Lastly the school will also be graced by many other Mastery candidates for the 1st time in many years. Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Potter, be working next year under the direction of one of our newer instructors, Master of Magical History Sirius Black for a Mastery in History and with Professor Flitwick for a mastery in Charms. Neville Longbottom will be working in the greenhouses under the direction of Herbology Mistress Spout towards a Mastery in Herbology. Daphne Greengrass will be working on her mastery in Potions under the careful eye of Potion Mistress Andromeda Tonks."

The students all stood and clapped their hands.

Minerva McGonagal ended "Please enjoy this wonderful repast. Remember curfew still is in effect tonight for all students. Do enjoy your summer holidays."

The sound of the express pulling into the station brought him back to his sense. Harry watched as the crew secured the train, and made their way into the terminal.

He smiled as the crew walked by with the conductor wishing him a good morning. Harry went forward and boarded the train, one of the new rules was there set by the school's board of directors was there had to be at least one professor aboard the Hogwarts Express. Because he was the most Junior Professor the duty fell to him. He took the last compartment in the next to the last car.

He sat reading the morning Prophet and watched the Perfects round up the new 1st years and help them onto the last car. The board had agreed to leave the rear car to have the open style seating and the mentors' compartment. The parents of the new students felt far more at ease allowing their children to ride the train.

The incidence of bullying of 1st years had dropped to near zero. Most second years new the basics of defense, and no one wanted to ever face the wrath of Headmistress McGonagal. The pranking had even dropped off because to start a prank war would and could get ugly. There were still pranks, with Sirius Black as a Professor no student would ever doze off in his class. Beside his class was always interesting.

He watched as the Prefect inside the portal kept a running tally of the new students. Well before the whistle sounded the Outside Prefect entered the platform 9 ¾. All the new first years had been accounted for and were in the last car.

The Prefect patrolled the platform and as the whistle finally sounded they job was to make sure the students made their way to the train. The platform was clear of all students as train whistled twice single blast. The parents waved goodbye and the brakes began to release. The last single blast the five-minute warning. Harry saw Dennis and Collin Crevy racing to the train and they boarded.

Moments later, the Head-boy knocked on the door. "Professor Potter, The Crevy brothers were the last. Everyone is aboard. We are buttoning up the train and going to be headed for the Prefect's compartment for our meeting."

Harry Stood, "I can walk up the train part way with you. Your group did an excellent job of controlling the platform. You had prefects from every house?"

The Head-boy nodded in agreement "This was an all Prefects project. My goal is to show a united face to all the students."

Harry said that was how things were done last year. I thought Neville and Daphne did an excellent job at the united face. I am glad you saw it for what it was. I hope each year it will get easier and easier. With Hogwarts, it normally takes at least 7 years for a change to go into effect. Things happened differently. The influence from my year made the change in our 5th year. So you have retrained to work with the current second and third and fourth years. My year heavily influenced your year you need only to make sure there is no backsliding among your year and the fifth and sixth years stay in hand. Let the headmistress or any other professor if things even start to look like there is backsliding.

He patrolled the train while the prefects held their initial meeting, The Head Girl, Ginevra Weasley and her partner, Megan Jones passed Professor Potter between coaches and said: "We have the patrol now Professor, relax and if there is a problem, I'll send a Patronus."

Harry went back to his coach. During the trip, the various group would knock on the door and visit and ask questions. One of the students which were on the roster for beginning Runes asked him "How did you do your examinations for your Mastery."

Harry answered "Outstanding plus on practical and outstanding plus on my written and orals. My project was well received, and the written paper is going to be published, next year. All that is left is for me to teach and get a 90% pass rate. So I will be your instructor for Runes this year."

Epilogue 2

Twenty years have passed  
It is June 1.

The week before OWL and NEWT examinations start. Students had read the Daily Prophet that morning. The headline Headmistress Minerva McGonagal announces her resignation as Headmistress of Hogwarts

She has article state he has been Headmistress for the last 23 years and Deputy Headmistress for the prior 30 years. When asked what her plans were the Prophet's reporter was surprised at the concept of starting a university level school on some land next to Hogwarts. They were starting small and would have a staff of 6 Masters and 12 apprentices. The program was a 3-year apprenticeship. Applications would be accepted in December of next year with a starting date of the following August 15. Applicants would have to file their paperwork and undergo an interview process.

Board of Governors promoted current Deputy Headmaster Harry Potter to top position. (Story on Professor Potters qualifications, page 3)

Below the fold headline: The Lily Foundation announces the opening of a new school of higher education in England, Hogwarts University of Magical Study (Story on the Lily Foundation page 5).

Former Mistress of Transfiguration and Headmistress Emeritus is to Head the new Hogwarts University of Magical Study.

Epilogue 3

Harry stood on the astronomy tower. It had been over 380 years since he crossed the lake as a new 1st-year. Now he was a Headmaster Emeritus of Hogwarts Academy of Magic and Dean Emeritus of the Hogwart's University of Magical Study. He gave up those head positions up the year after his Luna had passed on. Still, he lingered on, waiting. All his friends were gone, many of them left 150 years ago. Even some of his own children had passed. Yet he lingered. He was called the oldest wizard alive. He still lived in the castle and taught classes upon special occasions. He used to enjoy riding the train but gave it up years ago when he became Headmaster. Neville and Susie's Great Granddaughter took up the post as the Headmistress five years ago.

Harry had slowly climbed to the top of the tallest of towers at Hogwarts, just as he had for the last 375 years. The boats were once again in place, ready to cross the lake and the second years were gathering along the cliff face. As the new first-year students lit their wands and climbed into the little skiffs, he smiled and like the students on the cliff face saluted them in pushing his magic out through his wand to cast a Lumos charm and bright glow lit up the sky. He was so happy, he didn't even feel the pain.

The last 200 years had passed by so slowly for him. He had been for years, the pivot of change.

There was now over 4000 student in Hogwarts. The Hogwarts University of Magical Studies had nearly 2500 students and was still growing.

Luna last words to him were before she passed, don't hurry Harry we will both wait for you. She was the next to last of the so-called "Gifted Six" of his year, leaving him alone. The 1st to go was Daphne. She was officially Neville's Consort by Contract and retained her last name. Neville and Daphne's son took the title as head of House Greengrass when her dad, Alexander passed. Daphne had worked with Neville exploring the world and finding new magical plants for his greenhouse business and she was the brewer which developed new and better Potions. She is credited as the lead researcher which found a "cure" for Lycanthropy. She was caught in an accident while hunting new medicinal plants with Neville and Hannah 92 years after graduation. Neville was devastated and if not for Hannah would have faded away. Those two hung on together for the next seventy-three years. They Hannah went on to fill the role of a grandparent for Daphne's grandchildren and great-grandchildren Hannah died and was followed three days later by a heartbroken Neville. Harry mourned the loss of his best mate. For 160 years Neville stood beside Harry. Together the two of them and Their companions had planned and worked together. Constantly helping each other in both the school and political arena.

At 221 years of age, Hermione had simply passed away in their library surrounded by her books. She was busy researching some odd bit of Arithmancy and Runes. Harry had lost his anchor, Hermione. She had gifted Harry with 3 sons and a daughter. Luna had been their friend and companion, the mother of six children. Harry had given her a set of twins boys and twin girls and two single sons. The trios companionship was worthy of tales and stories for years and as always both women lifted Harry from self-doubt, gloom, and doom of despair which had seemed to still haunt him from what was his childhood.

Hermione's last work in Arithmancy was followed up by her squib grandson Charles Daniel Potter. Three years later humanity reached the stars. HerMi Drive was named after Edmond Daniel Potter's grandmother, a Witch.

18 years went by before Luna passed. She died with Harry holding her hand. Her last words he heard her say, "Hello Death. You look great today. What? I know I made you, how can I be afraid of you. See Harry I was right. Never Be afraid. I love you."

Harry did what he seldom did. Harry cast the charm for mage sight just in time to see Luna and Death walking away from him.

Luna had taught Harry by then he would always carry Hermione and all his friends in his heart. Knowing what she had taught him, Harry Potter had never lost his path and the haunted feelings from the past never ate at him again. The world had changed slowly over the years and his fear of failing ebbed away. Always Harry's vision of a better world with the soft words of Hermione and Luna acting as his guide and anchor.

Harry worked from the school pushed the changes he felt were positive. Blood bigotry had died in the final and fatal attack that night when he bested Voldemort once and for all. Slowly the small changes and progress on the social front took place. House Elves were no longer treated as slaves but became trusted and valued members of families. The Goblins still lived in vast underground cities and humanity discovery their traditions and culture were different but enjoyable. The world as a whole had advanced slowly.

Most of the advances were minor, a few were major.

It was a wizard, his and Hermione's grandson which had invented a way to travel faster than light. Once the secret was shared with the non-magical humanity, the worlds population problem slowly disappear and so did the wars. Within 100 years most of non-magical humanity had left for the stars, only to return bringing back the Mundane born Magical children. The Earth squibs which elected to do so were given very good Mundane style educations and hope for normalcy as they too left for the stars. Those Squibs turned out to be the best liaisons for the non-magical to the magical world. The Earth began to slowly recover from the devastation caused by mankind. Magical kind had labored together to restore their home planet. Vast forests grew again and thrived under magical husbandry and rare plants and beasts thrived. Even Goblins had made a lasting peace and the Centaurs herds no longer mistrusted wizards and traveled in the open living in the newly restored plains and wooded areas.

Harry Potter lowered his wand as he felt the second pain. Then he heard a voice he had missed for years. She asked, "Do you think it is time, my love?"

He turned his head with the realization just who he had heard, "The Torch has been passed once again. What started out a simple way to allay the fears of a few new students has been carried forward. One of those students will take my place. Hermione, it is beyond time, my love. I am tired, so weary and all too often lonely. I have seen all we worked for and more come to fruition. I often wonder what the fates had waiting for me. I missed you more and more every day. You were my anchor and guide. I would dream about you and my friends every night and in my old man's memories, I would hear your voice at every turn giving me the counsel I so missed. I walk the halls here and the memories of you beside me warmed my heart. I missed the council and quiet power of Neville when I stood before Wizengamot, the sharpness of Daphne's dry wit, the laughter of Hannah and Luna always knowing what to say to drive away the gloom. Missed Tracie's as my eyes and ears and voice on the Wizengamot. Most of all, I missed my wonderful best friends. I missed you most my Hermione."

He turned and saw his body lying crumpled on the upper floor of Astronomy Tower and his wand laying on the stones of the Astronomy Tower's floor. "I thought dying would hurt more. You know I died before once before and that had been very painful."

There was a voice which said, "I told you then, it wasn't time yet, didn't I. My sister, Fate, told you would live to witness the birth of new age. And your death isn't scary at all, after all, you built it. " Harry turned his head. Out of the darkness stepped Death, "Indeed Harry you created your own Death. By not using either of the more powerful Hallows you destroyed them. The wand is now just a stick and the stone can no longer call back the dead. The cloak is still an Invisibility Cloak. You master it by not hiding from me. Out there on one of those boats is David Samuel Potter. My sisters have told me that he will grow to replace you as a guiding role. He will not face the horrors you have, but he still will build upon the foundation laid down by you and many others. You have not hidden from me ever. It just wasn't your time. Tonight it is."

Harry turned toward the 1st voice, there stood his wife, holding out her hand, his guide. Behind her out of the darkness of a shadow stepped Luna, his Light in the darkness with a smile on her face taking his other hand. "Come along you two, all of the others have waited long enough for you. A new adventure awaits us all. Come on!"

Hand in hand, with a few steps, which were taken together the darkness faded and they traveled together into the light of a new beginning!  
Death looked at the body laying on the floor and out of respect bowed his head. He then raised his hands and out of the dust and air a statue took shape and slowly transformed into Harry, Hermione and Luna as the 17, 16, 15- year old forms most often pictured in people's mind. Harry standing between the two girls with his wand raised into the air. He lifted Harry's wand, into his hand and with a simple command of magic the wand glowed lighting up the top of the tower with a soft white light.

This plinth which the statue stood on had the words set in stone: "May he stand in the light forever." Those same words which had been sung so long ago by the Sorting Hat.

A gift to a man which had never feared him in life, but feared to fail the goals set before him by the Moirai, his sister's, the Fates.

Finis

/AN

That's the end.

That better than a Warner Brother's cartoon ending, because hope to keep writing.

To mark a story as complete was my goal. I made it!

To have people enjoy my story was beyond my wildest dreams.

I have ideas and pages full of notes, three half-completed stories and a few other one-shots, but only one complete story.

I know as a reader I am disappointed when a story isn't completed. Nothing is worse than a half-told tale. A twice-told tale always improves in the retelling.

At least with a tale not told, you're not missing anything.


End file.
